My ZADR World
by crazychick16
Summary: Here I am minding my own business when a burglar invades my home and tries to kill me. Then i wake up after falling unconcious in my favorite cartoon of invader zim. My first story, please don't be mean. pairings ZimxDib Rated for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

My ZADR World

This is my story, you don't like, FUCK OFF! XP

"Yo Michelle what so you think of the idea about Alex and Kai making Iairi the wet nurse for when they have their first pup" I asked writing down ideas for our story we we're working on. I considered her as a pack sister, we weren't really wolves and she's not really my sister, (I am human btw).

Me and Michelle created a group with friend where we consider ourselves like wolves in a pack since we were the socially awkward and insane group known throughout our school. She was the female alpha, I her beta, and our friend Brittany as a pup. We knew we were weird but we thought it was way more fun than being normal.

"I like it. Ooh ooh ooh, Invader Zim is on Nicktoons, turn it on." Michelle spazzed as she usually does when our favorite show comes on. "Ok, ok settle down spaz." I turned the TV on and Invader Zim popped up on the screen. The opening started so Michelle and I danced like retards on crack and the crazy psycho chicks we are. (Not kidding we really dance to it.)

"Michelle we need to buy this song on iTunes." I jumped on my bed laying down on the soft bed spread. "I know" she replied sitting on the floor, I was dressed in my pajamas still and was way too lazy to change out of them, I had purchased them at hot topic for $6. They were consisting of a grey tank top with a yellow Gir pattern with the word TACO underneath him, the shorts were boxer shorts and had small Gir patterns covering them. Then I turned my head to the TV to see what episode was on.

~"You left the window open too." Zim snapped at the little green dog that was currently sitting on an old couch drinking a chocolate bubblegum crazy monkey shake. "Oh yeah. " Gir went back to drinking his shake. ~

"I just love Gir! I want a Gir plushy so bad." I whined hugging myself. "Me too. Why can't he be real." Michelle whined back. "I would give anything to be in the Invader Zim world." I got off my bed and opened my bedroom door fantasizing about what it would be like to meet Zim and the others.

"Where are you going Alyssa?" Michelle looked at me."To get some water, I'm dying of thirst." I walked out of my room to the kitchen. I opened the cabinet and grabbed a lidless Sippy cup with a straw handle. I couldn't help it I was like a big child. I filled my cup with crushed ice and water, took three large gulps and set the cup on the counter. Then there was a scratching noise on the sliding glass door.

"Oh lila must want in. Dang cat if she just stopped hissing at and fighting with Roo then I wouldn't have to put her out there." Then behind the curtain before I could open the locked glass door, the glass shattered. I jumped back in surprise landing on my butt. A hand reached through the door and tried to unlock the door; I freaked out and booked it to my room.

"Michelle!" I yelled as I ran in the doorway. "Alyssa what's wrong I heard glass breaking, did you drop a glass?" I shook my head and pointed down the dark hall way. "A man…broke the glass door…we have to get out of here. NOW!" I said between breaths. Michelle jumped to her feet and grabbed her phone. I reached out grabbing two of my Tokyo pop bags and opened 'em. I grabbed my DSI XL, the charger, my phone and its charger, my makeup and camera. 'what am I thinking?'

Michelle did the same and packed all she needed, then we could hear the sound of braking glass again from the kitchen. We looked at each other then threw the bags over our shoulders. I ran in my mom's office and grabbed the big green flashlight; none of my family was home. My parents had gone to some party for work and my younger sister was at a friend's hose spending the night. I didn't have enough time to grab a jacket or anything before we saw the man in the kitchen.

"Michelle come on!" we both ran down the stairs and out the front door barefoot. The burglar ran after us and was close behind. Across from my house I saw the resevuare. 'bingo' I thought."Alyssa what now?" Michelle grabbed on to my arm. "In the resevuare, there are lots of trees and the water has been drained since its fall. We can hide in there." I heard heavy footsteps behind us and grabbed Michelle, dragging her with me. We jumped the viewing deck, landing on the hard cold dirt.

We hid behind the trees crouching low to stay out of view. The burglar jumped in and looked around. "Where are you hiding little girls?" his voice was load and echoed through the air, I saw him reach in his jacket and pull out a handgun so I hid lower. It was dark out and very hard to make out anything."Michelle" I whispered in a quiet voice. "Ya" she whispered back.

"I have an idea. I'm gonna throw the flashlight in out opposite direction to create a distraction, when it hits the ground run in the other direction from where it landed." Lightning flashed and it began to rain. "You have got to be kidding." Michelle yell/ whispered. Michelle grabbed onto my arm and pulled back almost immediately."Alyssa you're freezing. You're covered in Goosebumps and shaking."

"Ya its cold anyway be prepared to run." I grabbed the flashlight and threw it as hard as I could. It flew about 30 feet landing on sticks and dried out leaves, making a good amount of noise and just enough to catch the man's attention. The man turned around in the direction of the noise."Found you." He ran in the direction of the now broken flashlight while Michelle and I ran in his opposite direction.

We ran as best we could but found it difficult without light to guide us; I tripped over a rock and fell to the ground letting out a small yelp of pain."Trying to be sneaky huh?" The burglar yelled again and ran toward us once more."Come on." Michelle helped me to my feet and we ran for our lives again. Catching us off guard the man fired one shot from his gun, missing Michelle's leg just barely the bullet flew past us."This way."I pulled Michelle to the left hoping that we would be able to escape, but to no avail.

"It's a dead end." We stood on a small ledge dumbfounded since it was full of rocks and sharp broken pipes, there was no way we could make the jump and if we fell we would die in the process. Leaves crumpled under heavy shoes and I turned to see the burglar only a few feet away from us."End of the line sweet hearts" He fired the gun lodging one bullet into my body. Sudden pain filled my chest I started to felt as though I was going to throw up.(this story takes place at night. Sorry if there was any confusion) I raised my hand to my chest to feel a warm sticky liquid cover my hand and soak my shirt, slowing and steadily run down my body in heavy streams." ALYSSA!" Michelle screamed. (Why did I shoot myself?) Lightning struck the ground in front of us and a large white light formed around me and Michelle .I looked to see where the light was emanating from and found it coming from my necklace, then I blacked out. The last thing I remembered was Michelle calling my name.

My eyelids were heavy and they soon closed. The air was warmer from before and the rain was no longer falling."Hey what are you doing?" There was a voice, a low male voice to be exact, about 16 or 17 years old by the sound of it."Hey are you alright?" He turned me over onto my back and nearly screamed, he placed his hand over my chest as though trying to cover something."DAD! DAD get out here I need help! Hey come on say something." He moved some hair out of my face.

'Who's touching me! Stop it! Somebody help he's going to kill me.' I couldn't open my eyes I was so tired and cold to even move my own body. "What is it son? What's going o-"The older man stopped his sentence kneeling down next to his son. I felt his warm hand on my neck feeling for a pulse or any sign that I was alive.

"She has a pulse. But it is very faint, get her in the house we can patch her up there." I felt Shaking hands pick my limp body up as they held me close to them. "You'll be alright." The young voice said in a soothing and calm voice that had me feel somewhat relaxed.

'What's happening to me? And where am I?'

A/N ok that's chapter one I hope you all like it since I'm a new writer and this is my style of writing, I still have a lot to learn about writing.


	2. Wish come true

Ch.2 wish come true. (In Michelle's point of view)

My eyes fluttered a little before I opened them and tried to wake up as best I could. I was lying on my back and was looking at a strange ceiling. Wires and strange plugs covered it in an array of webs all of them made of metal. "What the hell?" I sat up propping myself on my elbows. I placed my hand on my upper stomach to feel a strange sticky cold substance. 'What?'

I looked down at my hand to see a brownish red stain covering my shirt and coloring my fingers. I rapidly grabbed onto my shirt pulling it out to see what it was, and then it hit me."AHHHH!" I jerked back falling off the couch and jumped to my feet quickly."This-This is Alyssa's blood" that's right Alyssa was bleeding when I last saw her. Where is she?

I looked all around the room frantically trying desperately trying to find my friend that had disappeared. Then small squeaks sounded behind me and only got louder as they approached me."HI!" A hyper voice shouted making me practically jump out of my skin. "AHH!" I jumped back and turned to see a green dog holding a plate of steaming waffles.

Since when did dogs make waffles and when did they become green. I thought staring at the little thing in front of me. 'Wait' "Gir?" I asked stupidly. "Hey you knows my name." he smiled at me his stupid fake tongue sticking out dumbly.

"What's your name?" He asked me as he walked over to where I was sitting. "My name is Michelle. Holy crap the real Gir." I grabbed Gir hugging him as tight as I could. "Yay hugs." He hugged me back.

"Gir can you tell me what I'm doing here I can't remember anything." I said "He found you unconscious on the sidewalk you filthy human female." A young male walked into the room with an eighties style hair cut and wearing a red striped shirt with black pants. He stood about 5'8. He didn't have any ears or a nose so I guessed easily who he was; Alyssa loved him and was obsessed with him in a way.

"Zim, Zim of the planet Irk?" this is so cool I thought. "How do you know my name filthy worm-baby!" Zim shouted at me."Hey you's got ketchup on your shirt." Gir suddenly entered the conversation.

"Ketchup?" Oh no "Alyssa! Oh my god where is she?" I looked at Gir hoping he would know where my friend was. "Dunno you were all alone when I found you, you were all cold and had a boo-boo." Gir smiled dumbly.

"I don't feel so good." My hands clutched my stomach as I ran out the front door, barely making it to the sidewalk outside of Zim's house throwing up all the contents that were in my stomach and now on the cold cement. "What's wrong with you human?" Zim snapped rudely as he walked closer to me.

"Why are y-"Zim stopped in mid sentence when I cut him off. "SHUT UP!" I yelled Zim took a few steps back sensing anger in my voice."Just shut the hell up! Oh my god why is this happening?" I felt thin cool streams of tears streaming down my face from my eyes as I sobbed.

"You're leaking human. What has caused you to submit and cause so much pain? Tell Zim." Zim pressed walking closer to me in a confident stride. "I thought I told you to shut it." I glared him angrily, Zim glared at me back. "Your anger impresses me human; no one has ever made Zim feel even the slightest bit threatened. What has caused you to be so mournful?"

"This is blood on my shirt. This blood belonged to my friend Alyssa. (A/N. Why did I shoot my own character?). We were running from a burglar and she was shot. She could be dead somewhere and I'm just sitting here." I sat up and stood. "Just call your parental units and tell them where you are hyuman. Zim is tired of talking with you." Zim sneered s he said the word as it passed his lips.

"Call? Call! That's it." I pushed past Zim and back into the house grabbing my phone from the Tokyopop bag that Alyssa gave to me. 'Oh god please be alive'

(a/n: Thank you evryone for your reviews. and im glad that you all liked it. Hope this chapter is to your liking.)


	3. Realization

Ch.3 Realization

(whoo two new uploads in one day. Go me.)

'It's so warm and comfortable, so peaceful. Why do I feel as though I know this place? Like I have been here before or like I know this place?' I opened my eyes painfully as my chest stung with a pain I had never felt before. My eyes fluttered as I looked around my surrounding area, I was in a room, a bedroom to be exact.

Posters were hung all over the walls and ceiling along with the closet, all unreadable since I didn't have my glasses on, curse being nearsighted , I cursed at nothing but empty air. Cloths were scattered along the floor and the room was lit very dimly but just enough for me to see everything in color. I sat up as best I could with my weight on my elbow's hoping it wouldn't hurt my chest too much.

But I was wrong and my body sent a very painful reminder of what was there, I looked down to see that I was wrapped in gauze from my upper stomach to my under arm."Ow! Fuck that hurts. Where am I?" I thought out loud. "You're in my room." A male voice said next me scaring the absolute shit out of me.

"AHHHHHH!" I grabbed the nearest object closest to me, which was a pillow, and hit the guy full force in the face with it knocking him backwards on the floor. "Hey knock it off your safe here. Calm down." He got up and took the pillow from me. I backed up as far as I could 'till I was backed up against a wall.

"Are you the one who did this to me?" I asked placing a hand over my chest. He looked at me."No my sister did, as soon as I set you down and started to take your shirt off to check what happened to you she came in and threw me out." He sighed

I felt relieved."Oh. Well thank you for helping me, I'm really grateful. Umm… do you know where my glasses are? I'm nearsighted so my vision is a bit blurry along with everything else far away." I rubbed my eyes trying to adjust to the darkness in the room. "Yes." I saw him reach over to the desk next to me and grab something. "Here you go, those are some really cute frames." He said handing me my glasses.

"Thanks I like them to." I placed the glasses on my face pushing them up on the bridge of my nose so I could see. Everything became clear as day. (Gayest saying ever. =.=) I looked around at the posters to see that they were readable. 'Mysterious Mysteries. The hell, that can't be right.' "Why does this place seem so familiar to me?"

"I'm not sure. This is the first time that I've seen you." He just shrugged. "Hmm…Wait Mysterious Mysteries, that was a TV show that was featured on…" I looked over at the boy. 'HOLY FLYING MONKEYS.' "What?" he asked 'OMG that scythe hair.' "Holy crap your Dib membrane."

I shot back. "How do you know my name?" he asked freaked out backing up away from me. "Your sister is Gaz, your dad is professor Membrane, and your worst enemy is Zim, he's Irken. Holy mother of god this is so not happening. I'm either dead or this is a total dream."

I looked around the room hoping to find something that would help me out of this hallucination. On the desk next to me I noticed a small ball point pen. It would have to do for now. Grabbing the small pen I positioned it against my wrist, just above a visible blue vein.

"Hey stop! What are you doing!" Dib yelled to me, afraid I was probably trying to commit suicide. A small stream of blood began to run down my arm from the bleeding wound I acquired from poking/stabbing my wrist hard enough. It was not a pleasant feeling to say the least.

"Well I'm not dreaming because that hurt like a mofo and in my dreams even when I become injured I don't feel it, and I'm not dead because I'm bleeding." I sighed heavily. "This can't be real." I looked over at Dib to see him staring at me like I was psychotic. "What the hell are you talking about?" He sounded almost serious.

"Um…Let me try to explain this in the most logical and/or possible way I can, please don't freak out." I took a deep breath before exhaling" Where I'm from you, Gaz, Zim, and Gir are all from a really popular TV show called invader Zim, created by the great Jhonen Vasquez."

"That doesn't make any sense at all." Dib didn't buy my story at all, couldn't blame him though you try to take a girl you don't know seriously when she tells you that you are from a kids cartoon. "I know it doesn't." My head lowered, that's when I spotted my pink Tokyopop bag on the floor beside the bed. My DSI was in it and it had internet access, I just hope it could find service in the reality. It most likely wouldn't but I had to at least try.

Slowly I reached over the side of the bed desperately trying to grab my bag. The sharp dagger stabbing pains in my chest weren't helping in any way. Eventually I got it and pulled it up and onto the bed sheets. Opening it quickly I grabbed the computer like piece of machinery. After turning it on I clicked on the web browser.

"Google, Invader Zim images. Ha! Look at this" I motioned Dib over to me so he would be able to see what was on the screens. His eyes widened immensely. On the twin screens were page after page of photos, all of them being of the show, characters, and even fan comics people had made. I even recognized some of the art. Most were fan art from a site called there was darkhunterwolf, and then there was metro2soul, even notgonnadie. I was surprised that I even got internet access here, let alone Google, I didn't know if they had that here.

"What are these; I've never seen these before." Dib continued to scan the images one by one. "Of course you haven't, these are images from my reality. Honestly I'm completely surprised beyond belief that I was able to get them to appear. Believe me now?" He nodded "I just don't know how I even got here."

"Well what were you doing before you came here?" Setting down the toy, Dib asked me hoping that I could help with whatever the hell was going on. "What the hell does that have to do with now?" It was kind of offending really. But that may have just been me over reacting, I do that sometimes. "Well if something that happened in your back story that's odd or helpful then we can figure out what or why this happened." It was a good idea actually, so I complied.

"I was at my house with my friend writing and editing our story that we had been working on for a writing contest. Nobody was home that day so it was just us, my parents were at some adult party for work down at the county offices. My little sister Brenna was spending the night at a friend's house but back to the point. I left the room to get a glass of water in the kitchen, then I heard this scratching noise on the sliding glass door, figuring it was my cat wanting inside I walked over only to have a burglar break through it trying to unlock it to get in. Freaking out I ran to my room to tell Michelle we had to leave quickly. As we were going down the stairs the man spotted us and chased us out the door." By now I was shaking with fear.

Remembering that was the most terrifying thing I had ever gone through. "The two of us ran to the reservoir hoping to escape him, it had been dried out and emptied of any water since it was late winter early spring. Unfortunately he fallowed us inside. Unfortunately we got caught at a dead end. I got shot, which let me tell you does not feel good, before I blacked out I saw this really bright light that was emanating from my necklace and Michelle yelling my name. That's about it really"

"The only thing that I can't figure out is why your necklace would suddenly light up. But who's Michelle?" My eye twitched. "Michelle was the girl with me when we were attacked" realization hit me like a ton of bricks, just now not later but now, I noticed that Michelle wasn't anywhere to be found.

"Oh god where's Michelle?" I turned to Dib in a panic. His expression became sad. "Sorry, I found you alone and bleeding to death in my back yard, I didn't see anyone else" What happened to me next was something that surprised even me. For the first time in 7 ½ years I cried. There was a reason for me never crying. It never did me any good, never made me feel better, never made anything better, if anything it only made things worse.

Crying to me was just useless and childish. I could feel Dib pull me into a loose hug and rub my back soothingly. "Hey it's ok, I'm sure she's fine." For the next 15 minutes Dib continued to hold and calm me while I let out all my tears. Slowly I gained my composure again. I wiped the tears from my eyes and sniffled a little.

"Man I didn't even know I had tears anymore it's been so long since I cried, let alone in front of someone." I hated this so much, my eyes were puffy and all red, it was all just really annoying. "How long has it been since you cried?" Dib asked curiously.

"I would say about 7 ½ to 8 years. Crying was always useless in my opinion. Nothing got fixed, nothing got better. So I suppressed those kinds of emotions away. Now I'm going to have to try harder, oh well."

"It's not healthy to do what you did; it's alright to show those kinds of feelings. You could have made yourself really sick."

"Hehe, you sound like my pal Damien. He told me the exact same thing." Chuckling slightly for the first time since I woke up, but the moment was interrupted by my ringing cell phone. Reaching into my bag once more I looked at the caller ID. My breath caught in my throat at whose name it showed.


	4. Going Back Home

My ZADR World CH. 4

Going back home

"Hello?" ['Alyssa?'] "Michelle is that you? Thank god you're alright. Let me put you on speaker phone" pressing the speaker button I placed the phone on the bed.

['Alyssa something weird is going on. Where are we exactly?'] "Well if I had to guess, I'd say we're in the Invader Zim world." It was silent on the other line for a few seconds before anybody responded. ['Yeah that's what I thought too, but I figured I was just dreaming.'] She laughed slightly.

"Join the club" my words sounded sarcastic, but in a joking kind of tone."So where are you? Do you know?" [What are you doing you pathetic worm baby? 'Shut up Zim!']

Me and Dib looked at each other. "Michelle, are you with Zim?" I asked thinking that there was no way she was with him, then again I ended up in Dibs yard, so anything was possible I guess. ['Yes, get off of me!'] Michelle yelled irritated. "Michelle put me on speaker phone. ['Ok']

I could hear Michelle put me on speaker. "Alright listen Zim; if you so much as put a claw on her I will see to it personally that I will be the one to slaughter you. I will rip off you lekku and shove them in your eyes, cut open your stomach, pull out your squeedly-spooch, shove it down your throat and make you eat it. Do you hear me?"

Dib was trying to cover his laughing fit as best he could. I couldn't help but laugh with him. ['Alyssa come on don't say that, when you say things like that you mean it. Remember what happened to that kid in fifth grade, you punched him in the face and gave him a bloody nose for teasing you.'] When she said those words Dib quickly stopped laughing.

"I don't mess around. When I say ill do something I do it." Dibs face paled a little, I laughed. "Don't worry I wouldn't actually kill anyone I would go to jail, Damien would not be happy with me for that. Dib started to laugh again. "I'll be there in a while Michelle, just hang tight till I get there." [Got it, No stop Gir wait-] the line cut and the call ended.

I swung my legs over the bed, obviously the wrong choice because gravity and the bullet hole in my chest plate had a different idea. I fell to the floor doubled over in pain, I felt lucky that I hadn't reopened my wound. "Ow!"

"What the hell do you think you're doing! You can't walk in a state like this, are you insane?" Dib helped me to my feet and walked me over the bed forcing me to sit down. "But Michelle, we need to get back home, I have to get her." I looked down at me feet feeling somewhat depressed.

"I'll go get her for you, I know where Zim lives. So lie down and don't move, how you can live after being shot in the chest is completely beyond me." Dib made his way to the door and in the hall way before looking back at me one last time. "Stay put" he said sternly.

"Fine mother" I retorted back sarcastically sticking my tongue out at him. He just rolled his eyes at the comment. "I'll be back later, don't move." I snickered. "No promises" I heard him walk down the stairs then out the front door. 'Idiot' Gently I pushed myself off the best I could manage. This wound was really getting in the way. Slowly I walked in to the hallway with my DS in my hands.

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed like my annoying brother said?" That would be Gazes voice. I looked at her from the bottom of the stairs; she was sitting on the couch playing her gameslave. "Yeah like I'm going to listen to a guy with an over sized head. No I prefer to do things my own way and on my own without help."

Gaz just looked at me before turning back to her game."Whatever" she mumbled. It took me like two minutes to get down the stairs so I wouldn't fall down them. Gaz turned the TV on when I sat on the couch next to her. Amazingly she didn't try to yell at me to get away from her.

I turned on my DS and started to play 'The Suffering'. The game put Vampire piggy's to shame with how violent and gore filled it was. Gaz looked over at me to see what I was playing; she seemed really interested in what it was. Her eyes even opened when she saw what I was playing. I paused and looked at her.

"Wanna try?" I held the game system out to her, smiling evilly. She nodded and took the game from my offering hands. She already knew what the controls were from watching me play for a few minutes. "These graphics are unbelievable." I smiled. "If you want I could use the DS download play and give you a downloaded copy for you to play without the game chip."

Her eyebrow rose. "You're alright, not annoying like Dib, so I won't destroy you." "And I the same .I think this is going to be the beginning of a wonderfully evil and demented friendship" I held out my hand. She looked at me first before shaking it. "I agree" Gaz went back to playing my DS while I turned her game system to one like mine. Because of the DS download play it not only gave her a copy of the game, but also internet from my reality.

After 20 minutes of fiddling with the thing I finished. "Done, I already put all of my gore and blood filled games on it, Including Dementium 1&2." Putting the game system on her lap she handed me mine. "Thanks." Wow she actually thanked me without threatening me. I feel special

"So do you know any embarrassing secrets I can use against your brother?" who knows they may come in useful for me. "Yeah I know a few, want to hear?" I had a smile on my face that looked like nny's when he found out he had head explody. "Hell's yeah."

(20 embarrassing secrets later)

Dib walked up to his house so hear the sound of creepy laughter. When he opened the door he saw me and Gaz laughing our asses off. "Gaz is laughing, oh my god you broke my sister" Dib looked at me frightened.

"Don't look at me. It's not my fault that I'm as creepy, psych, demented, and fucked up in the head as she is. Hell I'm worse than her" I said clutching my sides. "Can I trade you for my brother?"

I started to laugh harder, which didn't help because my chest started to hurt again. "Oh god it hurts. Gaz stop I'm going to bust my stitches." And my laughing attack continued till I fell off the couch and onto the floor holding my head from hitting it on the table.

"Ow." I hissed a little holding my now throbbing head. "You're weird and crazy, you know that right." Dib pointed to me. "And damn proud of it too!" I got off the ground and stood up wobbling a little on the way up.

"Alyssa." Michelle stepped out from behind dib. "Michelle, hey what's up my crazy friend" I waved at her happily from my seat on the couch. "Thank goodness you're alright. I saw you get shot and I thought you were dead." She gave a sigh of relief

"It takes a lot more than that to kill a demon child like me." She laughed a little." Yeah no kidding." She walked over and sat on the couch. After half an hour passed from when Dib and Michelle got here we all settled down. I was next to Dib felling extremely exhausted.

Of course the pain from my injury was just a small throb now. I leaned my head against his shoulder hoping he wouldn't mind. He smiled down at me instead. Of course me being…well me I fell asleep for a few minutes. I could sleep anywhere and not wake up I was such a heavy sleeper.

My little sister even said one day she tried to wake me up and I ended up punching her in the stomach, my friends say I hit them when they try to wake me up. So I woke up on my own when I felt Dib shift his position a little. Some days I was a heavy sleeper, other days I wasn't. Today wasn't one of those days.

"Oh sorry, did I wake you up?" Dib asked me apologetically. Smiling I shook my head. "No, don't worry. Hey I just noticed. I was wearing a necklace the last time I was conscious. Do you know where it is?" I was going to be pissed off if I lost it

"Was it a little silver charm on a chain?" I nodded. "It's in the kitchen on the counter." Thanks. I started to stand up till I fell back on the couch. I clicked my tongue in aggravation. "Dang that stings."

"You feeling alright?" Dib asked me. "I'm fine. It just hurts to get up." I smiled back sweetly. "Here I'll get it for you." Dib got off the couch and left to the kitchen. "Thank you." He came back a few seconds later holding a small chain with a silver charm hanging from it He handed it to me and I put it on.

"The shape the charm is shaped in looks familiar." He sat back down. "It should. It's the Irken insignia, my mom gave it to me for my birthday. Not sure where she got it though. Eh." I shrugged it off and turned my attention to the TV that was playing an episode of Mysterious Mysteries.

"Cool. Whoa it's almost 12. My dad should be home soon for lunch." I knew what he was talking about. "Let me guess. Family night?" Dib looked shocked at first. "How did-" I cut him off before he could continue. "Hey remember, I'm from a world where you are a show. I know everything about you, well the younger you. Till you were in middle school." My nose tickled a little and I sneezed, I rubbed my nose to get rid of the itching feeling.

"Are you sick?" I shook my head. "No I'm just cold. I just realized that I'm still in my Gir tank top and Gir Pajama shorts"

"Hey Gaz can she barrow some of your clothes?" Gaz Death glared at him, the stare sent a chill up my spine even though I wasn't the one she was glaring at. "Fine" she grumbled and got up to go upstairs. A few minutes later she came down stairs with a long Tee shirt and slightly longer Jean shorts. "Here" She tossed them to me.

"Thanks Gaz." I took off my tank top not caring since I was covered in gauze from the collar to my belly button. "Turn around Dib." Gaz sneered at her brother. "Why? What's your problem?" "I don't have a problem, but she might. She has to change pants you idiot." At that last comment Dibs face turned pink and he turned around quickly.

Dressing quickly I stripped off my Gir shorts and replaced them with the black ones with a punk skull on the butt. (XD) "You can turn around now, I'm finished" Dib turned around and looked at me up and down. "Cute" he smiled, I smiled back sitting down on the couch playing with my DS and reading Fan Fictions.

My current obsessed yaoi pairing was ZADR. I was in the middle of reading an extremely fluffy scene.

~Zim lay on the ground, his face colored with a faint purple blush. His body quivering under the touch of his former enemy and now lover. Dib continued his torturous strokes on the alien's lekku, sending wave after wave of pure pleasure through the small body beneath him.

Unable to form any rational sentence or words, Zim could only gasp and pant as he found himself in complete ecstasy. "Dib" He moaned as that was all he could manage to get out. ~

"Pffft." I started to giggle a bit with excitement and a little of embarrassment. I was having a Fangirl moment. "What's wrong with you?" Dib looked over at my screen to try to see what I was reading. "Oh nothing important, don't worry." Nothing important my ass. If he found out about ZADR who knows what would happen.

I moved the DS out of his sight and turned it off. Another half hour went by and all of us were bored as hell, well until the front door opened suddenly. "Children I'm home." The professor walked through the door and closed it behind him.

"Hi dad" Gaz got off the couch and hugged her father. "Hey dad" Dib fallowed suit and hugged his dad. I looked over and gave a fake smile and looked back down. "Dad we need to talk about something." I flinched. Dib sat back on the couch next to me while his dad stood across from us.

"Well it's good to see you're feeling alright miss. My aren't you a small one." Thanks Mr. Professor. As if I didn't feel short enough. "May I ask what your name is." I nodded. "My name is Alyssa Munoz."

"A mixed race. Mexican right?" membrane asked. I nodded. "I'm Indian also." "Really? You're as pale as a ghost."He examined my arm

"I'm Portuguese too, so how I'm so pale and white is completely beyond me. But I like having pale skin. I don't like fitting in. I prefer to be alone." I smiled

"Is that so? That sounds an awful lot like someone else." Membrane looked over at Dib. I started laughing. "No I push others away on purpose. Some say I'm scary, demented, but they also say I'm one of the nicest people to be around. I do have friends like me. We're in the socially awkward group in school." I smiled.

"Hmm. Well son what was it you wanted to talk about?" Dib looked at me, I nodded. Dib was about to explain when the door was thrown open again. Why does everyone slam open doors? Zim marched inside.

"Dib-filth where is that female you helped?" he scanned the room till he spotted me. "So it's you." He glared at me while holding some device. "What's me?" I just looked at him. "I'm detecting a large amount of power coming from you." He looked at my necklace and grabbed it, of course with me still attached to it.

"Where did you get this necklace?" he growled at me. "None of your god damn business!" I shoved him back, which would have been easier had he not been taller than me. I thought Irkens were short. "Excuse me young man, but you can't just barge in here like this." This was all too much for me to take.

"Stop yelling! I just want to go home!" a sudden flash of lightning passed and my necklace began to light up. Behind me a large orb of light stood. I approached it and looked through it, inside was my home. "Michelle this is the way back home."

I looked back at everyone. "Thank you all for helping us as much as you did. We're really grateful, but it's time to go." I grabbed Michelle and walked up to the portal. Looking back at Zim I smirked. "Zim try to be friends with Dib. It might benefit you both.

"What did you say meat human." Zim snapped at me angrily. "Time to go." I grabbed Michelle by her sleeve and was about to jump through when I felt something reach out and grab my wrist. It was Dib. "I have to go back. What's wrong, don't want me to leave?"

"No, you're the closest thing I have ever had to a friend." I smiled. "Not to worry, once I figure out how this thing works I'll visit every so often." I took a step back not knowing how close to the portal I actually was. Next thing I knew I was on the ground covered in dirt on my back.

I looked around to see that I was in the reservoir. "I think I landed on a rock" I sat up rubbing my back. "At least you didn't land on a pointy stick." Michelle was across from me rubbing her head. "Uh…Alyssa, look behind you."

"Huh? Holy Shit!" when I did turn around I was met with something I never expected. Behind me were Dib, Gaz, and even Zim. Gir was even on top of his head in his little costume. "What are you doing here?" I helped Dib off the ground. "No idea. You tripped and fell backwards, grabbing me out of reflex."

"God Dammit! Ok you have to go back right now. You can't stay here" Don't get me wrong it would be totally awesome if they could stay, but what would happen if Zim was caught. "Why?" Gaz asked not looking up from her game once.

"Because this isn't where you're supposed to be. You have family back home, while my family is here. If you want you can stay the night for today." I sighed giving up; arguing with Gaz was something I knew I wouldn't win.

"Sounds good to me. What's today's date?" Dib asked. "Hang on." Michelle pulled her phone from her sweatshirt pocket. "It's March 17th according to my phone; it says it's Saint Patrick day." Sighing I brushed off my cloths.

"Fun." I said sarcastically, what was the purpose of this holiday exactly? "At least we don't have to worry about Zim being arrested; he's already green so people will think he's just celebrating the holiday." As we all started to climb out of the reservoir sirens began to sound through the entire neighborhood.

Looking across the street to see what was going on I walked over to the sidewalk. My heart clenched in my chest, the sirens belonged to multiple police cars and ambulance that were all parked outside my house.

"What happened?" Michelle walked up next to me. "Not sure, let's go see. Maybe they caught the burglar." All of us walked to my house not knowing what had happened, before we could even reach the yard a cop stood in front of us.

"Excuse me but this is a crime scene, no one is allowed in the area." He crossed his arms across his chest showing his authority. "What happened here exactly?" He didn't answer me. "All I can say is that a few people heard some gunshots and the authorities were contacted. I can't give any more information."

"Great." This sucked big time, I had so many questions and no one wanted to give answers. "What's your name?" the man asked pulling out a notepad and a pen. "Alyssa, Alyssa Munoz. I live here."

"You do? Wait here and don't move." He walked over to the man who was talking to two other men; I guessed he was the one in charge of this whole thing. That and I was his badge on his shirt. Then both of them walked toward our little group of weird.

"This is the girl who says she lives here sir." The larger man looked at me and crouched to my height, it was not fun being only five foot one. "Hi there sweetie how are you?" his voice was soft and almost caring. He thought I was a child too? Dammit!

"I'm 16."I said plainly "I have a growth hormone deficiency." He blinked a few times before standing straight up. "I'm terribly sorry young miss."I rolled my eyes. "Now I heard that you live here is that correct?"

I nodded. "Well when we got called about this we rushed over, we found the front door wide open and the inside of the house trashed which we assumed was caused by a struggle." He sighed before speeking again. "When we explored the house further we discovered something."

My heart pounded in my chest, praying to god that whatever happened wasn't what I thought it was. Nothing could have prepared me for what he said next.


	5. Tradgedy

Holy crazy taco man it's been forever since I posted another chapter. Well special thanks to Cheeto-scorpioDimagram for reviewing and don't worry I will make this the best story you have read….hopefully. (lol) To clarify in the story, I am exactly 5'1 and I'm 16 years old. Michelle is 16 as well and Zim is taller than me. But I'm sure I'm boring you guys out of your minds so I will get on with the story. I don't really care if this story doesn't get any reviews, I'm just happy that those who do read it are enjoying it. This next chapter is a bit sad and dark.

Ch.5 Tragedy

Michelle: Hey Dib, what happened?

Dib: Nothing we need to be involved in.

Gaz: who were they? The people she saw and identified?

I could hear all their words. Not one of them ignored. I was in my room playing video games and losing poorly. I had been scarred beyond anything I had ever gone through. Even worse than the time I fell off the jungle gym in first grade. After that incident my views on everything changed. But what happened then was nothing compared to what I had witnessed just a few minutes ago.

Flashback start

"Miss Munoz, we need to you help us with something." The chief officer stated motioning me to follow. Shaking with anxiety and fear I followed him hoping that it wasn't what I feared the most. Unfortunately I had been terribly wrong. Dib had followed behind me, probably to help if anything went downhill.

"Here we are." The chief looked at me, then at two hospital gurneys. "We found these two in the house with multiple gunshot wounds and severe head trauma. Can you please identify them if you can?" I nodded numbly. Looking at the gurneys I felt cold. It was different than in movies I saw, these held real dead people who had been in the wrong place at the wrong time.

The chief signed for the medic to pull the sheets off of the bodies to show the faces of the deceased. As soon as the sheet was pulled down I felt all color and composure leave me. "AHHHHH!" I screamed falling to my knees feeling nauseous. Clasping my hands over my mouth to stop any bile and any other contents in my stomach from making reappearance I tried to think of something else.

The head officer crouched down by me placing a hand on my quivering shoulders. "Do you recognize them?" I didn't answer I was in too much shock to give any sort of reply even if I wanted to. Then I felt Dib place his arms around me to stop my consistent shaking. "Alyssa you need to answer them if you want their help." His voice was full of care and worry.

I nodded and looked over at the officer with empty eyes. He asked again. "Do you know them?" I nodded. "Yes" my voice shook and was on the verge of cracking. "They were my parents. They were at a work party last night." He nodded writing down what I said.

"You've done very well Alyssa, may I call you Alyssa?" I nodded once again. "Ok that's good. We'll do all we can to find the man who did this to you. We will leave right away to start a search. Now can you give us a description on what the man who assaulted you looked like, it will help more than you know."

After giving a full description on what the guy looked like the men left and me and the others were left to stay and wander inside the house as freely as we wanted, so long as we didn't touch anything in the taped areas.

Flashback end

Gaz: Dib? Do you know?

Dib: …Yeah I do. They-They were her parents.

Dib sounded as though he was at fault. It wasn't. If anything I should feel at fault for not calling the authorities sooner.

Michelle: Oh god, poor Alyssa. If I know her well enough she's probably suppressing her feelings again. I bet she feels like it's her fault they're dead.

Dib: She really shouldn't.

Michelle: it's how she deals with things like this.

Gaz: Not surprising.

Zim: Why is she so concerned about those parental drones anyway?

Dib: you wouldn't understand Zim.

I could feel myself feeling worse than before. I dropped my game controller and lay down on my bed clinging to my pillow. Silently I listened to my character be demolished and torn apart by the monsters I had been fighting previously. But now I just didn't care, I honestly wished that that was me being mauled so I wouldn't be here alone.

Michelle: We should leave her alone guys.

Dib: I'm going to go check on her

Michelle: And I'm ignored, great (lol)

I could hear Dibs footsteps echoing in the hallway as he walked down to my room. My door pushed open slightly and I could hear a soft knock. "Come in."

I saw Dib in the doorway. "You ok?" he asked sitting down next to me and rubbing my shoulder soothingly. "No not really. My parents are dead; my little sister doesn't even know what's happened. She should be home any minute and I don't know what I'm go-"

"I'm home." My little sister called from the front door.

"Fuck! Brenna stay by the door." I got off my bed sitting up and having dib help me stand. "Why?" she responded back. "Just do it!" I yelled back. "Ok fine, god" slowly I walked out of my room and down the hall to the stairs with Dib next to me. When we stood at the top of the stairs my sister stared at him wide-eyed.

"Where the hell did you get such cool Invader Zim cosplay outfit?" she ran up the stairs and stared at me. "Come on munchkin. Let me introduce you to the Invader Zim group." I led her to the living room. She screamed so loud I had to cover my ears, everyone else did the same.

"Ok beaker we get it! Shut it!" I yelled to her after she finished. The reason for her nick name beaker is because anytime she yells or screams it's like a piercing sound loud enough to make your ears bleed. "This is so cool; he even looks like the real Zim only taller." I walked over to Zim and yanked one of his lekku hard enough to show that they were attached to his head.

"That's cause he is real Brenna. This isn't a joke." I felt my hand be swatted away from the appendage. "Don't touch me filthy human." Zim screeched at me and extended his spider legs, holding the sharp ends to my neck menacingly. Not once flinching I pushed the metal limbs from me. Any other day I would have run screaming, but with recently witnessing my parents be wheeled away on gurneys to the nearest morgue had left me desensitized.

"That person next to you is Dib membrane, that's his sister, whom I have befriended. And-"I looked around the room looking for Gir only to notice that he wasn't here. "Where's Gir?" I asked looking at Zim who only shook his head unknowingly.

"Gir is here too? Oh my god I have to see him." Brenna spazzed jumping around excitedly. "Guess who made waffles." Gir exclaimed stupidly coming out of the kitchen holding a plate of steaming waffles. "How did he- I didn't even know we had the ingredients for those-never mind, whatever. Brenna we need to talk." I lead Brenna to sit on the couch.

"About what?" she looked at everyone in the room. (Another boring story repeat. I'm just too lazy to actually type the whole explanation thing again.) "So when I got back mom and dad were on gurneys and put into ambulances."

"Are they ok? They're fine, right?" I could see Bren's uneasiness as her anxiety sank in. everyone else in the room looked away with sad expressions refusing to make eye contact. "No Brenna mom and dad are dead. It's just us, Tori, Amanda, and baby Aiden." Brenna's eyes filled with tears and she ran to her room locking the door behind her.

"Poor Bren." I got up to walk to her room and stopped in halfway in my tracks. "Everyone always asks if we are twins since we look alike. We were born in different years but we may as well be. We're opposites, me and her. Unlike me she shows her emotions openly and is much more sensitive. I got rid of that part of me long ago. Brenna on the other hand, she's like a small child that needs to be cradled when upset or told sad news. She's always been more sensitive than me."

"Why is it so sad that they are dead anyway? So what, they were weak I'm sure if they couldn't defend themselves from one human with a weapon." Zim stated coldly. I walked over to him and slapped him hard enough against the cheek to knock him to the floor.

"Shut up Zim! You don't get it at all!" I began to shout at him, I was infuriated with what he said. "I don't understand." He said in a tone that was curious and a little scared. "How could you possibly? Everyone here knows how it feels to lose someone! Dib and Gaz lost their mother, Michelle lost her dad a few years ago, and I just lost both of my parents no less than half an hour ago! How could you possibly understand when you were alone to begin with? You were alone from the start, we weren't!"

Zim just stared at me wide-eyed as if he just saw some monster looming over him. "Come on Gir, come with me." I grabbed onto one of Gir's unattached arms. "Does scary girl need a hug?" He asked holding the plate of waffles. "No Gir I don't. But I know someone who does." I lead him to Brenna's room and knocked on the door twice.

"Brenna, someone's here to see you and make you feel better." I said listening for a voice to sound on the other side. "Who?" her voice was shaky and racked with sobs "Does someone need hugs?" Gir asked taking of his costume. "Yeah." The door unlocked and opened a bit so Gir could go inside.

The door closed again and I walked into the living room plopping down into a ball on the couch. Dib sat next to me and rubbed my arm reassuringly. "It'll be alright." He said smiling a little. Yeah things were going to be alright; sure my parents are dead and characters from my favorite tv cartoon are in the real world. Yeah this is so normal. NO IT'S FUCKING NOT! I continued to yell in my head seeing as it was really the only place I was really free.

"I'm not so sure anymore. We have nowhere to go. My big sister Amanda lives in Arizona, and my biggest Tori works two jobs full time to support her family." I could see Gaz glare daggers at Dib. "You're moving in with us." Gaz looked at me then at Dib. "What are you talking about Gaz?" Dib asked shocked at the fact that Gaz was actually offering to be nice to someone without declaring doom on them.

"You will share my room and live with us. I'll convince my dad somehow, now get packed. I'm helping you." She stated grabbing my arm and promptly yanking me off the couch and onto my feet. We walked to my room and packed my stuff. All my clothes from my closet and my dressers, my pillows and all my art supplies as well as my pictures I drew. My makeup was packed away along with my ps2 and all of its games as well as the original play station games. My posters and zombie calendar my mom got me for Christmas. My iPod in my pocket and my manga and nail polish was stashed away in my backpack. Everything I had packed fit into one small suitcase and a backpack. Not a lot for a 16 year old but then again I didn't pack everything I owned per say. (Long paragraph)

Gaz did grab a few amines that I owned just to see what shows we had here. But the amine's I watched were bloody ones. Elfen lied, Higurashi. But there was ouran high school host club and avenger and those weren't so bad. She also grabbed a few dragon figures and statues I had that she thought would make her room look cooler, like my dragon water twister that changed color and my black light. I was glad she grabbed those because I would miss them.

"I think that's all I can bring Gaz; I don't want to crowd your room." I said putting my backpack on. "It's fine let's go." She said walking out of my room to the others. "Alright, Brenna I want you to go live with Emily. I already talked to her and her parents and they are fine with taking you in. they will be here in an hour so get packed up so you can leave."

Brenna opened the door to see me and Gaz walking to the living room and followed. I stood with everyone and waited. "Why do you have a bag full of cloths and stuff? Are you coming to live with Emily too?" I sighed shaking my head. "No Brenna I'm not. I'm going to live Gaz and the others in the Invader Zim universe."

"Why?" Brenna yelled and became frantic for a second before settling down. "You know we made an agreement to never be around each other's friends and we have no place to go. But don't worry ill visit every so often to see how you're doing." I ruffled her hair and poked her forehead.

"You better, or I'm going to fallow you like a stalker shadow." She responded in a joking tone. "Creeper much?" I retorted back "you're the psycho." "And don't you forget it either munchkin." I smiled. Once again my necklace began to glow and a white orb appeared behind us. "Yo bren."

"What" she said letting go of Gir and letting him run back to Zim. "I was probably going to get in trouble for buying this. But I bought a sakura-con ticket online, you can have it though." I took the ticket from my hand and threw it to her. "Yay now I can go t Sakura-con with kitto and his family like he invited me."

I laughed a little. "Bye I waved as we walked through the light. Next we found ourselves in Dibs living room on the floor. "OW! What's with me and hitting the friggin table mean seriously come on." I sat up rubbing my back and noticed Zim walking out the front door. "Bye I guess. Roll call; make a noise if you're alive."

"Here" Dib said next to me. "My game's not broken so I'm fine." Gaz got up and sat on the couch. "Good to know that everyone made it without getting hurt. Well almost everyone. Stupid table" I mumbled quietly "Hey Gaz I'm going to unpack, can you help?"

"Sure." We spent the next the next half hour unpacking when professor membrane walked in. "Hello daughter, hello Gazes friend. Spending the night?" He asked pointing to my clothes that were in my hands. "You could say that I guess." I kept my head down. "Dad something bad happened in her reality and now she has no place to stay. So I offered to let her move into my room and live here since she has no place to stay."

"What happened that was so horrific?" he asked sounding a little curious. "My parents were murdered. And when I went back to my reality cop cars and ambulances littered the streets and my driveway. I'm just glad my little sister wasn't home when he got there." I sighed putting the last of my cloths in the drawer.

"And where is she?" "Oh, she is living with her friend Emily." "I'm sorry for your loss." Then I heard a higher pitched voice. "I'm amazed you aren't crying your eyes out." I looked over to see membrane holding his little puppet. (yay mini membrane. Anyone remember him from the episode Zim went to mars and took the entire planet. He talked when dib was leaving his house and his dad spotted him.)

"Trust me I did already. But I won't anymore. Crying won't bring them back, so it's useless to show those feelings and utterly pathetic emotions. They won't make the pain fade, all that's left is to move on." With that said I walked past membrane and walked out the front door for a walk alone to clear my head. What life was I going to live now I wondered.

Yay chapter…. 5 I think, eh. Anyway I'm just glad that this chapter is done and over with. Please R&R if you would. Please no flaming or rude comments. I will only use the flames to cook marsh mellows with the Invader Zim group at our campfire. This is Fynx signing off (aka crazychick16)


	6. Chapter 6

Wahoo Chapter 6 :D. I don't know what to say here. Oh, I have recently discovered that I have forgotten to add the disclaimer at the beginning of these things. So I will do so now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim or any of its characters, only the plot and the sexy scenes in the future chapters of Zim and Dib :D Suck it ZADR haters.

I didn't know where I was going really. I just let my feet take me wherever they lead me. After a few minutes of walking in the dark moonlit night I turned to my right to see a strange green house. There were gnomes that always seemed to fallow your movements, and right now they were turned to me and watching my every move. 'God I hate gnomes, even alien ones.'

I began to walk away again but stopped when I heard the front door open and see a familiar green dog walk out of the fence. "Hi scary girl." Gir waved excitedly. 'Does he always have to be so cute…yes' "Hello Gir. What are you doing out so late?" I asked walking over to him "I don't know. Why are you outside?"

"Just going for a night walk to clear my head and relax. Come on I'll take you back to Zim." "Ok" Gir took my hand and we walked back to the alien base that was so 'cleverly' disguised. (Lol) I knocked on the door twice and waited patiently for someone to open it. When it finally did it was Zim who stood in the doorway.

"What do you want human?" He growled at me. "I'm just bringing Gir home. Goodnight Gir." I said letting go of his hand and turning to leave. "Hold it earth female." Zim called after me. "It's Alyssa, learn it. What do you want?"

"When you knocked me to the ground in anger, I had never been that scared before. You acted like an irken elite on a rampage. Tell Zim your secret on how you were able to cause such fear." I sighed looking at him. "There's no secret to tell Zim. What you witnessed was straight human anger at its fullest. Well my fullest, other humans get way worse I'm sure. We humans can be very frightening without realizing it. Our emotions can be our greatest weapon, but they can also be our greatest weakness. Hate can make us strong as well as blind to things. I've seen you Zim and I have seen you showing some emotions as well. As for love…Well love is a different thing all together really."

Again I turned and left to Dibs house. Well our house now, its weird saying ours though now that I think about it. It's like he's my brother. I always wanted a brother. I laughed to myself. Once I arrived I opened the door to see Dib on the couch watching tv. "Have a nice walk?"

I smiled taking off my shoes and walking over to him. "Yeah, just needed to get some air and clear my head. Mind if I join you?" He smiled back at me. "Sure" he scooted over so I could sit down alongside him. I walked over taking the empty seat, then tucked my knees into my chest so my feet wouldn't touch the ground.

"What are you watching?" I said looking over to the TV screen. "Mysterious Mysteries." I laughed slightly. "That's funny." "What's funny?" he asked looking over at me. "One day I'm a 16 year old girl with a ZADR Fetish, writing fan fictions and being crazy with her friends. The next I'm in a whole other reality surrounded by my favorite cartoon characters I grew up watching. It's all kinda funny really. Scientists in my world always theorized about inter dimensional travel, and how it would lead to other realities. But they never had proof so they waved it. And yet here I am, the first inter dimensional female traveler for my earth."

"It does sound cool, and hey I went to your reality so I guess that makes me the first inter dimensional male traveler for my earth." We both laughed and I looked up at the ceiling. "Makes you wonder just how many other earths there are out there. Just waiting to be seen." "Yeah" he looked up as well. "But there's no reason for me to go back to my reality. I lost what mattered to me most. Well no point in crying when it won't do anything." I sighed placing my head on top of my knees.

"I've only known you for two days and you already worry me." Dib stated poking my head. "Well I shouldn't. I'm just gonna watch bloody stick figure battles on my dsi." I pulled out my dsi from my sweatshirt pocket and turned it on. (It just magically made its way in there.) I went to YouTube and decided to watch the retardedness of stick figure arena 3.

"These always make me laugh and feel better." Dib looked over at the screen right as a purple figure was harshly thrown on a death spike and impaled. "It's all blood and violence." I looked at him. "Point is?" I asked looking back at him. "Nothing." For the next two hours Dib and i watched mindless stick figure videos. Dib admitted that the videos were funny and distracting. It seemed that this new life was going to be a good one.

Sudden Michelle pov

"Michelle did you feed the dog?" Zack yelled from the living room. "Yes." I yelled back. I went back to my colored string and continued to braid it into a necklace while listening to zombies by a band called cranberries.

"Turn that music down!" Zack yelled again. He wasn't my dad; he was just my mom's boyfriend. We hated each other. "It's not loud!" it really wasn't. God I hate him. I wonder how Alyssa is doing. It was a big day for her yesterday. Then I heard footsteps coming down the hallway and my door slammed open. "I told you to turn down that music! You alway-"what happened next was something I had a hard time processing.

All I knew was Zack was in my doorway one second and the next he's a pile of dust on the floor. "Wha-What the hell happened?" I looked next to me to see a laser gun or something close to that sticking out from under my bed. I dropped my string and backed away on my bed till I hit the head board. "Aww but we want to dance." Came a voice from underneath my bed. Then a small robot like figure popped up from underneath the frame and sat happily on my comforter.

"Gir, you just…you just vaporized my mom's boyfriend Zack. Thank you so much! I'm finally free of that asshole!" Grabbing Gir I pulled him into a hug. IT would have been nicer had I not hit my head on the gun that was still sticking out of his head. "Ow." I rubbed my head hoping that there wouldn't be a bump there later. "Gir how did you get here and why are you here to begin with?"

He just stared at me blankly for a few minutes as if his brain had stopped working and he shut down. "Gir?" I asked. Then he moved and reached inside of his head and pulled out a small necklace with a silver chain and a small shimmering charm. "Scary girl sent me here with the pretty necklace." He held it out to me to see the small irken insignia reflect the light.

"Alright that explains how you got here, but why did she send you here in the first place? If I know her she wouldn't want you to just run off with her favorite accessory for no reason." Alyssa would go ballistic if she lost that necklace she loved it that much. I remember her having a bitch flip when she lost her neon green and black striped tights, only to find out that they were being washed. Yup Alyssa was crazy in more ways than one when it came to small things.

"She told me to come gets you. She wants me to brings you back. I LIKE WAFFLES!" He screeched randomly jumping off my bed and began to smash his head against the wall repeatedly. I guess you can't get brain damage if you're made of metal. "Oh! Ok let me get a few things and we can go." Quickly I jumped off my bed and grabbed a large duffle bag from my closet and began to stuff it full of all my clothes and all of my valuables that would fit into it.

After packing away my laptop and its charger I left to the kitchen to grab my phone from its charger that was plugged into the wall. That's when I noticed a bank card on the counter. It couldn't be my mom's because she was off on a work trip for four weeks, so leaving her bank card behind was out of the question. Shrugging off the thought I grabbed it and went to the computer room where the family computer sat.

Logging in I went to the bank site that the card belonged to. I typed in the long credit number to see who it belonged to. It belonged to Zack; go figure him leaving it out in the open for someone to take. 'Let's check how much he has, oops had in his account.' I went to the saving and checking tab to see how much was in the account. To my surprise it was a lot.

$451,000 was stashed away. I saw a transfer button in the corner of the screen and decided to move the money to another account. 'He won't be needing that money anymore counting that he isn't even in the world of the living anymore.' Clicking the transfer button I successfully moved 200,000 to my mom's account and 251,000 to my account. I had a debit card so it automatically changed once it was finished sending.

Then after that I headed back to my room to see Gir sitting patiently on my bed. "Alright Gir I'm ready, let's go." He smiled and pulled a large potato sack from his head. "What's that for?" I asked curiously pointing to the sack. "Nothing." Then before I could react Gir screeched and lunged at me throwing the bag over me. Then I blacked out. All I remembered was Gir laughing and saying something about going back home. (A/N this took place at night.)

Alyssa (me, or Fynx) pov

Darkness. No light, no anything. Just black surrounded me as well as voices that could be heard but not seen by those who possessed them. "No! Get away from me!" I screamed tripping and falling on my chest. 'You have to keep going. Don't stop, go.' "What?" I looked around me to see if there was anyone near but found nothing.

'Keep going.' It kept telling me. I pushed myself off the ground to sit on my knees and hugging my arms. "I can't. This isn't real. Just make the voices stop!" I covered my ears with my hands trying to drown out the words. 'Then just wake up.' The voice said gently.

"Huh?" I looked around again, not once removing my hands from my head. I couldn't take much more of this. I'm going insane. 'Wake up.' That's all the voice said t me before the ground crumbled underneath me and I fell into the black emptiness below. "Hey wake up. Alyssa wake up."

My eyes snapped open and I shot up in my bed, my chest was heaving and I was breathing heavily. 'It was just a dream.' I tuned to see Dib looking at me with a worried expression on his face. "Wha-?" I looked around to see that I was in my bed that was opposite of the bed that belonged to Gaz. Membrane had got it for me since I moved in with her.

"I think you were having a nightmare. And a really bad one, you screamed loud enough to wake me up from my room." He backed up a bit giving me room to breathe. "Great, just what I need. I thought those stopped when I was 10. Obviously not." Running my hand through my hair I found out that I was sweating. Gross.

"What do you mean stopped having them when you were ten? Nightmares?" I nodded. "Yes. When I was little, about 8 years old, I started to get horrible nightmares every night. I never even told my parents or my sisters about it, I thought that if I ignored them and didn't tell anyone that they would go away. But they didn't, they got worse and worse. Not as bad as this one because I never screamed. However when I turned 10 the nightmares suddenly stopped happening. But this, this was to close for comfort. If they keep occurring I'm afraid I'll have another breakdown." Sighing heavily I shoved the covers off my body and stood up to walk to the doorway.

"Let's hope they don't come back. I can't imagine what you would be like after a breakdown." Dib said walking behind me. "Well right now you're looking at the result of my last breakdown when I was beginning middle school. I become my nightmares on the outside, a cruel realization really. After seeing them in the nightmares I feel like I want to be that way too, but I become detached for a few days and hardly talk to anyone at all." I turned to smile up at him

"It's sort of like your nightmare realm from when you and Zim got stuck in your subconscious. Yet it doesn't affect you like it does me. Consider yourself lucky for that." There was an awkward silence between us for a few seconds before wither of us spoke. Gaining a random burst of courage I spoke and broke the silence between us. "Let's get some breakfast." I smiled, he smiled back and we left to the downstairs to the kitchen.

There I saw Gaz playing on her system and looking rather focused. "What are you playing?" I asked pulling some cereal from the pantry and a bowl from the cabinet, then sitting at the table. "Dementium." She stated plainly, not once looking up from her game. "I think I made your chronic game playing worse." I laughed sitting down to pour myself a bowl of what I thought was a generic brand of frosted flakes.

"You look horrible, not to be rude, but you look a zombie." She looked at me for a second before turning back to the game for the mentally unstable and insane. "No offense taken. Didn't sleep well." I put a spoonful of the food into my mouth and letting my mind go blank. "That sucks." Gaz replied reaching over the table and grabbing the cereal box to pour herself a bowl of breakfast.

"Yup, just a bit." I shoved another spoonful of food down my throat. "What day is it? Tuesday?" I asked finishing off the rest of my food. "Yeah." Dib said sitting next to me with a plate of toast and eggs. "Don't you guys have school today, it's a weekday. I don't since I'm not even on record in the hospital records or anything here."

"Nope, school cancelled on account of food poisoning from the school cafeteria." Gaz said sounding rather bored as Dib shuddered slightly. "Ah, gross. How long is the closure for?" "No idea." Was all she said before I turned away to look at Dib. "Fuuun." I got up grabbing my bowl and my spoon and put them in the sink cleaning them then putting them in the dish washer.

"What's fun?" Dib asked still eating his breakfast. "School being cancelled. I'm bored, what do you want to do for today?" he thought for a second. "Not sure." Well that sure helped the question, way to go Dib. "Well I'm going to go taunt Zim. It's fun to see him get all angry. But I feel angry at the fact that he's taller than me. He looked about as tall as you Dib."

He shrugged. I went upstairs to the room I shared to get dressed. I pulled out a pair of neon green and black striped tights and some jean shorts that went to my mid thigh. Then I grabbed a black tank top and my black jacket. Along the back and hood were spikes that were rainbow colored. After putting on the tights I buttoned and zipped up my shorts and grabbed my black knee high convers.

They were my favorite pair of shoes I ever owned. Next I brushed my hair out and changed my part so a majority of my hair covered the right side of my face, but didn't cover my eye or face since my glasses kept the hair back. It just covered up my forehead, which I was grateful for since I pretty sure I have a huge forehead. Then I moved onto make up.

Taking off my glasses I grabbed my eye liner and put it on all the way around my eye instead of only halfway on the bottom. It gave me sort of a Goth or punk look and I liked it. Then I put on purple eye shadow along with mascara. When I finished I put on my necklace of soda pop can tops.(you know those lids you use to open cans of Pepsi or coke. It's made of lots of those.) Then I added my necklace with a spider inside. It was big and it glowed in the dark at night. Most people got the ones with scorpions inside, but I went with spiders. Ironic though since spiders scare the hell out of me.

I quickly painted my nails a shiny black. Looking in a mirror I saw my eyes looked rather dark. It reminded me of when my mom told me I looked like I had panda eyes. Then I headed back downstairs after zipping up my shoes and putting in my red black paint splattered gages. They were fake of course; I would ever get real ones and ruin my ears that way.

I walked into the kitchen to get my phone and noticed Gaz and Dib staring at me. "Why the staring people?" I asked putting my phone in my pocket. "You have to let me barrow that outfit." Gaz said finally staring at my chest. Maybe she was staring at my boobs, even if I was short I had a flat stomach and I was a 36 C-Cup. I chuckled slightly "Maybe when your older." I stated.

"I'm 14." She protested. "Yeah, and I'm 16, so I win." Dib eventually stopped staring at me and went back to his laptop that I didn't even know he had with him. "Ok, itaki mask." I said happily, I was an anime fan you see, so I know some Japanese words and phrases.

Dib looked at me confused. I sighed. "It means I'm off in Japanese." "Oh, well then bye." He waved, I waved back and went out the front door. Pulling out my mp3 I placed my big skull candies over my ears and blasted 'Your Betrayal' by Bullet For My Valentine. Then I walked along the side walk past houses and small buildings. I passed a few guys along my walk and even got a few double takes. It dawned on me that they were going to try to talk to me. I hated it when guys talked to me, I hated attention.

The guys I passed tried to ask me out. I got a scary and evil thought and smiled then said to them 'You'll have to take it up with the severed heads in my closet. Then if they reject you I'll just have to cut your head off with a pair of hedge clippers.' Their faces went looked like this O.O

Again I smiled and told them that I don't date and that I enjoyed being single. I walked on till I got to Zim's base. The gnomes just stared at me again. 'Creepy ass gnomes' ignoring them I walked up the walkway to the door opening it knowing full well that it wouldn't be locked. Nobody was home so I just decided to walk around the living room.

Then a bright light appeared in front of me and I saw Gir standing in front of me in his costume holding a potato sack. "Hi Lucy." He chirped happily. Why he called me Lucy I will never figure out, but I didn't care. "Back already? Did you get what I told you to?" I asked pointing to the sack. He nodded. "Uh-huh."

"Good job Gir." I walked over to the sack and opened it slightly. "And the girl comes face to face with her stalking kidnapper. Boo!" I laughed pulling the sack open more. "You're a bitch you know that." Michelle laughed standing up and getting the sack off of her. "Tell me something new; get your bag and stuff. I have to take Gir to go get his reward for doing this. I promised him two chocolate bubblegum suck monkey shakes."

"K." she grabbed her bag and threw it over her shoulder. "Ok Gir Lets go. Can I have my necklace please." He nodded pulling out my irken insignia necklace and gave it to me. Then we all walked out of the house, Gir on his leash, me listening to music loud enough to blow out my eardrums and make me deaf, and Michelle apparently counting clouds. "If you keep staring at the sky like that you might float into the sun." I taunted. "Whatever." She laughed shoving me slightly.

I stopped in front of a small store that had a sign that said 'Store' yeah real creative. Oh well. "Is this the place Gir?" "Yup." I nodded and walked inside. "Let's get you reward shall we." I went to the counter and ordered. "Can I get two large chocolate bubblegum suck monkey's please." The guy didn't even look like he was paying attention. "$4.50" he said in a bored tone.

I gave him exact change and got the weird drink a few minutes later. "Thanks." I got out of that store like it was on fire. "Here you go Gir, drink up." I handed him his prize and we all went back to Zim's. When we got there Gir opened the door and I looked inside to see Zim on the couch typing on something. He looked over at us and glared. What did I do to piss this guy off exactly? Oh yeah I bitch slapped him on the cheek.

"Gir what are you doing?" he asked slightly growling at me. "I got chocolate bubblegum." Gir opened his mouth to show the mess of sweet candy and melted chocolate. Gross. "What are you doing here?" Zim glared at me with big maroon eyes.

"Just got Gir a little treat. No need to flip the math out ." then I smirked as a very devious idea popped into my head. 'Zim if you thought that slap the other day was bad, wait till you see what I'm about to do to you right now.' Which led me to do what would leave Zim scarred, or at least never be rude to me again.

Holy flying monkey, 3,941 words in the story not counting this right here. Now I know this was a stupid spot to stop, but I want to leave in a good place that I wouldn't forget my train of thought. Please R&R! This is Fynx Signing off


	7. WHA?

OMFG! It's been forever since I last updated. Like not kidding it's been months 0.o, but I got a very excited review from a young strong female invader on the tenth and I got my motivation back to write my story, thank you very much *Invader lacy*for your wonderful reviewing, this chapter is dedicated to you. I do apologize for any grammatical and spelling errors, I just started insanity and ended my first fitness test, let me tell you… this shit is so exhausting. But enough of my dumb rambling. Let's move on to the story shall we. *collapses from tiredness.* please enjoy the little wordy things.

WHA?

"Now there is no need to spazz out Zim, it's not like I was going to steal Gir and never return him. But now that I think about it, I really like spazzes." Casually I walked over to Zim, staring at him for a few seconds before I unexpectedly jumped the poor green teen and pinned him to the couch on his back with no hope of escape. This is all part of my zadr plan.

"What in the name of irk do you think you're doing you human female?" Zim screeched at me, moving roughly trying to shake me off him. He really didn't like me being on top of him did he. I bet he's a faygo, my word flamboyant gay. Nah just kidding it was from a web comic I read called homestuck on . He continued to struggle, I sighed in annoyance.

So to stop his writhing I put him in a pair of handcuffs and cuffed him to the bar next to the couch. ( I don't have any idea how the bar got there or came from. I just wanted to put Zim in handcuffs. Im sure all you zadr fangirls would do the same. :3)

He stared up at me wide-eyed and stopped struggling instantly; looking at me with what I thought was fear. With a evil smile I reached into my knee high convers and pulled out a large bowing knife and sliced his shirt in half right from the collar all the way down to the hem of its bottom. His face was so priceless I couldn't help but chuckle to myself. I traced my fingers down his blemish free chest lightly to the hem of his pants and tugged on the hem slightly.

He squirmed uncomfortably and glared at me. "Oh stop glaring Zim. It's not like I'm going to dissect you or anything. In fact I'm amazed you haven't used your pack to throw me off of you." I smiled while he lifted his head a few inches from mine to scowl at me. "It's going under updates and new advancements. It will be in standby for a few days. If I could use it I would have thrown you through the window."

"Aww that's so sweet." I tugged his pants down a few more cm's. Just enough to notice that he sported a V. 'Nice Zim, nice.' Zim still watched me with anger and fear, unsure of what I was going to do. "You know I've always wondered what alien cucumber tasted like." I pressed the blade against mi lips, giving it a quick kiss and smiling against the shining metal. ( XD I'm a perv)

"You will not do that to Zim! I will not allow any female near that sector of my body!" he screamed kicking his legs, but I adjusted myself to keep his legs down with my own. "Oh that's good you did take sex ed in high school. And just to tell you, im fucking messing with you." I took my hand off his pants and looked down at him. Poor guy doesn't get human humor, I mean he was still glaring at me with hell fire in his eyes. "Oh some on, cant you take a joke." Alright now kiddies this was the point where my inner pedo bear took over because before he could scream at me again I moved my hand between his legs and took his need into my hand. 'holy shit he really does have genitals. Dude that's awesome to know.' I thought with an evil smirk placed expertly on my face.

Involuntarily Zim arched his back, pushing more of himself into my cupped hand, he even let out a quiet moan, I swear I would have got a huge ass nosebleed if it wasn't for Gir staring at me torment the poor irken elite. "Ok enough torture." Getting up I walked over to Michelle who just stared at me, awe struck with what she had just seen me do.

"Zim remember, all girls are like me. Gir here are the keys to the handcuffs. Give them back to me tomorrow and I'll give you another suck monkey." His eyes shot open as he screamed around the living room. "Tacos!" He ran to the couch sitting on Zim's stomach and began to unlock his cuffed wrists. "Come on Michelle, time to go." I grabbed her by the back of her shirt collar and dragged her out of the door, not moving as she was still in a state of shock, shutting the door behind us and walking down the empty streets.

Fuck sidewalks, how dare they tell me where I can and can't walk. Moving from the even cement I made my way to the house in the middle of the car lane. I thought about cars coming down the road and swerving to avoid me, hitting poles and totaling their vehicles. It made me smile. "Alyssa?" Michelle asked walking over to stand next to me.

"Hmm?"I answered while humming the resident evil movie theme. "What did you just do back there, how and why?" she looked to me with curiosity. "Nothing. I just played a game with Zim. How you say? Easy men are all the same no matter what planet they are from, so sexual tension works. As to why I did it though is a selfish reason. I'm turning Zim away from girls so he'll go for boys."

"Alyssa you're not doing what I think you're doing are you?" Michelle asked almost afraid to hear my answer. "Guilty." I sang as I skipped and turned, my skirt swaying in all directions. Did I forget to mention a little insanity was mixed in my smile. Yes? Ok just making sure you people noticed. So I continued my stroll down the road humming my song.

"Hey Michelle where are you going to stay while you're here?"I asked hanging off a light pole. She shrugged and placed a finger on her chin in thought. " I could rent a hotel room until I get a job and get an apartment." She explained reaching into her bag and pulling out her debit card. I wonder if it works here. If it doesn't we can make her an account. "Sounds like a plan to me. Did you get Zack's bank card that was laying on the floor?"

" Yeah I go-." Michelle started before looking at me with a raised brow. "I left it for you to find the last time I spent the night at your house before you came over to mine. I didn't know if you would find it or not, but apparently you did." Kicking rocks down the street I nailed a car door with a medium sized one, effectively putting a scratch on it. "Oops. Man I wish I could see Zack's face when he finds out his money is suddenly disappearing."

"Zack's dead." She stated simply. I stared at her as if she was on drugs. "ok if you're on drugs you better hand them over, I don't approve of shit like that." I held my hand out assertively waiting for anything she might have. Even though I knew she didn't have anything. "No I'm not kidding. Gir vaporized him, so now he's just a pile of dust in the kitchen trashcan." Michelle laughed.

"Oh my god I wish I could have seen that. I feel like I've missed out on the biggest thing since I discovered yaoi." I dramatically threw my arms in the air and pouted. "You did, but nothing is better than two gay guys fucking. So don't compare, it was pretty funny." We ended up having a laughing fit in the middle of a really populated area so we got plenty of stares and strange looks. Not like we cared anyway. So after we settled down we went on a hunt to find her a decent place to stay, surprisingly we found her a clean hotel with a single bed and bath, it was clean to.

We said our goodbyes and I walked back home, taking out my phone to look at the time. Staring at the digital numbers they read 2:34 p.m. God it was still in the afternoon, today was going by so slow. I reached the house and opened the front door. "I'm home." I looked around and didn't see anybody except Dib sleeping on the couch. He looked dead with the position he was in. Just then I saw Gaz descend down the stairs with her game in her hands, turning to look at Dib then me.

"I killed him." I said jokingly before laughing a little bit, she joined in after and looked to me. "You have got to be the only person who has ever made me laugh." She rested her arms on the railing of the wood stairs and watched as I made my way over to her. "That's good. My psychotic and mentally unstable personality is reaching you. Hey you know what yaoi is right?"

"Yeah, the Japanese term of boy love." I nodded and smiled. "So you're a Fangirl. Great to know." She raised an eyebrow at me. "Alright now what I'm about to tell you is one hundred percent true. There is this pairing of two characters from my favorite cartoon. They are enemies so they make great fanfiction lovers."

"So who are they?" Gaz asked placing her game in her shirt pocket. "ZADR stand for Zim and Dib romance." She stared at me with this look that said WTF are you talking about? I sighed and grabbed my dsi. "Here i'll show you some fanart and fanfiction." After the browser loaded I went on deviantart and showed her what I had in my favorites in my folders.

"Ok that is so weird and creepy. It's wrong, but I can't will myself to look away from it." She only scrolled down the pages more, taking in every detain of each individual photo. "There are even fanfiction of Zim and Dib fucking, there have even been comics made." She looked at me with determination. "I wanna see." I laughed and took my dsi. "Oh god what have I done. I've infected you with the ZADR goo. Sorry to say but once you're infected with it you can never go back. You can never look at them the same anymore."

She grabbed my shoulders and stared at me. "I don't care." I sighed removing her hands from my body. "Ahh. Still so young. Let's get to your room. Dib almost caught me reading My paranormal romance the other day." The story was so graphic I was drooling. (the fanfiction I just said is not real.) "Let's go." She grabbed my hand and pulled me upstairs and into our room, locking the door. Hooking up my Dsi to her computer so we could listen to music too while we read it on the large monitor. I turned on Bruises and Bitemarks we we began to read the rated m fanfictions for ZADR.

Three hours passed and I was on the bed laughing as Gaz read the literature out loud for the both of us to hear and enjoy, unfortunately we were unaware of who was standing outside the door. "~As Zim and Dib continued their fight in Zim's base Dib began to feel the adrenaline pump through his body and stomach. He tore the clothing from the invaders body to show a small and almost feminine like body and frame. His body was thin and had curves, but he was male.

Zim retaliated by tearing Dib's shirt to shreds with is sharp clawed hands,~" Gaz was laughing so hard she fell out of her chair with her face all red. 'Talk about rolling on the floor and laughing your ass off.' "Tag me, tag me. Your turn to read. Read this beautiful piece of work." She crawled over to me and tagged my hand. I walked over and took my seat in the chair

"~ Zim craved more, wanting to see more of the humans pale white skin. He tackled him to the ground and pinned him to the ground. "What the hell is wrong with you Zim? You're never this violent." Dib said as he fought to escape the Irken's hold on him. "Idiot human. I warned you not to get near me. It's the mating season for us, and it's difficult to ignore these carnal thoughts and instincts we have. But to bad for you, irken consummation can be rough and animalistic." He smirked, his zipper like teeth shining in the light the many monitors gave off.

Suddenly aware of the situation he was in Dib struggled more to try and run away. But Zim was stronger and tore the rest of his clothes away, tearing the rest of his shirt and tossing it aside so he could abuse the pale flesh beneath him-~"

"What the hell are you two reading?" Dib yelled from the other side of the door. Man he sounded astonished and I could detect a hind of embarrassment in his voice. I turned to look at Gaz and we laughed again. "Nothing." We said in unison, getting up silently I walked over to the bed to whisper in Gazes ear. "Get the camera, we should have dib read this and tape his reaction. This is every girl in my reality's dream. I need to do this." She nodded, understanding my want for this.

She gave me a thumbs up and turned the camera on. "Recording." She whispered. I looked into the camera and gave two thumbs up for all future viewers to see. Opening the door I smiled. "Hi there." I greeted Dib happily, he was not so happy as me. "What were you two reading, I heard my and Zim's name. Why do you have a camera?" he asked, Gaz only shook her head, "No reason."

"So you want to know what we're reading?" he nodded and I smiled wider. "Then come here and sit." Taking his hand I led him to the computer seat, sitting him down in front of the lit screen. Gaz moved and sat on the desk next to him, a clear view to see his face. "Ok start reading from top to bottom."

The whole time he was watching it his face would change to so many different expressions. "What the-? Oh my god. The fuck? AHH! My virgin eyes, they're burning. Why would? Why would people write this. Oh god im blind." He said covering his eyes with his hands with a flushed face.

I swear if it hadn't been for my brain reminding me to breath I would have died of suffocation from laughing so much. He Got up from his seat and looked at me who was on the floor holding my sides and laughing hysterically. Gaz was still holding the video camera which was shaking now with her body shaking in hysteria. "How can you read this?" Dib snapped to look at me as I was picking myself off the floor.

"I'm a ZADR supporter." I said taking in much needed oxygen and starting to quiet down. "I just like it, these people make you sound so smexy." I smiled "I've come to realize that I support this fandom as well." Gaz hopped of the desk with the camera still recording. "Gaz I suggest running like hell." I stated before bolting out of the room and down the hall way and out of the house with Dib hot on my trail. 'holy shit I never knew I could run this fast. WHoo!'

Dib chased me all the way across the city, he was so determined to catch me. I just kept running as far and long as my legs could take me. Gaz would know if I died if I didn't return back to the house. My body dead in a ditch somewhere. Lol that would be funny as shit. 'God help me.' I smiled and kept running for my life.

Whoo chapter 7 is now done. It's not really as long as my last chapters, but it'll do since I haven't updated a god knows how long. Please R&R it is much appreciated but not needed. Will I get caught by Dib or get away unscathed. Toon in next time to find out. Hopefully the next chapter will be out soon. Im juggling like three stories right now. A sequal to a story I love. Two kuroshitsuji fics and Christmas specials. Merry Christmas My fellow skittles and happy holiday. This is your friend Fynx signing off.


	8. Chapter 8

Ok everyone Im back and ready to write the next chapter. I did just finish with y insanity workout today, my very first one that wasn't the fitness test. It was the hyper cardio workout, o.o dear god am I sore as hell man. My hamstrings are screaming at me, but I will keep you guys posted on my progress and weight loss so you can all see how much it works. Might even post a pic or two of my start and finish on my profile for you. But right now im going to start this thing and post so I can fall over and sleep. Thank you* Invader lily and Zil* for your review I very much appreciate it, this chapter is dedicated to you. And yes I do indeed have a Dsi XL, it's red.

HA!

'Run Bitch Run!' I screamed to myself as I turned sharply on the corner of a deserted neighborhood, desperately trying to escape my inevitable death. Quickly I recognized where I had ran and sprinted as fast as my legs could carry me to the poorly drawn green base of a house, grabbing the knob without the lock getting in the way. 'God Zim ever heard of locking the freaking door.'

"Ahh!" Zim screamed and shot up out of his seat on the couch when he saw me burst through the door like a madman, or rather madwoman. "What are you doing here girl?" He backed away from me as I ducked behind the side of the couch in a small crouched position. He was probably afraid of a repeat of what I did to him earlier, good. He should be afraid; I just might do a repeat.

"God fuck stop shrieking Zim I'm not here to rape you. If I was you would already be on your ass with your dick exposed to the public to see. I just needed a place to hide from Dib. I Pissed him off so bad I may as well have written a suicide note explaining where to find my body's remains." I peeked over the side of the couch at the door, waiting for Dib to burst in.

"Where is she hiding?" Dib appeared in the door way breathing heavy and panting. His face was a little flushed and hair a mess. 'HA! He looks like he just finished having sex.' I stifled a laugh but smiled insanely, shaking to keep my chuckles silent. "Huh?" Zim turned to face Dib, caught off guard by his sudden appearance in the conversation.

"Alyssa, the girl who bitch slapped (XD) you the other day." Dib walked up to Zim standing over him with only a few inches apart from him. The perfect distance for me to put part two of my ZADR plan into action. Carefully and quietly I put my cell phone on record and placed it on its side on the couch head in clear view of Dib and Zim's closeness. Standing quickly I sprang from behind the couch and threw myself forward with as much force as I needed.

"Long live Zim and Dib romance bitches!" I cried putting my hands out in front of me and Giving Zim a nice big shove in the back. Like I had hoped to achieve, Zim and Dib's lips collided in a nice intimate action to which I started spazzing.(now answer me honestly my fellow fangirls and fanboys, how many of you would have done the same thing if given the opportunity?) I had an eyegasm as I watched the two teen boys simply stay like that wide-eyed and in shock, not really sure to either stay together or pull away.

Much to my disappointment the two separated from each other. I had been hoping for a hot makeout session, but no, fate had to be a bitch today. Luckily I had gotten a few pics of them on my camera I had snatched from the house before running like roadrunner. Dib had the brightest blush I had ever seen on a guy and placed his hand over his lips. While Zim had an awesome yet adorable blue blush painting his light green skin, his lekku (antennae) twitching slightly.

'So adorable, must hug.' I ran up and hugged Zim so close my head rested on his chest, man it sucked only being 5'1, but in times like these they were so fucking worth it. Still it surprised me Zim reached a height of like 5'10, but who cares about measurements, more loveness shit. "Let me go you insane human!" Zim grabbed my shoulders and pushed me away from him.

I smiled and grabbed my camera that was still sitting on the head of the couch. "Well I'm gonna go. I need to show this video to someone." And with those words I left the house laughing and giggling to myself. I sent the video I made and pics to Michelle by phone and waited for her reply and reaction.

Soon enough within about 30 seconds I got a txt back.

From: Michelle.

*squeals like mad* that was so…so… I can't even find a word to describe what I just saw. Was that part 2 of your plan?

To Michelle, From Alyssa:

You know it. :3 Part three will come either today or tomorrow depending on my mood and level of laziness. With Dib chasing me I'm pretty tired. But it will happen no matter what. *troll face*

"HI!" a familiar high pitched voice yelled from behind me. Turning I looked down to see Gir holding a rubber piggy and some sort of ray gun looking thing in his other metal hand. "Hello Gir how are you? And what exactly is that thing you are holding in your hand?" I pointed to the piece of metal and wires.

"Master made it. It supposed to turn machines into humans for enslavement." He smiled adorably as he always did. "Really? Does it work?" I asked taking the gun and holding it in my hands, rotating it in different angles to get a better look at it. "No. It only blew up master's lab. It was fun." I frowned.

"Aww, boo. Sad day for him then." I looked at it once more before deciding to do something stupid. Either it would end up with me exploding and my entrails all over the pavement and buildings, or it would somehow work and I would be supreme ruler of nothing. Either way I was going to do it anyway. Taking the butt of the gun in my hand like a bat I pulled my arms back and hit the thing against a pole a few feet from me.

It sparked a little but didn't blow up much to my happiness. "Ok hold still Gir, I'm going to try something dangerous and outrageously stupid it might end up in me splattering everywhere." With the final warning given I aimed at the little SIR unit and pulled the trigger. A quick puff of smoke shot in my face and I coughed, waving my hand in the air to make it dissipate so I could breathe. When it finally did clear I looked in front of me to see something so shocking I was sure I was going to faint.

In front of me was a 5'10 boy with very pale peach colored skin and white hair. For clothing wise he sported a green hoodie with a pair of dog ears and eyes sewed on top of it with the tongue hanging down from the end. He wore black skinny jeans and had a pair of black shoes of some brand I couldn't name. "Gir?" I asked looking at his bright blue eyes, he had nice long lashes, he looked like a sexy anime guy.

"Yes." He replied in his same Gir voice. I jumped so I high I almost touched the air. I walked up to him and smiled patting his head sweetly. When he felt me doing this he raised his hand to the top of his head, feeling for something that should have been there but wasn't. "Aww, where's my antennae?" he asked looking at me.

I smiled again trying not to laugh. "It's not on your head Gir. Your human now, so it's right here." I pointed to the front of his pants between his legs. He pulled the pants slightly to look down at what was there. "Oh." He smiled and let go of his pants. God if he got any cuter I was going to have to kidnap him and lock him in my closet with no hope of escape.

And then we walked into the sunset and ate tacos and got married. The end…..

(Just kidding, I still have a surprise in this chapter for my readers and I don't plan to leave them hanging with a stupid cliffhanger)

The next day I woke up and plotted part three of my scheme to get Zim and Dib together. I ended up showing Gaz what I had on my phone from the day previous, and let her watch what I had caught on film. Afterwards she told me she wanted to help and we began to discuss plot ideas. "Dude check out the pen I bought yesterday."

I held up a black and red pen. Gaz took it in her hands and ran her fingers over it. "Yeah and? It's a pen." I smiled and took the pen back. "Not just any pen, but a inter-dimensional pen. Whatever I write with this will happen exactly like I have written it." Gaz nodded. "And how exactly is that going to help?"

"Well Michelle and I went experimenting with my necklace the other day to see if it worked on other dimensions as well. It did and we found a reality where this pen existed, so we bought one and brought it back. I was hoping to use it for my Zim and Dib love extravaganza today."

"Does it work?" Gaz asked me getting up from the table and going to the fridge, returning to the table with a soda in her hand. What are you writing?" I stopped my scribbling and turned it for her to read. "Gaz gets up from her seat and goes to fridge to get a soda that's bad for her teeth and digestive system." I held the paper in my hand while twirling the pen in the other.

"I don't believe you." She stated simply, so I turned my notebook around and began to scribble on it once more. Gaz got up from her seat again and walked into the living room, where Dib sat on the couch in a total daze from yesterdays love scene. Walking behind the couch she moved his arms to wrap them around his neck and pull him into a hug from behind. "I love you big brother Dib." She smiled hugging him close before letting go.

It was enough to snap Dib out of his trance and looked at her with a strange look like he was witnessing the apocalypse happening, a look that said WTF? Gaz snapped out of it and turned to look at me, there in the doorway with my arms propped against the door frame with a successful grin on my face and pen in my hand was me. "Believe me now?" she nodded and walked over to lean down and whisper in my ear for only us to hear.

"Let phase three commence." She said deviously. I smiled. "What did she say to you?" Dib asked getting off the couch to stand. Me and Gaz exchanged glances and smiled with twin smirks. "Nothing." We replied. "You guys are up to something and I don't wanna know!" Dib bolted out of the house in a run. He was smart or fun, and again not so smart.

I smiled and began to write in my yaoinote,(yup that's right, I got one, you all be jelly.) like a man on speed. "Gaz looked at me. "Are you writing already?" I didn't answer, I was already writing and couldn't afford to lose my buzz, once it's gone it's gone and I don't get it back for like ever. The gears turning violently in my brain as I worked.

"Here call Michelle; we're going to have a movie night. And by movie night I mean ZADR porn. Live." I tossed my phone to her, my pen not stopping for a second. "Sweet." She took the phone and dialed the number as she walked upstairs. "Hey Michelle- Yeah it's Gaz-"I moved to the couch and resumed my work.

'This will be my best work yet. Long lasting foreplay, multiple orgasms if possible. Moving scenery, Zim's house, Gir sets up video cameras to livestream to the membrane mega screen TV in living room. No interruptions will happen in either the irken or membrane household during the duration of the event.' And so on. I wrote for a good two hours straight and my wrist felt like it was ready to fall off just for detail of the event.

I rubbed my wrists to ease the pain and turned on the TV to watch some stupid cartoons. The event wasn't meant to happen till 11 tonight so I waited patiently for the time to pass while I waited. I tuned into the secret channel I had set up to see a large picture of Zim's living room. 'Good to know Gir got the cameras set.' I smiled and turned my program back.

So I kicked back and watched TV for a good few hours before I realized it was 9 p.m. a Good two hours before Zim and Dib were to put on their little show. My eyes were burning from staring at the screen to long and I rubbed them to ease the pain. Then I saw Gaz descending down the stairs.

"Hey Gaz, I set up the TV out here to show Zim and Dib's time together." I said as she walked to the couch. "So we can watch it on the big screen. Nice my friend." I smiled and took the remote in my hand. "And we can record the whole thing and make DVD copies." I could feel blood dripping from my nose and wiped it away.

"God I wish you came here sooner than you did." Gaz responded stretching her arms. "I'm going to go get some pillow, blankets and some other random crap for tonight." I got up and headed upstairs and grabbed as many black skull punk blankets and pillows as I could carry and threw them on the floor in front of the couch. "I'll get snacks and drinks for us." Gaz headed for the kitchen before I stopped her.

"Wait your snacks scare me, let's go to my reality and get some snacks from there. At least I know they won't kill me. The money should be the same right?" I asked, she thought a second before answering. "Should be." She said and walked into the kitchen to open a drawer and pull out at least $100 in cash.

With that we left for my reality and went to about three different stores in search of good movie night snacks. Cheetos, 7up, candy, laffy taffy, chocolate, Doritos both ranch flavored and nacho cheese, some funyons. We pretty much got as much as we could carry and headed back to the membrane house with our arms full. After arriving we set everything up on the coffee table and pushed the couch back so we had more too.

(Alright everyone I am only giving one warning here, you are about to enter a yaoi zone, if you don't like yaoi then GTFO of here and go read some other thing until the next chapter is posted. Everyone else who is bold enough or fangirl crazy enough enjoy the fallowing words and scenes.)

"Come one guys, it's gonna start any minute." Pillows and blankets lay scattered all over the floor, while drinks like soda and water sat on the table. The water of course being mine seeing as I don't drink soda. (No seriously I don't drink soda, it makes me sick and throw up. Probably the bubbles and shit, but whatever back to the eventual dick fucking of asses XD)

"Is Michelle here yet?" Gaz asked, and no sooner had she said that we heard a loud knocking on the front door. "She is now." I smirked walking over and opening the door to see Michelle dressed in a pair of short boxer shorts and a skin tight tanktop. "I'm here. Let's get this party started." She cheered walking inside and turning the living room lights off so we sat in darkness.

Smiling I turned on the TV to see that the event had already started.

Zim pinned Dib down to the ground, straddling the human's body for him to easily slide between his legs and situate himself there comfortably. "I want you Dib." Zim's voice resonated with lust and want heavily as he stared down at him. Dib looked to be taken back by what Zim had just said but he didn't make any move to remove the irken from his body.

Instead Dib moved his hands up to cup the alien's face in his hands and bring him down into a heated kiss. Zim dug his claws into Dibs shoulders, enticing a surprised gasp from the boy's pale lips, Dib ground his hips against Zim's to create a delicious friction between them, obviously trying to tease the green teen.

In response Zim moaned into Dib's mouth and arched his back, pressing his chest flat against the other's broad one. Eventually both of their lungs cried for air so they separated, panting and breathing deeply to fill their oxygen deprived organs.

"This is beauty." I said as I looked at Gaz and turned the volume up to 60 so we could hear every quiet groan and moan the two males made. So I turned my attention back to the tv to see that things were beginning to heat up nicely.

Dib reached his hands up to Zim's head and began to gently stroke his lekku. Zim gasped and clenched the fabric of Dib's coat with his three fingered hands. "AHH~…Dib more." He pleaded wantonly, moaning repeatedly as Dib continued his ministration on the overly sensitive stalks.

Leaning upward Dib did something Zim obviously hadn't expected and took one of the black feeling into his mouth, where he licked and sucked on them mercilessly, sending shivers down the Irkens body that were strong enough his body shook visibly. Zim squeezed his eyes shut and pressed his hips against Dib's, desperately trying to re-create the addicting friction they had made before.

In one swift motion Dib had flipped their positions. Now perched on top of Zim, he reached into his coat and pulled out what I thought to be an advanced version of the alien sleep cuffs from the first episode of Invader Zim. It didn't look like dib cared that he had them, maybe thinking it was a good idea to bring them. And apparently he was right in that department. Quickly he grabbed Zim's wrists and pinned them above his head, cuffing them together, the second time the irken had been bound, the first time being my pleasure.

"What is the meaning of this Dib-beast?" Zim yelled as he pulled at the now locked handcuffs. Perhaps Zim noticed something else about the cuffs we couldn't see, an affect they had on him maybe. By the looks of his reactions they looked like they sent small electrical waves through his body, which must have been enjoyable judging by his reactions.

Massive amounts of heat rushed through his body and lower pelvis as the cuffs continued to send wave after wave of small shocks throughout his entire being. Shivers ran down his spine and he shuttered at the feel of it, biting his shirt collar to keep any moans in the back of his throat from erupting past his vocals. "You're my prey now Zim. But I'm not going to dissect you or expose you. " Dib breathed hotly against the still wet lekku as he moved a hand under the Irken's uniform top, his fingers grazing lightly over the heated leafy flesh.

"I intend to explore and find out about your anatomy in a much more pleasurable way. One which should be enjoyable for the both of us." When Dib said that I couldn't stop from squealing, I was so hyper. I turned my gaze back to Gaz to see her face a light scarlet color. This had to be a little strange for her seeing as it was her brother she was watching.

"Gaz, you alright? I'm sure this has to be a little awkward seeing as your watching your brother fuck an alien." She shook her head and continued to watch the TV. "It's fine. Besides I can't find it in myself to look away anyway." I smiled. Anyway back to the paper view porn that was showing.

Zim was reduced to gasping for breath as Dib kissed his neck. He had a small blue blush coloring his cheeks. I didn't know Irkens blushed so it was really awesome and cute to see. Zim gave a small yelp as Dib bit down gently on a rather sensitive patch of skin. There he licked and sucked the skin and left a sort of blue purple kind of mark. 'Maybe the Irken equivalent of a hickey' I thought. Moving up Dib took the Zim's lips with his own and kissed his passionately. Pulling Zim's shirt over his head Dib removed the fabric and stopped it at his hands seeing as the shirt couldn't go past the handcuffs that bound the alien.

Dib traced small patterns on the seemingly flawless green skin, probably admiring it. "You've become beautiful after being on earth for 6 years Zim. You've grown taller too. It suits you." He smiled as he ran his tongue up the others chest and to his lips where he kissed him once more.

Zim whimpered a little in discomfort as his skin tingled slightly in response to the water in Dibs saliva. But he didn't care, without giving any sign Zim extended his metal spider legs and removed dibs trench coat and shirt from his shoulders. Then he proceeded to rip the shirt that was still caught on the handcuffs into shreds, letting the pieces fall to the floor.

Dib just looked at Zim somewhat surprised. With a playful smirk Zim reached his hands over the human's head and held his neck and pulled his down. "It's not fair if I'm the only one whose identity is exposed." He whispered in Dib's ear before biting down on the lobe lightly. Dib moaned and held himself up on his elbows so he wouldn't crush the small boy beneath him. He was taller than him by a few inches, therefore he weighed more than him too.

Their hips ground together is a steady rhythm but much more needy than previously. Their obvious arousals meeting and pressing against the other with every move, making both of them shudder in anticipation. Moving his hands underneath the others body Dib pulled Zim into a sitting position on his lap where his cock sat between the mounds of flesh that made Zim's ass.

"Tell me what you want Zim. If you tell me then I might give it to you." He said against the lekku once more. "What else?" Zim smirked wrapping his arms around Dib's neck to pull him closer. "I want you to fuck me hard." He smiled with a slight tinge of insanity mixed in it.

Smiling in victory he had gotten the irken to say what he wanted Dib moved to sit down with Zim on his stomach. In a easy move Dib removed both his and Zim's pants. Both their dicks springing free from their confinements.

I covered Gazes eyes to be sure she didn't burn her retinas. Michelle on the other hand was in total fangirl bliss. As for me, well let's just say I needed a sham wow to soak up all the blood that was dripping into a puddle on the floor that dripped from my nose.

Hungrily Dib moved Zim's head to the tip of his dick and looked at him with a devious smile. "You need to get it wet. If I move inside you now you'll bleed." Zim nodded and moved down to lick the head timidly, not really sure if he was doing something right or wrong.

Easy enough he found out what made Dib moan and what didn't, he learned that twisting his worm like tongue around the entire thing with it in his mouth and giving it a little squeeze was a beyond good thing, and that using your teeth was a definite no-no. Soon after a few more licks and sucks Dib pulled Zim's head form his now throbbing and pulsing dick.

"That's good enough." He said and helped Zim stand, pressing their lips together and moving them into the kitchen to stand against the wall. There Zim stood with his back against the painted surface with Dib looking at him longingly. Dib picked the irken up off the ground and Zim wrapped his legs around his waist to anchor himself there and off the ground, the wall being the only thing to keep him from falling when connected like this.

Placing a kiss on the Zim's lips Dib slowly pushed his way inside Zim's tight virgin hole, he distracted him from the pain and kept his slow pace, moving inch by inch into the warm tightness of the others body. After what seemed like hours Dib was completely engulfed and Zim feeling completely full. He adjusted to the size quickly and nodded for Dib to continue. He didn't need any other command or word as he began to pull out and thrust back inside in a even gentle pace, being sure he wouldn't tear anything when he thrust inside.

Zim gasped as he felt the warmth and pulsating of Dib's cock inside him, feeling as he rubbed against his inner walls with so much pleasure he lolled his head back with his eyes closed.

"Ok this it just..wow, you actually made them wall fuck and made Zim give Dib a bj." Michelle stated as she placed a handful of flaming hot Cheetos in her mouth. "Yes, yes I did." I commented rather proudly of my art taking place in front of me.

"AHH!~" Zim screamed, his eyes shooting open wide while his body lurched forward. Dib had just struck what I think was Zim's prostate, if he had one. "T-there,Dib hit that spot again. " Dib did as he was told and aimed for that same spot, hitting a small jumble of nerves that seemed to throw the irken over the edge of insanity. Moving his hand down Zim began to stroke himself in time with Dibs thrusts, feeling as though he was going to explode if he didn't find some way to release.

I had just noticed Gaz had removed my hand from her eyes some time ago and was seemingly fascinated with what was going on. Michelle was having a fangirl attack, which in my opinion was normal counting on what she did on a daily basis when she was on the computer looking at yaoi.

The trusts came faster and more erratic than when they first started, Dib closing in on his own climax he picked up the pace. "D-dib I c-can't, I can't hold out anymore. I'm going to explode. Dib!" He screamed as his cock exploded, his seed shooting out onto both of their chests. Dib fallowed suit and came after a few more penetrations, releasing his own seed into Zim's body.

With no more energy to use they both collapsed to the floor, pulling out Dib laid Zim on the ground so he could rest. They layed down on the ground exhausted and closed their eyes, but not before Dib reached over and unlocked the handcuffs from Zim's hands, letting them fall to the floor with a quiet clank of metal. Then from the far end of the camera I noticed Gir fall from the ceiling and land on the ground silently on his feet. "Aww."

Zim and Dib hadn't noticed Gir falling from the ceiling, nor did they really notice when he placed a blue colored ufo blanket over them and ran out the door laughing slightly and closing it behind him. "Dib." Zim said quietly.

"Hmm?" he answered and kissed the top of the aliens head. "I love you." Zim smiled nuzzling his head in the crook of Dib's shoulder and neck. "I love you too Zim." He smiled hugging Zim lovingly.

The others and I were in a complete and utter state of shock when he uttered those words out loud. Michelle was choking on her hot Cheetos and coughing up whatever didn't make its way down her throat. Gaz ended up doing the classic spit take with her soda, the liquid splattering all over the table. And what of me you ask, well my brain exploded, making all my brain chunks and stuff splattered on the inside of my cranial cavity. Leaving me to stare at the screen with the 1000 yard stare plastered on my face

"Sleep well Dib." With those final words the boys fell asleep for the night, as did Michelle, Gaz, and i. The best thing about today was that I got it all on dvd. FUCK THE WORLD BITCHES!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everybody I'm back yet again with the next installment of My ZADR World. Now the good thing about this chapter is I'm getting it done early before I do my next workout with insanity so there won't be as many errors in this one as chapter eight. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Thank you to all those who have given me wonderful reviews, I hope to get more as the plot progresses.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

WTF BOOM! The truth sucks ass sometimes.

The next morning I woke up to the sweet smell of pancakes, or some other type of flour based food, and eggs with linguisa (Portuguese sausage) and hash browns. My stomach growled at me angrily and I got up. My legs and hamstrings screaming at me due to the position I had slept in. Having your legs curled up into your sides is not the best feeling in the world.

I sat up and looked around the room to see what the damage was from last night's little fling. Honestly it wasn't in that bad of shape, there were a few chips and empty soda cans on the floor, the blankets and pillows a little messy. But those really weren't a big deal, about 10 minutes of cleaning and it would look like it did before we tore it up. Standing up I wrapped my blanket around me to keep the cold air off my bare legs since I only went to sleep in an oversized shirt. I stole one of Dib's.

Walking unsteadily on my feet to the kitchen I made myself feel like I was drunk stuttering, only you know…not drunk. There in front of the stove with a spatula in one hand and pan handle in the other stood a familiar silver haired young man about 16. He turned over to me and smiled. "Morning sleepy head." The boy chimed as he scooped the eggs on the plate on the table center.

"M-morning Gir." I yawned covering my mouth, taking a seat on one of the wooden chairs and tucking my feet to my chest and knees up. "So what were you doing in the ceiling last night at Zim's base? I saw you drop down from the cameras you set up." He only smiled and took the seat across from me. "I was taking pictures. Even when I was a robot with a serious mental issue, I always thought it would be better and much more docile for my master if he had a mate. Even if it was another male"

Gir let out a heavy sigh and looked down at his hands. "Ok I like that you're smarter as well and human and everything. But what does it matter if his mate is male or female. It's just gender, a simple label that you have your whole life, it doesn't define who you are. Who gives a flying fuck, if you want to be gay and have a male lover and be happy like the rest of us than I say go ape shit man." I grabbed one of the fluffy pancakes and began to nom on one of the corners. 'Wait since when do pancakes have corners, oh this is a waffle without the little square thing in it. Ha, duh.'

Looking back up from gazing at my pancake/waffle thing I noticed Gir was staring at me with tiny hint of amazement. "What?" I asked taking another bite to fill my pissed of digestive organ. "Nothing, just that you are much more excepting of same gender relationships than most others of your species I've seen. I noticed some humans are not so…forgiving of it."

"That's because according to the bible the relationship between two men or woman is considered taboo in the eyes of the lord. They're ignorant. They're afraid to see something that's a little odd or different. But that didn't stop did. Although that was kinda my fault, I wrote in the yaoinote. " I chuckled finishing off my piece of food. "Fuck morals and all that other shit." I laughed throwing my arms in the air.

"What's going on?" Just then Michelle appeared in the doorway with a serious case of bed head and not seeming to be fully awake yet. "Hey there sleeping beauty. Sleep well?" she groaned while I pulled out a chair so she could sit her butt down and feed herself. "Eh, kinda. My dreams were filled with cocks, cocks, and oh yeah, more freaking cocks. But other than that I slept pretty good." She stretched her arms and sat down. "Dude something smells bomb." She sniffed looking at the table.

"I believe this is what your human smell receptors are detecting." Gir pushed a plate of waffles drizzled in syrup and berries to her. "Thanks. Who are you? I feel like I know you." She asked him putting a large bite of food in her mouth.

"Michelle this is Gir. I turned him human the other day." Moving forward I took another pancake and nommed on it happily. "You're kidding?" Michelle asked wide-eyed. "How did you manage that?" she looked to me. "With one of Zim's little ray gun thingy's, I don't know im retarded." I laughed taking another bite.

"So you admit it." Gir said snickering to himself. "Damn right mothah fuckahs. And damn proud of it to." I stood doing the gay superman pose with my finger high in the air. Then Gaz came in the room. (anyone else feel a dark chill of impending doom.) "Hi there." We greeted.

"…Food." She grumbled sitting down and started eating like she had been starving for days. "Damn, hungry much?" Michelle said looking at her with a raised eyebrow. "I'm always hungry when I wake up." She replied still eating. "Ok then. Well I'm gonna go check on our little love birds. Just to be sure Dib didn't rip Zim's ass in two." After that I got up and made my way to the living room to plop my butt on the floor.

Faintly in the background I swear I could hear Gir snickering in the kitchen. I payed no mind as I turned on the tv to see a nice picture of Zim and Dib still sleeping peacefully on the kitchen floor tiles. They looked so cute together. All naked and cuddly under the blanket in each other's arms. It brought a smile to my lips. Then I thought back to the confession they both made to the other last night just before they passed out from being tired.

The yaoinote stated clearly that the two individuals whose names are written within its pages will not make any confession of any kind unless they already harbor feelings for the other or unless the confessions are written down in the book itself during the writing. 'I hadn't written any confessions of attachment like that in the books pages. So why did they confess?' a few days ago they hated each other and wanted each other's head on their walls.

That's when it hit me. My eyes grew wide as I came to realization. 'FUCK!' I screamed to myself. The day I pushed Zim into Dib. Dib was in a daze all the next day and Zim hadn't come after me to kill me at all. It all made sense now. I had brought feelings that were buried inside them that they tried to ignore and forget. 'OMG WHAT HAVE I UNLEASHED!' I felt like a cupid from my mom's book. The cupid matched people together who were meant to be together, even if they hated each other with a passion.

I feel so almighty, ok not really but still, kinda cool. "So how are they doing?" Gir was standing behind me watching the screen as Gaz and Michelle walked out of the kitchen. "Yeah they ok after last night's performance?" Michelle asked with a tiny laugh mixed in. I looked behind me to smile up at them. "They seem alright actually. Zim didn't bleed even though it was his first time and he's virgin." I stopped for a second to look at Gir.

"He is virgin right?" Gir shook his head. "He was until last night. There were no records of him being with anyone before in his pac or other things. So yes Dib was his first. Is bleeding normal if it's your first time mating?"

"Well for human girls it can be if not taken gentle at first i'm not sure if it is the same for other species of aliens. But if a human male engages in anal intercourse and bleeds it can be a result of their partner being too rough. But I didn't see Zim bleed so he's fine, plus his moaning and groaning didn't indicate any harm." I smirked. Gir just nodded and processed my words.

"Alright? I have to disagree with you there Alyssa." I turned back to look at Gaz looking at me and motioning me to look back at the tv. "He's breathing rather quickly and, and his breathing is extremely heavy and erratic." Turning back I noticed she was right. He wasn't breathing normally.

He looked paler than I remembered. "You're right. My master does seem to be breathing rather oddly." Gir looked over at Gaz. "Something's wrong. People only breath like that when they're about to p-" I was cut off when I saw Zim's eyes shoot open and placed a hand over his moth and ran to the sink and throw up. "-puke." I shuddered and looked away.

"Gross." Michelle's closed her eyes and plugged her ears so she wouldn't have to hear it. She had always been a little squeamish. "…Alien vomit. That's a new one." Gaz said watching the scene unfold. Gir just looked away covering his mouth and turning away.

"Zim are you ok?" I noticed Dib standing next to Zim with the blanket wrapped around his waist. He placed a hand on the others back and rubbed it soothingly while he continued to empty his system down the drain of the sink until he stopped heaving. "All out?"

Zim nodded, washing the disgusting bile like substance down the drain. "You feeling ok?" Zim shook his head. "I've never experienced this level of nausea before. I'm alright now though." Dib smiled back and pulled him into a sweet loving hug. "Do you have a shower I could use?" Zim nodded and pointed down the hall that was out of view of the camera.

"It's the third door on the right." Dib walked out of the frame and Zim cleaned himself off with cleansing chalk (soap). When he finished he went to retrieve his clothing that he'd removed the night before. He found his pants and put them on and looked around for a second for his shirt. Eventually he did find it, only it was torn to shreds on the floor of the living room.

"Oh that's right. I tore this apart to get it off those stupid cuffs." Picking up all the torn pieces of the once usable shirt he threw them in the garbage. He spotted Dib's clothes on the ground and picked them up lightly, folding them neatly. That's when he noticed the large black trench coat lying helplessly on the floor. Staring at it for a few seconds he approached it and took it in his hands.

"Do it, do it, do it, do it Zim you know you want to." I said to the screen like he could actually hear me. And much to my happiness Zim reluctantly put his arms through the sleeves and held it closed around his small body. Seeing as his arms and legs were shorter than Dib's the coat hung off him adorably. Zim made his way over to the couch and lied down on his side, curling up into the coat as he tucked his knees to his chest and falling asleep.

SO I turned off the tv and got off my lazy ass and stretched out my tired arms. "Alright who wants to do what today? Because I'm bored and later im going to have to do something I should have done day's ago." Gaz was the first to answer. "I'm going to stay home and play my gameslave." She said moving to the couch to retrieve her game playing device.

"I'm going to clean up here. It's messy and my freaking ocd is starting to take effect." Michelle started going about the room picking up little things here and there. "I'll help." Gir joined her little cleaning activity and so I was left alone. "Cool, well I think I'll go for a walk. Actually I take that back, I'm going to check up on Zim. Something isn't right and I need to find out what it is. Guaranteeing it's my fault im going to take full responsibility."

I headed upstairs and decided to get ready for my little adventure. I sported a pair of black skinny jeans and white t-shirt with a blood splatter pattern on my chest and stomach. Put on my usual over the whole eye eye liner that gave me panda eyes like my mother used to call them. (T^T) Then came the lip gloss, a nice purple shade from Clinique worked nicely against my pale skin tone. My hair laying down flat with my large headphones over my ears and hair gave it a nice look that made me smile. So then I grabbed my dinosaur sweatshirt and left down the hallway, stopping when I noticed Dib's bedroom door ajar

"What the hell." I decided to go in the room out of curiosity. The room wasn't a mess like I had expected from a 16 year old guy. Just a few stray sheets of papers and a box covered the floor and desk, so I picked them up and stacked them neatly on the wood of the desk. Looking around the room it looked just like it did in the cartoon when I was little..er, when I was litter. Sure it was a little awkward seeing them in real life when I first arrived, but I've learned to except that everything here is real. The scar on my chest proves that I'm right.

Next I rummaged through some of his drawers and picked out a descent outfit for him when I got there. Getting everything I set out for I headed down the stairs and out the door to Zim's house. As I walked down the sidewalk my thoughts wandered back to the people I knew in my home. 'Kolbi, Ashtine, Leianna,…laney. Oh shit laney. I have to show her this. Eh, ill kidnap her later. Right now I have to go see what's up with Zim.'

Within a few minutes I reached the strange house and just let myself in. 'still no lock Zim FFFFFFF, learn or someone might rape you.' To my left lay the sleeping irken snuggled happily in Dib's over sized trench coat. "Hey Zim." I crouched down by him and watched as he stirrd a little before he opened his eyes into tiny slits to look at me. "You.. what are yo-" he quickly stopped, placing a hand over his mouth so he could stop anything coming back up.

"Hold on I'll get you a bowel." I dropped the clothes I brought and ran to the kitchen to find a bowel he could use. Finding one I ran back into the living room and gave it to him. He took he and started to vomit once more. I took a seat next to him on the couch and placed my hands on his shoulders to help his shaking. When he finished I took the bowel and cleaned it out before coming back out to see Dib emerging from the hallway.

"Sup." I waved to him with a smile. He blushed a little noticing I was in the room and the only thing he was dressed in was a towel around his waist. "Here I brought you some clothes." I picked up the clothes and gave them to him.

"Thanks. But why?" he asked taking his shirt and placing it above his head. "Let's just say that when you didn't come back to the house yesterday the image of you being strapped naked to an autopsy table popped into my head." I giggled walking back to the still sick looking boy on the furniture.

"You ok Zim?" I asked crouching in front of him to see his face. He lifted his gaze to mine and only stared. "You confuse me human. Your personality switches, one point you're unstable and frightening, then the next you are caring and gentle."

"Yeah I kinda can't help that." I rubbed the back of my head turning to Dib. "Take care of your irken Dib, make sure he rests and stays away from anything dangerous." I smiled before leaving and skipping down the street. Grabbing my irken charm necklace I thought of my friend lacey's house in a different state. Again I felt the familiar light engulf my body and heat up my skin.

"Mother Fucker! What the hell is with the falling?" I yelled as I got up from landing harshly on cold sidewalks. Getting up I dusted my clothes off and began to look for the street she lived on and her home address. It wasn't hard to find the house, when I did find it I climbed up to the second story window by climbing up a tree with lots of branches. When I peered into the window I saw it looked like a room.

And believe it or not right there sitting at her computer watching ZADR videos on YouTube sat Lacey with the reddest blushes as well as a smile on her face. Throwing the window open I landed in the room. "Hey there chickadee." I waved and she shot out of her chair. "Who are you?" she asked holding up a bat.

"oh my dear child im the tooth fairy. Here to take all your teeth from you when they eventually fall from your skull. " I retorted back sarcastically. " just kidding, you know me as Crazychick16 on fanfiction. I'm Alyssa. And im here to get you." She let the bat fall a little before staring at me like some creeper. I sighed and walked over to her and took the bat and threw it on the bed. "Didn't oyu tell me you like ZADR?" She nodded staring at me still unsure.

"Yeah, but what does any of this have to do with anything, and how did you get all the way over here from fucking Washington?" I chuckled and walked to her computer, loading up the media player. "I came here from the invader Zim world, and I brought treats."I waved a familiar dvd in my hands appropriately named Zim and Dib's happy fun time. Sit and watch.

A good half hour passed and Lacey was having the biggest fangirl spasm had ever seen. "S I wanted to ask you something." I said as I began to go through her closet and pack a large duffle bag full of stuff. "What?" I smiled walking over to her and patting her head. "How the fuck would you like to go with me back to the invader Zim reality?" she only stared at me before falling out of her chair on her side.

"I can't just leave here." She said sitting up while I packed the rest of her belongings. "Sure you can. I did. But meh if you don't want to go that's fine." I lifted my hands up in a shrug and left out the window. But before she could actually look out the window I jumped back in and on her, tying her hands and feet in rope. "Alright off we go." I smiled and took out my necklace.

She was going to spazz so much when we got there. "Ok make sure when we get there you don't glomp Zim or Dib. It's not wise to do that right now." She nodded. And with that we were off to cause a bunch of mayhem and chaos. Maybe we could blow up a few building along the way. "Ha!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok this chapter title didn't really match the story so I gonna do a better chapter next time. Enjoy my fellow skittles. Im off to go set some stuff on fire.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey here everybody. Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I felt kinda lazy and I just didn't feel like typing another chapter. But I went to bed listening to my skrillex and the queenstons rave music and I'm ready to start the chapter again. This is being done early since my dad is sleeping and im using his laptop so I don't know if this chapter will be short or not. I'll just see where it goes. Special thanks to *Don'tStealMyKitten* for the nice review.

So after I kidnapped Laney (I know in the last chapter I said Lacey and Laney, sometimes I will do that because lacey is her invader name) we wound up in Zim's house and guess what. WE landed on the fucking tile floor in the living room…and landed hard as all fuck. "Shit fuck I swear can I not land on my feet. Is that too much to ask for?"I yelled at the ceiling. Groaning I placed a hand on my lower back and rubbed the now red bump above my tailbone.

"Ow." I turned to Laney and helped her to her feet and untied her arms and legs. "Sorry, this thing is kind of hard to work. I haven't figured out how to land on something other than my back. But look around you. What do you think." Laney sat up and observed her saroundings, her eyes darting from one object to another.

"This is awesome! Please tell me I'm not dreaming this!" I laughed at her hyperness. Perhaps bringing a newly turned teenager to her favorite cartoon on short notice wasn't my best choice. But whatever she was happy and spazzing so I knew she would be fine. "You're not dreaming this is all real." I smiled looking down one of the halls to see a distant light in the hall way. 'so tempting.'

"Hey come with me. There's a light on at the end of the hallway. When we get there don't spazz out to much, 'cause I think I know what's in there." Laney nodded and we made our way down the long hallway. Slowly I opened the door t see one of the cutest things I had ever witnessed. I wished so bad I had my camera on me, but alas I left my phone and everything at the house. I sighed in self pity and walked inside.

"Hey guys." I said softly. Dib sat up on the bed with his back against the headboard and Zim was sitting between his legs with his upper body resting on his chest. Dib turned to me and smiled while he softly pet Zim's lekku to relax the alien. "Hey. Who's your friend hiding behind you?" he moved his head to the side so he could get a better look at Laney who had hid behind me from being shy.

"This Is my friend Laney. She's much younger than me and a huge Invader Zim fan back home. She is from a different state but I met her on a site where people post fanfiction. So I found and kidnapped her. She doesn't mind though. She's really excited to be here so I told her to settle down while in this house." Dib nodded and looked over at Laney.

"It's nice to meet you Laney. Im happy to meet one of Alyssa's friends." He smiled and I felt Laney whisper in my ear. "Dib just said hi to me and called me by my name." I laughed quietly and replied "Yeah that's what happens when someone meets another person." Turning back I walked over to the bed and sat on my knees on the ground and my arms crossed on the bed to I could see Zim.

"How are you feeling?" I asked softly. He was still a little pale but better looking from this morning. I was pretty sure I knew what was wrong with him and I felt a little guilty because I was the one that caused it to happen. "You are a hard female to understand. The things and actions you depict do not match the personality or mind you seem to harbor. You humans with split personalities are strange." He sighed and nuzzled his head into Dib's chest more but still kept eye contact with me.

"I agree. He had you there." Dib responded. "Heh, you're right Zim. I just like the goth style and things like that. But I'm nothing more than a burnt marshmallow, dark on the outside and mushy on the inside." Dib and Laney burst out in laughter to which I soon joined in. "Where did you come up with that?" Dib asked trying to stifle his laughing fit.

"Uh… my friend Frankie gave the name to me if I remember correctly. He was a friend of mine back home, but he graduated last year so I don't see him anymore. But I txt him every now and then." I smiled before I jumped a little when Zim suddenly snapped saying. "Stop your annoying speaking!" everyone in the room went silent. You could drop a pin on the ground and here it land it was that quiet.

"Geez Zim we were just joking around." The green boy only shook his head and sat up holding his head. "No Zim's head hurts, and your meaningless talking is make it hurt worse." Dib apologized and patted Zim's head. "Ok fuck this I'm not waiting around anymore." I shouted standing up abruptly and looking to Laney. "Please go get the elevator ready, I'll meet you in a second." She nodded and ran out of the room toward the elevator.

"Com'ere."I grabbed Zim's wrist and yanked him off the bed to his feet and dragged him to the kitchen. Dib fallowed behind and just watched as I forcefully pulled his lover to the kitchen. When we got there I noticed Laney had got the elevator ready and was standing outside it waiting. I thanked her and I forced Zim inside, while the others made their way inside next to us as well.

"What's the meaning of thi-" I interrupted before he could finish. "Shut it. Computer take us to the medical wing of the base." But instead of getting a yes or right away I got a snotty remark from the house computer. "I don't wanna." It responded boredly. "I'm not asking you I'm telling you. Maybe you want me to download a virus onto you and see how you like not having internet access."

The elevator moved immediately and soon we reached the medical bay. Again I took Zim's hand and dragged him to the large computer that diagnosed problems. "Computer I want you to run a medical scan on Zim and see if he is undergoing an illness of some kind." The computer sighed and agreed. 'wait since when to computers sigh'

A small circle illuminated on the ground below Zim and lit up for about ten seconds before dissipating again. "Processing…analysis complete. Well it seems you're pregnant." The computer said to Zim with slight humor in its voice. "Huh?" Dib stuttered a little.

"Oh I fucking called it." I chimed in doing a little dance where Laney jumped in. "Don't be stupid humans. Zim can't get pregnant. I'm male" Zim crossed his arms in annoyance. "Well you are." The computer was having way to much fun as it lowered a small screen from the ceiling and placed it in front of Zim's lower abdomen and a small picture appeared.

It was a uterus, and I knew what it was seeing as it was part of my anatomy and I'm a girl. A small form was developing slowly and it was clearly a smeet. The gender was unknown though since it was still early into development so I couldn't guess.

"See the smeet is about two days into development." Dib recovered his composure and made his way over to Zim, placing a hand on the screen and smiled. "Zim I'm sure I know what you're thinking. Please don't get rid of it. We'll be good parents and I'll help you take care of it" Zim's antennae dropped to a sad expression. "I don't know how this is possible. I'm scared Dib. I've always lived knowing that new irken were born in tubes, not like this. "Zim grabbed Dib's hands and squeezed them tightly.

"Computer can you tell me how this is possible and tell me how long the pregnancy will last?" I asked turning my attention away and Laney came to stand next to me. "Is he going to be alright? He really looks uneasy." I shrugged. "Not sure, that's why I'm asking."

"I'll have to hack into some of the massive's old record. It has been a long time since an irken was born naturally." I thanked the computer and went to stand by Zim, moving the screen back up so I could talk to him. "Zim I'll help too. If you ever find it hard to talk about anything or have questions im here in case you need me. I was studying how to be a pediatric nurse at school since I graduate next year so I was studying how to be a wet nurse as well."

"See Zim there is no reason to be scared. You have people who care about you and want to help you." Dib smiled and kissed Zim's cheek sweetly. "Incoming transmission from the tallest." Zim's head shot up and his lekku straightened in attention. "Accept the transmission." The irken emblem flashed a few times before it was quickly replaced with the two tallest.

"Hello Zim. We just got informed that our old medical files had been hacked and we traced the link back to you." Red said as purple ate a bag full of doughnuts. "Yeah Zim explain." Purple spit out pieces of food as he spoke.

"Well my tallest you see, I have discovered something about my health and I needed medical help. So the computer hacked the old files, I couldn't bother you with this seeing as you are the tallest." Red's eyes narrowed slightly. "And what problem required you to hack our systems." "Yeah". Purple sounded again. He was annoying in so many more ways than one.

"My master has found himself to be pregnant with a developing smeet." We all turned to see Gir walking out of the shadows of the lab. "Who are you." Purple pointed to Gir. "I am Zim's SIR unit Gir. The one you so expertly made out of garbage." There was eerie silence for a good 5 seconds before the tallest burst into laughter.

"He's pregnant. Ahahahahahaha! That's priceless. Purple did you hear?" purple nodded and continued his laughing. "Yes, look at his expression." They laughed harder and I found myself getting really pissed off to the point I slammed my fists on the keyboard of the large computer. They abruptly stopped laughing. "Where the fuck do you get off laughing at him like this? Over the last 6 years Zim has done nothing but try and try again trying to take this place over. He has to be the most loyal irken I've ever seen, and you guys just taunt him! You don't deserve Zim's respect you two bumbling morons. And If I'm not mistaken I'm pretty sure Zim is taller than the both of you. What are you 5'5?"

"5'6." Purple shrank down as I glared harder at both of them. "Oh 5'6? Well Zim is 5'10. You have no idea how hard this is for him! So I suggest you help him with anything he needs or so help me god I will take his voot runner and come to the massive myself. I will beat the both of you to a green pulp and put your squeedlyspooches in jars. Do I make myself clear?" Purple just ran out of the frame screaming while Red only stared at me. "Yeah kinda creepy."

"Tch baby." I remarked to purple who was still screaming. "What is your name female?" I groaned. "God can people just call me girl instead of the scientific name for my sex? My name is Alyssa and I am 16 in human years, seventeen in 3 months." Red nodded and turned back to Zim "If there is anything you need Zim just contact us."

"Thank you tallest." The transmission ended and I stretched my arms. "God that pissed me the fuck off." I sighed "You stood up for me, Why?" I looked at Zim. "I told you didn't i. I told you I won't allow anyone to harm the people I care about in anyway. Computer did you get the information I asked for?"

"Yes. It appears that Irkens have both male and female reproduction capabilities. The females are born with slits though while the males are born with a member. In some cases the male will become pregnant and carry an offspring. The pregnancy should last about 4 months. But since it's a hybrid it should take about 3 ½ .months."

"Alright thank you computer." I crossed my arms behind my head and walked over to Laney and began to talk. "So I hope this isn't a lot for you to take in. things got a little strange and you've only been here about an hour." She smiled and shook her head. "Are you kidding this is fucking awesome, and the fact that Zim is going to be a mommy is fantastic." I smiled and ruffled her hair.

"So Dib what's it feel like to be a dad?" he thought for a second before giving me a smile. "To be honest I'm a little nervous about the whole thing. Hell I didn't even know I was gay, let alone a xenophile. But now that it's happened I don't really care, I'm going to half a half irken son or daughter and it makes me feel better that Zim is the mother" Dib wrapped his arms around Zim's waist.

"Well Alyssa I wanted to thank you for helping me." I waved my hand in front of me telling him it was no big deal. "It's fine dude. It's about time those two got told. And Gir what are you doing here?"

"I do live here with my Irken master remember." Gir looked to Zim and bowed his head. "Gir why do you look like that?" "You can thank Alyssa for that. She got your machine to work and tested it on me. But do not worry, I am still as loyal to you as I was before I turned human. I may have a human body but I still have the brain of a SIR unit and will fallow all your orders, thus is my programming."

"Your intelligence level and manners have greatly improved. Good work on fixing him." Zim turned to me and Laney. We smiled back "Hey I just realized that you used my name a second ago." He nodded. "Yes. You are going to be the one helping me through this pregnancy and the birth. So we may as well be on formal terms."

"Alright then. If I'm going to help you do you mean you want me to stay here or go back to Dib's house. 'Dib's house, ha!' "You will stay here if I need any information." Zim walked back to Dib and snuggled into his chest.

"Cool, I'll just go back to the house and get my stuff. Laney you can stay with me if you want. Zim is that alright?" He nodded. "I will have a room provided for you, just tell the computer how you want the room designed and it will make it as you want." I giggled and Laney and I both turned to the shadows. "Michelle I know you're there, come on out."

Michelle burst from the darkness and pounced on me. "Alyssa!" she shouted swinging me around like a doll. "Hey no shouting, Zim doesn't feel good." I scolded making her stop. "What's wrong with Zim, I had my ear buds in so I didn't hear." I sighed. "Zim's going to give birth to a irken hybrid in a few months." Michelle jumped in joy as soon as I said give birth; she adored children as much as I did.

"Congratulations Zim, I'm so happy for you. Trust me it will suck the first few months but when you give birth and see the baby for the first time you won't want to let it go." A small blush formed on Zim's cheeks as Michelle beamed with happiness.

This definitely was going to be a interesting 3 ½ months.

Ok chapter 10 is now done. yay


	11. Chapter 11

I'm back peoples. *dances like drunk guy.* anyway I want to apologize for my lack of updating recently. It's been like two weeks since I posted anything. So here I bring you my story.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'it's been about 3 months since Zim got pregnant and asked me, and by asked I mean sort of demanded, to help him through the entire ordeal. Right now I was in the kitchen cleaning with Laney in our room playing left 4 dead on my x-box I brought from home.

"Hey Alyssa what's the best way to kill the witch if you are in the fairground area? She's in the love tunnel thing" Laney came up from the elevator and asked walking toward me while I was cleaning.

"Umm, if I remember right Michelle said to kill a witch the fastest without much damage is to get her with the shotgun. About 3 shots to the head with that to the head and she should go down pretty fast." Laney thanked me and went back down to our room to continue her 3 day straight game playing streak.

"Yeah fuck you witch." I heard her yell from down in the lower levels of the base. I laughed and rolled my eyes. She was truly the strangest young teenager I had ever had the pleasure of meeting and bringing here. So I went back to cleaning up the pancake and cake batter mess that girl had made. Sure he had a human body. But he still had his sir brain, which meant he still had these little fits of unbridled hyper activity and crazy shit I have to deal with.

"Alyssa!" Zim called from the living room. Drying my hands off real quick I ran to the living room to see him leaning over with is hand over his mouth.

"Zim what's up?" I walked over and crouched in front of him. He didn't look so good. He looked pale and really weak.

"I wanted to ask you a few questions, but now I don't feel too good." I realized what he meant and stood up immediately.

"Hold on ill get you a bowel." Quickly as I could I rushed to the kitchen to retrieve a large blue bowel from under the sink, and then manage to get back into the living room before Zim threw up all over the floor. "Here." He nodded taking the bowel and holding it to his chest in case he did puke.

Then I moved to sit next to him and to my luck he did get sick. (=.=) Yeah that makes me feel totally happy to be near you. No go ahead make me feel like you get sick whenever I'm near you. I rubbed his shoulders till he finished throwing up whatever the little thing didn't want. After I took the bowel and cleaned it out in the sink with soap before putting it away.

"I hate that." Zim pouted wiping his mouth and grumbling. I laughed and moved to sit next to him again, leaning down so I could see his face I winced a bit in pain. "Ow. Shit, that actually hurt a bit." I placed a hand over my chest hoping it would stop the stinging. And guess what? It didn't. Lying bastards on TLC network, I curse you forever. I caught Zim looking over at him and tilted my head out the side in curiosity.

Before I could even try to say no or anything the guy moved my hand, pulled open my shirt, like ripped it (not pleased), and stared at my chest. Don't get me wrong, it would be weird for a girl to have that happen to them by a guy they know. But you see I was wearing a sports bra and I don't care if anyone see's my body without clothing. I don't have any sexuality so modesty doesn't exist with me. (much)

"Whoa curious much?" I said staring at him "Yeah Zim I didn't know you liked to undress and attack 16 year olds." Laney suddenly popped out from behind the couch and scared the shit out of me so bad I almost fell out of my seat and onto my ass on the tile.

"Where the flip did you come from?" Laney laughed and moved out from behind the piece of furniture. "I was bored of left 4 dead and decided to come upstairs and see what you two were doing. And it appears I have interrupted something private." She had a total epic face expression, no actually make it a troll face, plastered on her mug with a goofy laugh.

"Very funny Laney." I mocked. "You know I'm asexual, and besides Zim is gay and pregnant with a baby." I said back with a blank expression

Laney rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Pffft I knows that, I was just messing with you. Besides Zim why did you tear open her shirt?" Laney looked to Zim who was staring at her with a total WTF face.

"She has a scarred wound. I was curious as to why." He ran his hand over the disfigured skin knowing full well I wouldn't mind. If he was any other guy I would have turned his balls into grapes by know with a swift falcon kick.

"Wha? No way. Why do you have a scarred wound Alyssa?" Laney moved over and sat on my lap like a child eager to hear a story from Santa. 'Santa isn't real'

"Before I got here in this reality I was running away from a robber who was trying to murder me and Michelle. I was shot by what I think was a 9mm hand gun." I sighed. Zim looked to me before looking down at the large piece of disfigured skin and brushed his hand lightly over it.

"Your chest is pulsing human." Laney snickered at his comment, seeing as she knew what he meant and knew what it was when he had no idea. I laughed and took his hand in mine, placing it over my heart so he could feel it beating.

"No, what you are feeling is my heart beating Zim. It pumps fresh blood all throughout my body so I can stay alive. Don't you have a heart or something other than your squeedily-spooch?" Zim shook his head before laying it against my chest to hear the individual beats.

"It's rhythmic, soothing." I watched as his antennae twitched with every beat he heard and felt it beating behind my ribcage. I always wondered why the heart didn't actually get punctured when it beat seeing as the ribs are what, pointy on the end. But I recently took anatomy and bio med so I understood why they didn't.

"They say the mothers' heartbeat is the first the thing the baby is able to hear while in the womb, to then it's like a lullaby. So when the baby is born it makes sense a baby is most calm when nestled close to its mothers' chest." Laney nodded patting Zim's belly. "Um Zim you said you had some questions you wanted to ask me?"

"Oh, Yes." Zim pulled his hand away from my chest and I pulled it back down over me. "About the birth, how will the baby come out?" It was at that point I was sure my brain had shut off.

'Wow, landmine man.' "Well according to the computer when I asked it the a few months ago it said your body will adapt to the pregnancy and eventually from a slit so the baby can be born. Very much like how a human female has an offspring."

"Does that mean your body has formed a slit as well?" Laney blushed red and tried to hide her little laughter by getting off me and moving back down into our room. 'God I feel like I'm teaching sex-ed'

"No Zim, I was born with a female, meaning my body is naturally made to have children

"Yeah, your belly has gotten big Zim, really fast. Alyssa how long did they say the pregnancy would last?" she asked turning her attention to me real quick.

"About 3 ½ months, give or take 4." Laney nodded going back to rubbing Zims' swollen abdomen.

"Do you think he is far enough along for us to see the gender?" Zim looked at me unsure as if asking if he was or not.

"He should be. He's about 16 weeks, so that should be far enough for the development to have progressed that far. Would you like to go see?" I asked and got a nod in return. With the help of Laney I got Zim to his feet and we walked to the elevator.

"Hey where you guys going?" Dib asked walking into the room behind us. I smiled pressing the button to get the elevator started

"We're going to the medical wing to do an ultrasound. I'm going to check and see what the gender of the smeebie is." Dib smiled and said he wanted to go along. So all four of us went to the medical wing and waited for the results.

"Results…the smeet is female." The computer said boredly, and for that I kicked it so it would stop being such a dick. But whatever, alien technology is different than human technology.

"Called it." Michelle popped out of nowhere behind me with Gir standing next to her. "Ha Alyssa, told you girl, you owe me ten bucks."

"Damn" I cursed reaching into my pocket and pulled out a ten which she snatched out of my hand. "So Dib a baby girl, exciting." I smiled patting his shoulder and congratulating him.

"Yeah it is." Dib smiled down and Zim who smiled back. 'Wow a little baby running around wildly, and carrying Zim's genes. Dear god was the future days going to be filled with hyperness and excitement, and can't forget the baby too.'


	12. Chapter 12

Here's another chapter of this total crack fic :P I totally apologize for not updating since flippin January.

*hit with tomatoes*

please review and tell me what you think, I will be having a little contest with a fellow author if you guys want to participate, read the story first so you guys know what the story is about. It's called "Unearth The Truth" it's a kuroshitsuji fic. I have become obsessed with Kingdom hearts and Ao No Exorcist,mostly Roxas and Axel, forever live Akuroku, and also Yukio and Rin. So I might make a fanfiction of those so keep a watch. I love you all my wonderful babies. Review for mommy letting her know what punishment I should have, like a special chapter, or whatever.

i also have another story im working on. if you look up a story called "I think im in love with Zim" i highly suggest you read it, it's really good. and then go to the authors profile after reading it and click on the story the dream, its my sequal to the story, i got permission to write it from Feeling-Grand. if you do read it please leave a review for me telling me what you think. if i get 10 new reviews on it, i will give you guys a free one shot of Zim and Dib on this guys pick the setting, how much lemon you want in it, how long you want it to be. you pick whatever you want to be in it. doesn't matter what you want to be in it. just tell me in a review on this story so i know.

-linebreak-

I was making my usual rounds around the house, well underground lab actually, and I was going to speak to Zim about how he wanted the birth done and other useful things like that. I hummed to myself happily. It was the Halloween song from Nightmare Before Christmas. Things had been pretty laid back as of late. Laney had been having a gaming marathon in my room; I had recently got her a special game of Silent hill 2 and valkeryie.

When I reached the end of the west hall ways I saw a bright light from one of the transmission rooms. I groaned dragging my hands down my face. I swear if Laney was trying to contact the tallest again I was going to chuck the girl off a bridge with a bungee cord attached to her feet.

"Laney!" I yelled walking toward the room. "I swear if you're using the interstellar communicator I'm gonna toss you off the side of a very high bridge with your feet tied together." I almost felt like bashing my head against the wall a few inches from me when I saw who was actually using it.

It was Zim talking to the Tallest, and they were all staring at me now. Wonderful I interrupted a very possible important call; way to go me. "Oh sorry." My hand rubbed the back of my head. "I thought you were Laney trying to use the transmitter again. I swear that girl can't keep her hands off the equipment." Zim chuckled while the Tallest looked at each other to exchange glances

When he finished laughing Zim smiled at me. "It's fine Alyssa, the Tallest and I were just talking about you actually." I cocked my head to the side. I was actually like, loveable enough to be talked about? Huh, who knew?

"Really? What about me?" I walked over to the large computer screen where I happily greeted and waved to the Tallest. They waved back, and so did the shorter Irkens who controlled massive.

This time purple spoke before Red did. Never did I think he was the talkative type, or smart type. But hey who was I to judge people, or aliens based on appearance? "Purple and I were discussing some things with Zim here and we have found out you have a soft side."

I cocked my head to the side. "Is that a bad thing?" I asked. "Because if it is I could always repress that sort of behavior if necessary."

"No!" Both the tallest shouted, reaching to the screen all dramatic like. You know how like if your skyping with a friend and they fall you jolt forward as if you could really happen. I'm guessing it was something like that. "It's alright if you do have a soft side." Purple explained.

"Yes, we wouldn't want you to be completely psychotic and scare the soldiers even more." He laughed nervously. Did I really make them nervous? What was I going to do to them if they pissed me off, reach through the computer screen and punch them like a boss. Actually that sounded pretty epic now that I thought about it. "Zim tells us you were previously studying in methods and practices in medicine and health. is that correct?"

i nodded. "That's correct tallest. i was studying more in pediatrics and child health though. like with disease and cancer".now that i thought of it though would the irkens be afraid of me? after all they were this whole giant army thing, so being afraid of a human girl with a knife shouldn't be that scary. ideas flashed in my head about what i could do with all that technology and they made me smile wickedly.

Then red smiled at me. "That's good to hear, purple and i were discussing possibly putting you into a med ward for wounded soldiers." i looked at the both of them skeptically. what happened to wanting to make me a drill elite for training? "Do you think that if we gave you irken anatomy books and files you would be able to work in the health wards?"

I tapped my finger to my chin, so as to make myself look like i was in deep thought, when actually i was just imagining working on poor aliens who were unfortunate enough to end up in my care. My buddy Damien said if i ever became a child's nurse he would be afraid for all of my future patients. Damn you Damien you big dick, i bit my lip in annoyance. but i couldn't help but love the guy, he was like my brother, he cut my puppet strings that held me captive when i was friends with this chick named Allison. Worst mistake of my life was ever saying hi to her and becoming friends.

i finally spoke up when purple thought it would be a good idea to tap on the computer camera thing that made an irritating thump sound you hear when poking said computer screen. "Umm...i could try." my voice sounded unsure. "only problem is i can't read irken text, just boring old engerish." i said English like that because it seemed like a good idea at the time to do it, and it was so worth it. i made zim snicker, epic win for me.

Red waved his hand to me, well more like two fingered claw. why the hell id he have two fingers when the rest of his race had like what, three fingers? "what if we provided you with books to study, i'm sure Zim has some things you could look into." Zim turned his gaze to look at me, i randomly stuck my tongue at him and crossed my eyes like a total retard. he just spit his tongue out at me back. you know i remember when being a kid and spitting your tongue at someone was like flipping them of with the middle finger. Awww, good times. "i can provide her with some things. And if it isn't enough i can always translate more complicated things for you, that is if the tallest see to it as fit."

i nodded and hummed in agreement. and to my happiness red and purple both agreed to let Zim teach me how his body worked with and without the paks. "alright, but if you curupt her in any way shape or form you're going to be in deep trouble, we like this one." i busted out laughing. they actually thought i was innocent and free of insanity, how fucking precious.

"too late." My hand waved in the air above my head. "I'm already crazy." I laughed maniacally then suddenly stopped. "that was shiki, ignore her." the three males stared at me with identical looks that said WTF is wrong with you?

'So yo have a split personality?" Purple asked shoving a candy into his mouth. I gaped at him. i want candy, i command you share with me purple you sugar hog. i nodded to his previous question, sometimes i really did, she was super psycho and what was the reason for my love of gore and blood. "So one gentle, and the other not..so gentle. that's perfect." purple said the last part so loud i jumped in fright and hid behind Zim, the jerk just laughed at my cowardly action. so what did i do, i stood on my tip toes and chomped on his antennae, nomming violently as payback.

His small noise of pain had me snickering, well until he grabbed my face and made me stare at him in the eyes, face to face. had i been a normal girl and with raging hormones i would probably be blushing right now. thank god i wasn't a normal girl though. it was the only thing that separated me from the rest of the human race, sometimes i really hated me species and figured the world would be better off if we were all dead. this thought crawled its way into my head quite often.

"No." that was all he said and he flicked my noise. I whined like a kicked puppy and nudged my nose with my finger like i was nursing some wound or scratch. "Meanie." i pouted and he just rolled his eyes.

"Anyway back to our previous conversation." Red interrupted with a quick cough. "Alyssa Human, how about this. you can be a a med ward head and your alter can be a drill elite. how does that sound?"

i mulled it over in my head and smiled. "I accept your offer guys" i bowed my head in appreciation. then i got distracted when i saw the most random butterfly, yes a butterfly, fly past my field of vision. squealing childish attitude i began to try to catch it in my hands. The bastard was pretty smart, flying out of my field of reach right before my hands clasped around it.

"That's good, AHHHH! LASERS! WHY?" Purple screamed running like a madman our of the camera with lasers shooting after him, then he was back in view and was shot in the eye. he fell to the floor screaming. Red just looked to the ground and watched him with a bored look. then he turned back to Zim. "Well bye Zim, have fun with your smeet." he wished us good luck and the transmission cut.

"Hey i just remembered." Zim looked at me. "you only have a few weeks left.' i walked over to Zim and crouched to my knees and hugged his belly, nuzzling it lovingly with my face. " you ready to see the outside world little cutie?" Zim chuckled at my behavior and placed both hands on his swollen abdomen.

"I think she is." he commented. "she is getting impatient i think, what with her kicking me more and more everyday. im amazed she hasn't kicked my squeedily-spooch yet with all of her constant moving." i laughed again and stood up.

"Hey Zim i got you some baby clothes, and i got the computer to help me with a project for you and Dib." then as if on cue Dib showed up.

"I heard my name." Dib moved and walked to stand behind Zim, snaking his arms around the green boys stomach and the baby. He rested his chin on Zims shoulder and placed a sweet loving kiss on his cheek. i awww'd at the whole scene and totally smiled like a flipping anime chibi i'm sure.

"Yes i have a surprise for you guys. it's for the baby from me to you guys. i've been working on it for about 3 months now, about a few days after we found what the smeebies gender was." Dib smiled at me, the same big bother type of smile that showed lots of platonic love, the only love i would accept from anyone.

"that's nice of you. when will it be ready for us to see?" he asked.

"ahh, that my friend is an interesting question. and to answer it i will tell you that it is ready right now at this very moment if you are wanting to see it." insert trol face here. was what my face would have been like if i could actually pull off the trol face.

"Yes, show us human girl." Zim often teased me with that same comment. Because you see he knew that i knew he knew damn well what my name was, he just liked to call me that for fun when he wanted to see me flustered. to bad it worked. 'the cocky bastard' i cursed at him mentally.

"And we're back to name calling." i sighed waving them to follow. "Come with me." we walked to the elevator and we moved to a few floors below, then we stopped when we were stopped in front of a large silver iron cast door with a female irken insignia on it.

Zim looked at me all confuzzled like. "I haven't seen this door before." I smirked and threw the huge door open. "Surprise!" I shouted throwing my arms up in exaggeration. Both boys just stood there dumbfounded with blank stares.

It was a nursery with a design and color scheme by your truly. me, i made the color scheme. the room overall was filled with dark colors. Purples, reds, blacks with maroon mixed in a tad bit. the walls were painted several shades of red, pink violet and purples, since they appeared to be and irkens favorite colors, well Zims favorite colors anyway. i just shrugged. In the corner was a black crib with red and purple frilly lining hanging from the side rails. along with a closet by the left corner.

Several different music boxes sat on shelves hanging on the walls. I had picked them out when i wen't scrounging some universes for some of the most sad, yet beautiful music boxed i could find, even ones by vocaloid and some i found on youtube back at my home. A rocking chair sat in the right corner. i had put one there so zim could sit when he was feeding his new baby, or for whenever he wanted to sit.

Stuffed animals were scattered all over the floor. Some were skelanimals, others scale models of Irken and sir unit plushies computer helped me make by hand. Then on the ceiling a large black emblem was painted, and a light resided in the very center of it where the single circle was supposed to be, making it look like the center of the painting was glowing.

"This room...it's" Zim walked around the room. he even picked up a puppy skelanimal and squeezed it lightly before he set it on the rocking chair. i couldn't even tell you guys how much of a boss i felt like at this very moment. so i'll just say it. I felt like a total BOSS.

Dib turned and looked at me in disbelief. "You did this?" i nodded and smiled up at him with obvious glee and excitement.

"indeed i did. do you like it?" i hoped they like it. if they didn't then i would have gotten all excited for nothing and would have to withdraw my feeling of total bossness, and that would suck ass so much. Dib looked over at Zim and smiled softly. I followed his gaze, when i saw what he did i just melted with adorableness. zim was sitting in the rocking chair with a hand on his belly ans listening to one of my favorite music boxes, sanctuary was the name of it, and it went to the game kingdom hearts, one of my favorite RPG's from japan.

"Zim seems to like it, and it Zim likes it so do I." his comment made my face burn in embarrassment. This was one of those rare moments where I blushed like a girl, a shy and bashful moment. "Thank you." he said reaching over to pat my head.

"Well you know..." My voice was all nervous sounding. " I try to make people happy. it's my nature." my words seemed right, yet didn't sound right at the same time. sometimes i didn't understand myself. When I made my way over to where Zim was sitting he smiled up at me, grabbing my hand and placing it on his tummy. I giggled when i felt a few different movements against my hand.

"I am indebted to you Alyssa-human." i looked at Zim confused when he suddenly spoke up. i didn't get what he meant. what did i do that he would need to feel indebted to me? Did I do something extraordinary? "You have helped me more than anybody I have ever known. My own people for the longest time laughed and mocked me. taunting me because of my flaws, your kindness knows no bounds." the last bit made me bite my lip.

I shook my head in disagreement. "Yes it does. Only those who threaten me see what a monster i really can be." i sighed sitting on my knees with my hips spread, much like a cat sitting down, if cat ears were on my head i'm sure they would be drooping and pulled back. "You should pray you never see Shiki when i switch places with her. she is much less...forgiving."

By now my hands were tightly balled into fists and shaking. "she knows no kindness at all, she will murder and slaughter just for the fun of it all. f you ever see me after i trade places with her, the last thing you should do is approach me. For i will be nothing more than the demon that possesses my corpse." (line from higurashi, i don't own)

"Then the other Irkens who laughed at me and were in on my torture with the Tallest will suffer her wrath." Zim laughed jokingly, how i wished it were only a joke, just a joke, yet life was never that fair to someone.

"...Yeah." softly and quietly i whispered out that one word. "but if there were anything in range of her reach or in her hands, it wouldn't matter what it is, the person she attacks would have to go to the hospital or morgue."

~' Oh dear, now that you've told them about me it won't be any fun when they meet me Alyssa.'~ Shiki said in a sickly nice and innocent tone. a shiver ran down my spine and i shut my eyes tightly.

'Shut up Shiki!' i screamed inside my head. 'i will never let you wander freely. even if it were for a short time, i can't risk anyone getting hurt.'

Shiki sighed in boredom and fake hurt. ~' Party pooper.'` she commented before laughing softly, another shiver down the spine. ~' It's only a matter of time, besides, you love the blood and screams. you enjoy how the crimson life from others paints your skin so beautifully.'~ that was as far as i could stand of her.

"SHUT UP!" My scream was loud amd scared both boys around me. My hands reached up to my head and held them to my ears, i was on the verge of tears and my body was shaking violently.

When Dib touched my shoulder i flinched. "Alyssa?"

"NO!" His hand was slapped from away from me before i jumped to my feet to take a few cautionary steps back away from them. "I-I'm sorry" My voice wavered uncontrollably. "I need to be alone and by myself for a while." Making a mad dash for the elevator Zim and Dib were left in the room alone, probably trying to figure out what the hell just happened to me and what was wrong with me to suddenly react like that. It didn't matter to me, the only thing that was worth my concern was going tom y room.

When the elevator stopped i was faced with a thick heavy black door. It opened automatically and I ran inside without so much as a second thought. Flopping on my bed, I splayed myself out on my back, staring blankly at the ceiling. The light had black light light bulbs to give the room a purplish sort of illumination. My head turned to see the rest of my room. was this really all me?

small makeshift voodoo dolls with crudely stitched smiles for mouths and skelanimals were on the ground. the walls were black as the night sky, if not darker than the night itself. My bedspread consisted of burgandee red blankets and black sheets. My pillows each had skull prints on them and in-between the pillows sat a Irken doll, all peaceful and content. It looked like zim sort of, save the no wig and contacts.

Across my bed was a red crimson rug that layed there undisturbed. Then lastly there was my closet. 'The clothes that hung inside weren't ones people would expect of a young 17 year old sweet girl to wear. (oh yeah my birthday was on apr. 13th) The clothes helped me stand out from others.

My personality had changed so drastically from when i was little. I had gone from a little girl who dressed in princess dresses and watched movies like snow white and beauty and the beast, to a girl who enjoyed blood and torture. A girl who dressed as though she was dead and had no real core. My appearance was nothing more than dark and sad to see. My makeup was simply a mask I hid behind, someone playing dress up, a fucked up version of dress up anyway.

Always alone and pushing people away and all possible potential partners i could like or even love in the future. I would just push them all away. i had realized then that it all made sense. "I'm her." the words were hushed. I was becoming shiki on the outside. the nightmares i suffered through years ago and now were sick, twisted thoughts and imagination. It was her domain. i was just caught in the middle of it all.

I grabbed hold of the plushy and pulled it to my chest and hugged it closely to my body, where i next curled myself in a small ball form. Shiki is me, and i'm her. We're each others other half. She's my bad and unstable side, the side that contained hate and hostility i surpressed daily. I her good and happy side she loved to torment frequently. One whole being just split in half directly down the middle on an emotional and mental level.

Just when i thought the day couldn't get anymore dramatic my door was banged on and suddenly burst open. I shrieked and fell off my bed in surprise and fright. when i finally got off the floor and peaked over my bed i notice it was Gir who had rudely barged in my personal area. He looked like he had just ran a marathon he was breathing so fast.

"Gir what the hell is wrong with you?" Ok i guess i could have been a little nicer with how i said that, but i was a little grumpy about him just coming in here.

"It's Michelle." My heart instantly sank. Fate just hated me.

Line break-

ok thank you for reading my babies, i hope you all enjoy this. once again i apologize for the late update. and i would like to point out that in this story all the things i put in here are my thoughts and how i fee in life. so yeah, anyway R&R, i will update again really soon, bye!


	13. Chapter 13

And how are you my little babies, did you miss me? Cause I missed you, and look a month since my last update FFFFFFFFFFFF, aren't I just a bitch? Any who I'm amazed you guys didn't send any reviews saying to add anything as punishment for my sudden hiatus, but whatevs. Well things have gotten busy for me since I got a summer job babysitting my mom's friend's daughter, so updates sadly will be slow. But I will prevail and type as much as I can at eve4ry chance I get. So here have this piece of literature and enjoy.

Warning: gore

-linebreak-

"Gir you have to tell me what happened or I won't be able to help or do anything." I tried so hard to calm Gir but he just kept crying like a toddler. What was I supposed to do in a situation like this? Throwing all caution to the wind I grabbed his shoulders and forced him to look at me. "Listen to me Gir!" I yelled. "IF you don't tell me what happened then the longer the issue is going to continue."

He seemed to hear that. Wiping his eyes of tears and nose of whatever was dripping from it, gross; Gir seemed to regain some of his composure enough to speak to me rationally. "It's Michelle." He stuttered." My eyes widened to a point I was sure I resembled the owl that stalks girls from the tree outside their bedroom window.

"What happened to Michelle Gir? Where is she?" I was now starting to have a panic attack. When me and Michelle were always with each other we would tell the other if we were ever planning on going somewhere. And as far as I know my phone had been silent all day, not one call or txt.

"She's missing." He sobbed and placed his face in his hands. "I don't know what happened to her." Ok so my once panic attack had now evolved into a heart attack. "I have no idea where she is. She left to go to shopping 2 hours ago. I called to see where she was and no one answered, it just kept ringing. She always answers her phone." Gir sobbed harder now and dropped to his knees. He then began to beat himself up over it. "I knew I should have gone with her."

I shook my head at him. I should be the one beating myself up, not him. "Gir I need you to say calm for me ok. Did she tell you where she was going?"I placed a soothing hand on his shoulder hoping it would settle him, even if just a tiny bit.

"She said she was going to the small convenience store she went to with you when you took me to go get some shake thing." He responded. I nodded knowing where he was talking about, so that made me feel a little better. That would be the first place I checked.

Gir continued to sob on the ground so I patted his back soothingly. "Gir I'll be back soon ok. Stay in the base and do not follow me or try to find me no matter how worried you become. I promise ill find her." I smiled, he tried to smile back but sadly he failed.

I stepped away and walked over to my huge ass closet. Shoving clothes aside to reveal a large safe sitting in the middle of the wall I began to open it by combination. I never understood why Shiki had me install this thing or what she filled it with. When it opened I swallowed thickly. Inside were so many weapons which shiki had bought from a 'store'.

There were two 9mm handguns with three extra clips of ammo. Two large knives (unused) were shining in the din light and lay next to a few smoke grenades. Why the hell would shiki need smoke grenades? Never mind I would rather not ask her.

With all the weapons grabbed I picked out my clothes next. I grabbed a pair of black shorts and a black bra like top, a fish net top to go over my bra top and a pair of black combat boots that went up to my mid-thigh and had metal buckles. Two gun holder straps were quickly taken along and both knives were in their own holders that wrapped under the gun holders and along my ribs.

After getting dressed with not so super speed I strapped the gun straps to my thighs before putting the actual guns in them. Honestly I didn't know why I was taking all of this stuff. I wasn't going to be needing any of it. But shiki said I would need it just in case, and I may hate listening to her sometimes, but she most of those times is right. Next I hid the large knives in my boots in their own little strap on the inside so they wouldn't cut me if I was running. That would be oh so bad.

With the boots all ready I stood about 5'8. During the last few months Zim had given me some growth injections he was testing out to see if it could help his own race grow. And you know me being me I agreed without hesitation because I'm a total fucktard. Thankfully instead of killing me like Zim said would probably happen I grew to be about 5'7 from my original short 5'1 height. So lesson of the day children, if an alien says he can make you taller, don't do it unless you want to risk your life.

Now that I stood about the same height as Zim, I feel great. Last I put my hair in a pony tail so my hair wouldn't get in my face. I walked over to Gir who had become silent a few minutes before so I could face him. Gir nearly screamed when he saw me. "Tell Zim and Dib I'll be back later, maybe. I'll find Michelle and contact you when I get back." He nodded at me and ran to the elevator.

I followed suit and I was off on my way to the outside world I only saw every few weeks when I had to go buy groceries. It was night already and I felt really soothed by it. I loved the night, so many pretty stars. Checking my phone it read 7:42 P.M. Geez I had been in my room for hours, I probably took a nap somewhere in there without realizing it. After shaking my head to focus on what I was currently doing I ran off down the street to the small building Gir said Michelle had gone to.

When I came to a small ally not far from the place I noticed tiny dots and puddles of red. Crouching down I dipped my fingers in it and rubbed my fingers together. 'It's blood' I realized. Standing suddenly I ran into the ally without much thought behind me. I nearly doubled over and threw up when I saw what was sitting against the wall. Or more like who.

Against the wall sitting was a young girl about 17. Her shirt was ripped and stained in various places. Some blood dripped from the corner of her mouth and slid down her chin. I couldn't help cringing at the sight of her. Her leg was completely bent wrong so I knew it was broken. Large bruises of purple and yellow littered her arms in polka dots as well as her legs, had they not been from a pretty severe beating and the blood I probably would have taken out a sharpie and played connect the dots just to see what I could make. Strangle marks were on her neck and were a nasty red. Her head was bleeding from a wound that indicated she was probably struck upside the skull with something, most likely a very blunt object.

And the worst part about all of it…was the fact that the girl bleeding against the wall was she was Michelle. "Oh god, Michelle!" I ran up to her and crouched down on my knees so I could look at her. Pained at first she tried to move, but all she could manage was opening her eyes.

"Alyssa?" she asked squinting to get a better look through the dark. I nodded and pat her head.

"Who else would randomly walk into a bloodied ally way without even the smallest bit of common sense?" I asked nervously. She gave a small laugh before she started to cough. Freaking out I helped her sit up and patted her back. "Michelle did you see who did this to you?" she shook her head. Great, now I don't even know if I can find the guy. I grit my teeth and man I swear had Michelle not grabbed my sleeve to get my attention I probably would have punched the freaking wall.

When I looked at her she was glancing at the dark left corner of the ally. "He dropped something when I was trying to fight him off. I didn't get a good look at it." She let her head rest against the bricks while I moved to go into the corner and see what it is the dude dropped.

Guess what? It was a wallet! He actually dropped his wallet. I opened it frantically, hoping that the ID was inside or a license so I could see who it was that beat my friend half to death. There was even his work ID badge inside. Practically ripping it out I glanced at it and read every detail I could see.

~Well isn't that interesting. ~ Shiki laughed coming to the front of my mind. "Mr. Grant Burley. Age 39; head C.E.O of the company just down there on 4th street." I rolled my eyes. Ok so the dude was a high standing rich guy, that didn't make any difference that I was going to kick his scrawny ass. I shutting the wallet quite angrily I'm sure if it were alive it would be crying because I shut it so violently.

"Don't worry Michelle. I'm gonna call for help." After calling the paramedics I watched them as they placed my friend on one of those gurneys and drove her off to the hospital. Now usually I'm a very layed back and passive person, save the occasions I yell at people and get in their business, but never any physical injury. But the Grant guy just had it coming.

~Are we going to go see this Grant Burley man? I'm really eager to meet him.~ shiki asked me. She was friends with Michelle too, nothing wrong with a crazy alter personality liking the same people you do is there? No I didn't think so. And for once I agreed with shiki. We we're going to be paying this man a visit and I was going to make his life a living hell.

-at the really tall building-

I stared up at the large business building with little to no interest. Just anger as I remembered who was inside. I then just waltzed inside and went to the receptionist's desk. Ever notice how they look like their working. I bet they play games or something on the computer when no one's looking. I mean it has to be so boring just sitting at a desk and take calls, or write stuff down all day. Getting back onto topic I went up to the desk and smiled at the women who smiled back at me.

"Hello may I help you?" the woman asked. I nodded.

"Uh, yes. I'm here to see a mister Grant Burley. I have something of his that I'm sure he will appreciate to have back as soon as possible." The receptionist nodded and typed a few keys in her keyboard

She looked back up at me. "Mr. Burley is in the middle of a meeting at the moment."

I waved my hands in front of her. "Oh that's ok, I'll just wait upstairs for the meeting to finish and then talk to them." I smiled and walked off toward the elevator. I tapped my foot in impatience when it took forever, but when it opened I felt a little of that anger low away. Wanna know why?

Three things. Tall guy, dirty blonde spiky hair, and thin but lean body all tucked in a suit. Sometimes my asexuality would sort of fly out the window for some situations, and this apparently, this was one. My friends back home, they were right. Once you go anime and cute cartoon boys, you never go back to real guys. (I'm watching a really dumb movie on TV right now called pirahnaconda. Spare yourselves and don't watch it.)

Straightening my posture I walked inside and stood in my own corner leaned up against the wall. Even if I wasn't directly looking at him I could still notice him looking at me and my attire from the corner of my vision. Didn't he know it was super impolite to stare? "Keep staring at me and who knows maybe I'll explode spontaneously."

The guy just laughed, so I stared at him funny. "Something about the idea of someone randomly exploding rather funny to you?" I asked in monotone. Shiki was just laughing her ass of inside my head, and honestly she was giving me a serious migraine. The guy just turned to me.

"Sorry I didn't mean to stare at you." I rolled my eyes. Yeah keep telling yourself that and wait one day you will be staring at the wrong person and the next morning BAM missing organs. "It's just you look like your some sort of assassin. What with that coat and scowl you have on." I didn't take kindly to his comment so I literally hissed at him like a cat. I didn't care even if it was possibly true.

"I guess you could say that, or something of the sort. Tell me do you now a Mr. Grant Burley. He works on this building." The guy nodded. So low and behold ladies and gentlemen I made an achievement for the day WAHOO!

The guy cringed making a ace of total displeasure. 'Yeah I know him. He's one of the biggest assholes here in the business. You going to see him?" I nodded.

"Yes I am, he did something rather mean and unforgivable to a friend of mine and I just want to have a little chat with him, nothing big." Just then the elevator dinged signaling I was at the floor I wanted. The two silver doors opened and I stepped out. "Been nice talking with you buddy." He took a step to try and talk to me but I stopped him when I moved inside pressed a random floor button and the doors closed on him. I gave a small wave goodbye.

So I went about my business moving down the hall until I came to a room that said shhh meeting in progress. Well I sirs am not someone who usually listens to rules. So I just nonchalantly opened the door and waltzed inside.

(this next part will be in 3rd point of view with shiki instead of me, we switched places)

Well walking into the room Shiki instantly took in her surroundings. There was a large circular, well more like a long oval table, with two men on each side and one single man at the head of the table, and he did not seem very happy at her interruption. "Excuse me we're in the middle of a meeting you can't be in here."

'That must be Grant' Alyssa thought. ~of course that is, he smells awful of blood and he matched the ID we found in his wallet. Let's go say hello~ shiki said excitedly and smiled. "I'm terribly sorry for the intrusion boys, but I believe I have something for a Mr. Grant Burley. Which one of you is he?" Shiki may have already knew but I she was to show any clue that she did know then they could easily figure out she was faking, and shiki refused to leave without having her fun first.

The man at the head of the table motioned her over. "That would be me, what is so important that you just barged in here?" shiki walked over to him and gave him a look of fake hurt.

"Tsk, tsk Mr. Grant. Is that any way to treat the person who found your wallet left all abandoned in the streets?' Grant felt slightly intimidated by her. Something about the aura she was giving of didn't seem normal. But ignoring it he took the wallet the young women held out to him.

"I thank you or returning it." He said sitting back down. But shiki wasn't done with him yet. Taking a seat on the polished wood surface of the table Shiki crossed her leg over the other and leaned down close to speak to Grant quietly.

"Do you want to know exactly where I found it?" she said softly, so soft that it actually scared Grant. He moved to stand and glared at her. Shiki not appreciating this grabbed his shoulder and forcefully sat him back down in his seat. "Ah ah, that's not nice to do. A Lady asked you a question." She smiled. "I found it next to a beaten half to death 17 year old girl. Now correct me if I'm wrong but I'm pretty certain that any child under 18 is legally a minor yes?"

Grant began to panic a little now. What the hell was she talking about and what business did she have with him. "And you're suspecting I am the one responsible?"

Shiki smiled. "Oh I don't suspect." She trailed the knife down his chin. "I know. Now why don't you tell me what happened to that girl, and don't lie." Shiki said sweetly while she pressed a silver blade to his cheek as it glided against the pale flesh threatening to split it and let the crimson fluid flow from it freely.

All the men gasped and moved back in their seats. They hadn't even seen her pull the blade out. "You really should answer Grant, or things will have to progress further, and I don't think you want them to." Shiki was suddenly interrupted by one of the men sitting at the left side of the table

"You don't have to say anything Mr. Burley; she can't do anything to you. She's just a gir-" In a fraction of a second the man had gone from talking to having to try to breathe with a knife blade piercing his throat. Shiki had thrown it fast enough it weren't through his gullet clean in one swift move. The man fell forward on the table choking and suffocating on the blood that filled his esophagus and lungs as he tried to breathe. He died seconds later, the blood pooling around his head and dripping of the sides of the table.

Shiki just sighed moving to look at Grant. "You know it's not proper manners to interrupt a woman when she is speaking. Right?" frantically one of the men, one of the younger men probably about 28, reached into his coat and tried to reach a gun, but alas was to slow. Shiki reached down to her gun holsters on her legs and aimed perfectly, pulled the trigger and hit her mark point blank between the man's eyes

~looks like we won't get anything done with these guys here. ~ Alyssa protested back saying. 'Are you insane Shiki, they haven't done anything wrong.' Shiki rolled her eyes reaching into her coat and quickly tied Grant to his chair. ~Don't worry Alyssa. They tried to attack me first, this is just self-defense. ~

"Well I didn't want to have to do this." Shiki said walking around the left side of the table where the dead man with the knife in his throat lay cold and still. "But I can't have you giving me anymore trouble. You wouldn't want to end up like your friend face down on the table in a puddle of blood would you?"

"Alright I'll talk!"Grant yelled hoping to catch the girls' attention. Feeling satisfied Shiki walked back over to the man and sat back on the table with her chin in her hands and her elbows on her knees.

"How very nice of you to cooperate. Now enlighten me with your explanation." ~don't fall for any lies he may try to feed you.~ Alyssa warned. Shiki chuckled. 'Don't worry, I won't fall for anything.'

Grant cleared his throat. "Well I was…upset, about a certain deal that we had lost to another company. We lost billions of dollars. I was a little drunk and I felt like I needed to…let the anger out."Grant swallowed and ran his legs up and down his legs. Shiki just listened. "The girl was there and I couldn't think properly and I just lost my self control. I grabbed her and pulled her into the alley."

The man exhaled heavily and looked up at Shiki who looked rather unimpressed. Rather, she looked bored. "My my that's an interesting story. Unfortunately that girl you beat was a very close friend of mine." She stood grabbing the rope that kept Grant tied up and tightened it. "Just sit back and try to enjoy yourself."

Shiki walked over to the dead man who had a knife in his throat still and lifted his head up so his dull eyes stared at the two men at the opposite end of the table from him. Gripping the knife tightly she jerked it to the side, slicing the dead flesh, severing it from its dead body. It made a sickening cracking sound that made all the other men cringe in disgust and cover their ears hoping to drown out the noise.

Shiki lifted the severed head once the last strand of skin and muscle gave way and ripped to her face. Smiling at it she laughed. "Hey you with the glasses." The youngest man in the room who had black specs jumped slightly. Pointing to himself asking if he was the one she was referring to. "Yeah you, catch." Shiki warned and tossed the head to him. He caught it out of reflex and screamed when he registered it a split second later.

He dropped it to the floor and backed away from it cautiously. "Hmm, there are only three of you left, not counting mister tied up over there. Let's play a game. It's called Survival." She laughed hysterically. With a swift hand Shiki removed the other knife from its holder and stabbed the man on her left. She dug in both blades now and dragged them up his chest to the top of his throat, leaving two bleeding vertical lines on his torso.

Deeming them unnecessary at this time Shiki put her knives away back in their straps. Then the guns were pulled from their hilts. Shiki, with inhuman grace, stepped on the table and threw herself in the air, giving a back flip to land behind one of the two living men's chair. Shiki may have been using Alyssa's body, but with her Gymnastic skills never really been forgotten her body still retained some balance and ability from her days in practice.

She leaned over down next to him to say something in his ear. "Hi there." she spoke. The male jumped in fright and tried to make a desperate run for the door. Holding her gun up Shiki positioned the two rifles and pulled the trigger twice. Each bullet hitting their target. He fell to the ground howling in pain, for both of his knee caps had been shot out.

"Tch, Tch, Tch, naughty boy, you can't leave when we're having so much fun." Shiki scolded playfully. She pocketed one of the guns and strutted over to the crawling young man. She flipped him on his back and sat herself on his chest, grabbing a fistful of his hair and shoving a gun barrel in his mouth. "You and the others knew about what he did didn't you? And you still intended to say nothing about it?" he didn't answer. Gritting her teeth Shiki grasped his hair harder and gave it a quick yank that the boy gave a small hiss to.

~shiki I think you may be pushing it too far. I doubt her even knew about what Grant did.~ Alyssa tried to reason. But she stopped when the kid nodded his head with tears streaming down his face. 'You will be amazed at how cowardly someone becomes when in the face of danger.' Shiki responded back.

"Mmf, mf, mf." The boy muffled out. Raising an eye brow in wonder Shiki looked at him. "Sorry what was that? I didn't quite catch it." She removed the gun barrel from his mouth and he glared at her.

"I said you're a psychopath." He yelled furiously Shiki laughed happily. "Thank you for the compliment. Now…" she shoved the gun back in his mouth. "Bye bye." And that was the last thing the man ever heard before his head was blasted open by a single bullet, his skull shattering into pieces, and the walls covered in red as pieces of brain bits. His body went limp.

Shiki sat up, dusted herself off and looked at the last man. He was a slim brown haired man. Shiki pouted puffing out her cheeks. "Oh no, you're the last one left. I'll be sure to make your death the most entertaining." She was covered head to toe in blood. It speckled her shirt, it covered her shirt, and even left polka dots on her face, yet not a single drop was on the trench coat she was wearing.

Getting a running start the girl pounced, and quite literally pounced, on him, using her weight to pin him down on the table. Grabbing her knife she sliced his lower abdomen, reaching her hand inside the newly made orifice, Shiki navigated her hand around inside, searching for something specific.

The male screamed in agony. Even in mind Alyssa cringed and felt like convulsing. This was beyond sick. Shiki was violent, threatening, but never murdering. Yes she had had her thoughts about Shiki's anger streak. But she never expected her to actually kill anyone with such enjoyment. Alyssa hated herself at times.

When the man stopped moving Shiki became bored and removed herself from his corpse. As for Grant, he had witnessed everything that had taken place over the last 20 minutes, watching as every one of his colleagues was slaughtered. Innocently shiki made her way to a chair, overturned it and broke off one of the legs with the wheel attached to it. "Do you feel any guilt toward what they endured? Because you know it's your fault." Shiki pressed.

Grant glared at her. "You sick mother fucker!" He shouted as he struggled in his restraint.

Shiki hummed. "Possibly." She agreed. "But what you will endure will be much worse than what your friends have endured. I will not be the one to give you the pain you so rightfully deserve. So I'm just going to put you to sleep for a while." Pulling her hand back she struck Grant in the head. The wheel contacted with Grants eye and he fell to the floor unconscious. "Have a pleasant sleep."

(ok this is in shiki/alyssas point of view. The whole thing was supposed to have way more gore, but I got lazy.)

"We have breaking news. At the leading office building 5 men have been found brutally murdered, these pictures were taken at the scene of the crime after it was discovered. The killer left no evidence and is thought to be rather young judging from shoe imprints found on the carpets in blood imprinting. Mr. Grant was currently n a meeting with the victims, but his body was never found and is presumed missing."

The news flared up from the story like freaking wildfire. Every TV in every home, every store and any window was tuned into the news and I couldn't help but smirk as I walked down the street back home. The air was cool; the moon was shining brightly down on the city. My coat draped over me hiding my appearance. I'm pretty sure sit would freak people out to see a 17 year old girl walking around the streets humming and covered in blood.

Not that I really cared, I just wouldn't want to be caught by the cops and questioned with a record following behind me. But wait, I don't even exist here, I'm not from this 'earth'. I laughed harder and continued my stroll. I reached the tiny green house within a few minutes and opened the front door.

Zim and Dib were sitting on the couch watching the news and looked really absorbed in it. I wondered if they had seen me come in. "Watching the new I see." I said out loud catching Dibs attention. "Those men had it coming I'm sure." I closed the door and took off the coat that was on me. Zim nearly screamed when he saw my appearance. I assumed it was horrific by the face he made. I just smiled and walked off to the kitchen.

Dib got up and grabbed my shoulder to turn me around to face him. Really, Alyssa hadn't fallen for the boy, he was quite the cutie actually, and too bad she got him together with the alien. Such a selfless girl, she has the right to be selfish sometimes. "What happened to you, are you alright?" he asked in a panic.

I assured him I was alright and that I was in perfect shape. "I'm perfectly healthy Dib."

He didn't look like he quite believe me, but I don't blame him, I wouldn't believe me wither. "Then why are you covered in blood?" His hand slid off my shoulder. I never answered, and by my not answering I'm sure something in his head clicked because he took a step back from me after about a minute of silence. "That's not your blood is it?"

I hummed happily. "Nope it isn't." I turned away from him and turned on the faucet to the sink. Once it was filled I dipped a white towel in the clear liquid and began to wash off the red specks from my skin. "Hey Dib you know that story on the news? What do you think about it?" I asked not looking at him.

Dib crossed his arms. "To be honest it was horrific. This person is really dangerous. The ways they killed those men were insane." He rubbed his arms.

"Oh Dib you flatter me. It wasn't my best work; I honestly could have done way better." I boasted my greatness and Dib looked greatly disturbed by it.

"You did that?" I nodded and pulled my weapons from my body and set them on the counter so they could be cleaned later. "Why, Alyssa why would you do that?" he asked. I didn't answer. He became furious.

"Dammit Alyssa, tell me why you did it!" By now Zim had entered the room when he heard shouting and stared at the weapons I placed down. "Answer me!"

"The reason I'm not answering is because I'm not Alyssa you idiot." I responded still cleaning myself. You know blood is really hard to wash off when there's a lot of it and its dried. Like trying to wash off wall paint, only you know red.

"What are you talking about your not Alyssa?" Dib yelled again. This was getting really annoying.

"I recall Alyssa saying and I quote 'If Shiki ever switches places with me, if you ever see me after we switch, the last thing you should do is approach me' end quote" I finished.

"You're shiki?" Dib asked.

I clapped my hands together in applause. "Ding ding ding. Ten points to the boy in the smiley shirt." I taunted him. "As for the earlier question, yes I committed those murders, I killed those men, and I had a blast doing it." The room was silent for a few seconds before Zim finally spoke for the first time since I got home.

"Why, why did you kill those men shiki-monster?" He demanded of me. Yes, and Irken demanding me to answer. Had it not been for the fact he was pregnant I would have punched him so hard in the gut he would vomit blood for a month.

"They deserved it, they hurt Michelle. Their leader beat her for no reason and left her bleeding in an alley! He has no right to live comfortably, or hell he shouldn't be allowed to live at all."

"Where's Michelle?" a depressed Gir asked from the elevator. My expression softened as I felt Alyssa finally come back to the world of the conscious. So I let her take her place.

(P.O.V switch)

"She's in the hospital." I assured Giving Gir a small smile. He usually calmed down after I would talk to him. And thank god for that because if talking to him didn't work then I know for a fact half the base would be like missing or blasted to bits. Remembering who Shiki was speaking too I turned to Zim and Dib. My stomach churned uncomfortably, so many emotions funning rampant inside like a bunch of racing horses. I could pick out guilt, sadness, self destruction, and for those of you, who say that isn't an emotion, screw you.

I felt my throat go dry and my eyes fill with tears. Holy cow I cried for the second time in less than 6 months. It must be a record someone go write it down. "Zim, Dib, I-I'm so sorry." I sobbed hugging my arms. So much work, so long I kept her back, and I let my anger get the best of me, she got free, and now four men are dead because of it. So indirectly I killed those people. My very core was shattering inside me.

Zim took a step toward me with sad eyes. "Alyssa-human?" he asked taking another step closer. I nodded as an answer

"Zim I don't think I should be around you or the smeet until it's time for the delivery. Shiki is becoming unstable and i'm finding it harder and harder to keep her locked away. i think it would be best for everyone, including me." then i b-lined it to the elevator and went to the lower levels of the base. Never had i been so happy to be in my dark cave like of a room. I felt so disgusted when i walked, my clothes were soaked through with blood so I decided it should be nice to clean myself of in the shower.

Once the clothes were shed i scrubbed my skin to the point it was red and burning like hell, but nothing i did made the feeling of the blood that was there disappear. I watched will dull eyes as the blood mixed with the water, turning it a light pink color, and slithered down the drain. After I was done I made my way back into my room and got dressed. A large black T-shirt, some thigh high socks and my gloves, my fingers get pretty cold at night.

I flopped on my bed like a corpse, not even lifting my head from the fabrics of my blankets. reaching blindly I grasped one of my skelanimals. I wasn't really able to tell which one, but i guessed it was my panda because of the ear shape. I pulled it close to my chest and snuggled it close, tracing my fingers over the stitched red heart., that's when I heard a knocking on my door. "It's not locked." i said in a muffled voice. I looked up to see who it was.

Standing there was my favorite alien in the freaking universe. Zim stood in my doorway wearing one of the cutest maternity shirts I could find. Zim stared at me for a few seconds and i watched him back, he didn't make a move until I curled up and hid my face in my stuffed animal. He sat on the edge of my bed only a few inches from me and stared at the ceiling. What was so interesting about the Ceiling? don't get me wrong I've had a few staring contests with mine back home, but it was fixed man, i always lost.

"Something's troubling you isn't there?" Zim asked looking down to me. A nod was my only response. "Want to talk about it? This time it was a shake and more curling up. I heard him sigh. 'You know, Irkens kill each other and other beings all the time and it doesn't bother us." His attempt to cheer me up did little to help, if anything it made me feel worse off, but hey this is Zim we're talking about, he never tries to be nice to anyone really.

"But this isn't Irk and i'm not Irken. It's just..." i breather in. "Just nature to feel anguish in the face of someones demise. But for me the worst part of everything was i don't feel bad for them being murdered. Even if it was Shiki doing it using my body I don't feel guilty at all. Why don't i feel guilty?" Zim patted my head and layed down next to me so he was on his side looking at me face to face.

I was starting to chew on my pandas ear, if he was real i'm sure he would be screaming, or crying. or you know probably both. "Does not feeling guilty make me a monster Zim?" i asked him. He shut his eyes for a moment and placed his hand on my cheek sweetly, like a kind gesture from a close friend.

"Nonsense, you are no monster at all." he smiled at me and holy shit I thought I was dying. Zim never smiled like this, not even in the show. somebody slipped me something i know it,was it you reviewers? did one of you spike my drink? 'You've done plenty of good things as well. You've helped me lean how to show my own emotions."

i scoffed. "Pfft. yeah, if only i could do the same for myself." i rolled on my back and plopped a pillow over my face to shield the light from burning my retinas.

i heard the alien chuckle. "I also know you are the one responsible for the smeet growing inside me." I shot up instantly and stared at him, my pillow long forgotten as it fell from my face. My expression was, how would you put it, in shock.

'Wha-?" i stuttered.

"Your friend told me all about your little note book of evil thing or whatever it was. I managed to find it and read it. You have quite the imagination." he smirked. My face burned so much i grabbed my pillow and covered my cheeks.

"Oh my lord, how can you say that?" I asked behind a laugh. I was so going to get Michelle later after she came out of the hospital for spilling my secret. "So do you hate me for getting you and Dib together using unnatural forces?" Zim said no.

"To be honest i became very fond of the Dib-thing around middle skool." my interest was now perked. Middle school, the time for torment, puberty, and cat fights.

I hummed. "How so? why?" I felt like a detective.

"Well aside from getting taller I noticed how much me and the human changed. our fights became more physical, no longer just petty threats. His thinking changed and became much more complex and strategic. He came close to exposing me a few times actually. He matured much more than I ever did. He became what you humans call handsome."

I giggled a little, not being able to keep it down anymore. "Hehe." he laughed lightly as well with me. and Hey i just realized Zim was still close to me on his side...WHY DO I NOT NOTICE THE SMALLEST CRAP IN LIFE?

"I suppose it is funny. but the thing that got me really attached was when i realized how much we were the same. Both of us were outcasts in the eyes of our races, and i suppose that's what made us closer. However an Irken is not supposed to generally have feelings let alone show them, so i figured something was wrong with me so i never said anything and went about things like usual. The very thought of being rejected again was my worst fear, i was so tired of being cast away."

I sympathized for the guy. "wow that must be hard to deal with. I'm that way too. i'm sort of a shy person and I tend to keep my feelings to myself. i keep them locked up because i'm afraid that if i say something it will change the relationship i have with someone." Zim nodded listening to my every word.

"This emotion you call love is very unpredictable." he mentioned, and man did I agree, even though I had never been in love myself.

"Yeah it can be." I stretched my legs. "Love is a weird- OH MY GOD GRANT'S STILL IN MY CLOSET!" I yelled running of my bed and to the closet. Throwing open the doors Grant came falling out face first onto the tile floor. I don't think it felt good, tile is a hard surface to land on.

"Uh?" Zim looked at me.

"Ok." i pointed to Grant. "That was not me it was Shiki." I stammered, and Zim just started laughing at me. he was actually laughing at me, dick.

"Computer take this...thing, to the prison holding cells for the experiment subjects." "Yes Sir." computer obeyed extending a robotic arm from the ceiling and grabbing Grant and hoisting him in the air.

"EWW, he's bleeding all over my floor." I whined sticking my tongue out.

"You might want to clean that up." Zim said. "He could be disease ridden for all we know."

"GROSS, that's even nastier!" I ran to my bathroom and began to wash the floor with a wet washcloth. then the computer began to comment on the whole issue.

"good to see you're not all depressed anymore." I grit my teeth, I was right, it was testing my patience again. "Shut up." I growled. "Hey Zim can we burn this towel?" I asked.

"that would be best." he said looking to the elevator as it opened to reveal Dib behind it.

He stared at the ceiling funny before speaking. "Care to explain to me why a half dead guy was just dragged away by Zims' computer?" he asked and I gave a sort of troll face expression.

"Problem?" Was what came out of my mouth. He just said no and started laughing.

"Sir." the computer piped out. "It appears we are experiencing some technical malfunctions with the elevators, shall i begin repairs now?"

Zim gave the ok. "Permission granted. i hope you don't mind having company for a few hours Alyssa.' i waved my hands.

"Of course not, make yourselves at home."

-2 hours later-

2 hours had passed and the computer was almost done with the repairs. Dib and I were in the bathroom leaning against the sink talking about baby names like two girls while Zim sat on my bed watching tv comfortably. well mostly until he screamed.

"AHH!" his shrill cry started both Dib and I we came running out of the bathroom to see him on the floor on his knees crouched over and holding his stomach. Dib rushed over holding his shoulders.

"Zim what's wrong?" Dib was becoming really frantic. I didn't notice anything visibly wrong with him, not until i saw a clear liquid pool at his feet. and instantly i knew what was going on.

'"It hurts." Zim gasped. "Something's wrong."

"Dib get Zim on the bed now!" I demanded. He glanced back at me with worry. he probably thought something was wrong with Zim.

"What's wrong with him?" A shake of the head. "Nothing bad really, his water just broke and I can tell you this, the occupancy in this room is about to go from 3 to 4 in about 2 minutes. So get him on the bed and do as I say." he obeyed and picking up Zim bridal style, he placed the alien on my bed. Zims' breathing was heavy and labored and I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Poor guy.

After cleaning my hands in the bathroom and returning with a few towels and gloves on I made my way over to the bed to check how far Zim had progressed in his change. "Dib i need you to get a bowel of warm water from the bathroom, i'm gong to have to perform the deliver here" and with one added bowel of warm water i was ready to get things moving.

Zim cried out again digging his hands into the sheets of my bed, effectively tearing them to unusable shreds. 'I can see i'm going sheet shopping tomorrow' I lifted Zims' shirt and had to remove his pants, putting a blanket on his knees to cover him while his legs were propped up. I was squeamish at first but forced myself past it when i remembered i was the only one who would be able to perform the delivery.

Luckily his body had reverted to that of a female so i could tel he was ready. He looked about 8cm dilated. man this was going to be painful. "Alright Zim i need you to listen to me, the contractions are close together and i need you to push into your lower body OK? on my count."

He nodded and took deep breathes. "1...2...3, push." Crying out again Zim curled his toes.

"It's ripping me in half!' he yelled. i tried to console him, i really did. but you just never try to reason with a pregnant person when they are giving birth with no epidural. after about 10 minutes of working I now held a still irken smeet in my arms. It wasn't moving so i was a little worried. Moving my fingers into it's mouth i poked the back of it's throat and sure enough the little thing began to wail and cry furiously.

the crying made me smile because it showed me the smeet was alive and breathing. I cleaned it off and picked her up, cleaning off Zim as well. when i walked to the side of the bed Zim immediately reached his arms out toward me so he could hold his daughter. she was a hybrid alright. Her skin was a pale green and she had a tiny fluff of black hair on her head along with two antennae sticking out of her head. She had four claws on her hands and had two clawed toes like Zim, but what i loved the most were her eyes.

They were mismatched. they were like Zim's and her left one was just like his color, and her right was a hazel brown like Dibs. she cooed and hiccuped a little before snuggling into Zims' chest. Zim and Dib smiled at each other and Dib gave him a kiss on the head and stroked his daughters cheek. 'Congrats you two, a healthy baby girl. so what are you going to name her?"

Zim smiled. "let's name her-"

-line break-

holy shit a long ass chapter. i hope you all enjoy this. and im giving you the chance to name Zim and Dibs baby smeebie. it was to be female of course, and try to make it sound cute and exotic, or spacy whatever. leave a name in your reviews and which ever i think is best i will choose that name to go into this fic. see you all next time, i hope to get a lot of names.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey everyone, i would like to take this time to apologize for taking so long on my updating, and i apologize in advance because the updates will be slow and irregular for the next few weeks maybe next few months. my parents are looking at new houses so we're cleaning ours up so we can get ready to sell, so yeah i'll be busy with boring stuff, just thought i would let you all know.

Good news on the other hand though, i have picked out the name winners for Zim and Dib's smeet. Congratulations to Rizlet Akiyama for the Name Araseea, and also congrats to

Good news on the other hand though, i have picked out the name winners for Zim and Dib's smeet. Congratulations to Rizlet Akiyama for the Name Araseea, and also congrats to Invader Zeyin for the name Aspidora. so her full name will be Araseea Aspidora membrane, thank you to all those who gave names. so the next chapter will be short unfortunately, but i will type as fast as i can.

-Line break-

OMG, i don't think i have ever heard something that small scream that loud and long. I growled and grabbed one of my side pillow, forced it on my face and smothered myself. Sure, the little cutie was adorable for the first five minutes of her birth, i mean how could she not be, but dear god she had a pair of iron lungs on her. I had never heard anything this loud in all my 17 years of existence in this world. If it didn't stop soon, god forbid Shiki get loose and go all Jeff the killer on the neighborhood out of anger and annoyance.

I have dealt with plenty of screaming kids in my day, seeing as I went to a day care for more than half of my life, but no human kid could beat this one in a screaming contest. Finally feeling fed up i decided i would do something about it. With my blankets thrown off of me and my pillow falling to the floor I made my way to the elevator, where I ascended my way up to the nursery where little miss high pitch was supposed to be sleeping.

-flashback-

"So Zim, what are you going to name her?" i asked watching contently as Zim cradled his new smeebie. he hummed softly, rocking her in his arms while she happily nuzzled into his chest. "I have a name. One that i found in a book." he chuckled looking to Dib who just rolled his eyes and laughed.

I giggled happily. "So are you going to tell me?" i asked cleaning up all the materials and blood that made it on the floor. I expected it to be messier. But the mess was worth it, Zim and Dib got their baby and i got to perform a live birth, without any casualties, shouldn't i get a medal for that? I feel like i should. Yet Araseea turned out cuter than i expected. Her eyes were the same as Zim's just a different color, her left was maroon like Zim's and her right was hazel like Dib's. she even got a small mop of black hair on her head along with two long curly antenna.

After a minute of conversing amongst themselves Zim then talked to me. "Her name is Araseea Aspidora Membrane." she seemed to like the name because she made a small gurgle noise and snuggled even closer. I had to admit it, that was a pretty damn cute name.

"Well" I stretched my arms above my head and yawned feeling absolutely exhausted. "I'm glad everything worked out for you guys, and i'm even more glad your peoples blood isn't staining like ours." the comment made Zim cackle. i wasn't really intending to be funny, i was actually being serious for once in my life.

Zim just shook his head at me. "Silly human don't you remember?" i shook my head no. what was i supposed to remember. "Our bodies can't handle water, you used it to clean up the blood, so of course it would dissolve." Ah, well now I feel like a total tard, thank you Zim, for being the bestest friend i could have who wasn't human.

Just then right out of nowhere Laney came bounding out of the elevator skipping slightly. "Hey did you guys know the elevators were broken? but don't worry they're fixed now." Facepalm bus on route, destination, my face.

"Yeah we know, we had a surprise delivery while they were broken we had-" my sentence went unfinished.

"OMG, ITZ A BABEH!" eheheheh, anyone else think of om nom nom babies right when she said that, cuz i did. well anyway Laney came running up to the bed with her arms flailing above her head. shoving Dib out of her way,in the friendly polite way, saying move my turn, like a friend would. "Aww look at her, she's so kawaii!" she giggled and mumbled some baby words that were incoherent to me and my fail hearing.

"dude Laney" i waved my hand in her face to grab her attention. It didn't work, so instead I pulled out a cherry tootsie pop and waved it in front of her face. That did it, cause no more than a second later the wrapper was off and stuffed in her pocket. "keep your yelling and spazzing to a minimum of a headache instead of the usual migrane level, she was just born and i'm sure Zim is tired." she nodded her head furiously and just happily nommed on her candy.

I sighed, then yawned again. "Well hey i'm tired you guys, if you want you can stay here in my room and I'll bunk in one of the other rooms, but regardless i'm going to go to bed." that idea obviously wasn't a good one to offer because Dib gave me one of those brotherly type of glares that said no fudging way in heaven.

"No." he stated to me simply, i crossed my arms. "We'll go to our own room once we set her in her nursery, this is your room and your room lone, unless you actually decide to date a decent man and bring him home. who i will approve of first before you do anything." i just gaped at him, holy faggot munchers (please note i say that in the nicest way possible), is he seriously acting like a protective older brother to me? i think he is.

"Um" I stammered. "Wow, ok. not what i expected you to say, but whatever makes feel better when having a nightmare about cannibal rainbow shitting unicorns buddy." so after 10 minutes everyone was gone and my room was dark and glowing purple from my black light, or more like black orb. zim made me a cool black light illuminating orb to float about my room, and not set it on fire of course. so when i go to bed and squeeze it it floats around for the whole night without burning out or over heating, isn't that awesome?

that's when i heard the screams about 3 hours later into my sleep.

-flash back end-

So yeah, that's pretty much what happened in my last so called adventure of life. Dib acted like my big bro, which isn't bad i'll say, Laney got a free sucker, MY LAST ONE TO BE PRECISE! so now im crabby about no more suckers. And there is a new hybrid baby in the room above me. When i finally got to the nursery and opened the door, Dib was already inside trying to soothe the crying infant. He looked so tired. who can blame him? he was now a new father and was going to be losing tons of sleep for the next 2 years

"Hey, sh shh, shh, it's ok don't cry." He said softly trying to quiet Araseea's cries. When she didn't he sighed and tried rocking her as he moved about the room. i guess he was trying to rock her back into slumber land and she was putting up a fight about it, and apparently she was winning.

ok enough of this! i thought and strolled over to them. "Here let me see her." Dib jumped a little when my hand grabbed his upper arm in getting his attention. but when he noticed it was me he relaxed and handed me the crying Araseeea. "Hey now, what's the matter cutie pie, can't sleep?" I cooed patting her back. she still hiccuped but she was starting to quiet down.

Next i walked over to the blue bell music box and opened the lid, in which it played. Filling the room with sad but beautiful chimes. after 40 min. of rocking, humming and soothing words Araseea was finally back asleep and in her crib. "you scare me sometimes you know that?" Dib said looking at me funny. Meh, i shrugged.

"you may have told me once or twice since i've been here. now come one, lets both get back to bed before she wakes up screaming again." he nodded in agreement and we both went to our rooms to sleep a little bit. As soon as my door opened i ran and flopped on my bed face down.

"Bed will you marry me?" My words all muffled. man this was going to be a tiresome few years. "I groaned and hid under my covers, what have i gotten myself into this time?

-line break-

Sorry it's so short, please review for me, ill add more later when i can next time. hope you all like this. *runs off to clean*


	15. Chapter 15

Ello. *throws confetti* im back with another chapter for you all to read 0V0 now my word doesnt work on this computer, it like expired or something. But i'm using GOOGLE Chrome so I will have some spell check. please forgive the awful grammar and misspells. And I have news, ill be adding a new oc to this story. She's a feisty little thing. quite cute actually. Anyway enjoy this chapter

-linebreak-

Well I never thought it possible, but just like a snap of my fingers, 4 months had passed. My little makeshift family got bigger now that Araseea was here. Even with 4 months passing she already looked like a full grown 2 year old. She was completely fluent in both Irken and English and had the largest grasp on chemistry I had ever seen.

Michelle was still in the hospital with some still serious injuries. Mostly just ones to her head. I still felt awful that it happened to her. Seeing her every weekend in the hospital bed makes me want to just bash my head against a wall till it like explodes like a watermelon pumped full of pressurized air. she kept assuring me it was alright and it wasn't my fault, but that wouldn't keep me from feeling like it was.

actually right now the pain feels like its in my finger. Oh! Wait. It is. OWWW! "Oh mother fucking dammit!" I screamed out looking at my hand. and can you guess why it was in pain? Yup that's right. Araseea was biting my finger with her abnormally sharp teeth. they reminded me of Grelle sutcliff from the anime Kuroshitsuji. "Zim!" I screeched trying to get her to let go.

He then came running into the room and had I not been so pissed off at the thing currently trying to bite off my hand digit I would have taken a quick picture of his shocked face. "A little help instead of just standing there watching like a fucktard please." He made a sort of o with his mouth and ran over to me. Eventually he got her to let my finger go. My new gloves were stained with blood and my finger hurt like a bitch.

"One snarky comment and I will kick you so hard in the balls they don't come back down." He put his hands up in the air in surrender.

"I wasn't going to comment, just suggest that you go get that cleaned up. I will retrieve some bandages." Zim then left to the bathroom to get a band-aid. i hadn't used a band-aid since, like forever. i never liked using them unless it was like a seriously painful wound. like an open blister or a seriously bleeding cut. Otherwise my mouth did the trick for me.

I looked down at Araseea who just smiled up at me, red still tainting her teeth. Little buttmunch. "haha. Next time you decide to go all half cannibal monster like that, tell me and let me get a 10 second head start." she just giggled while I rolled my eyes. Zim came back a few second later holding a first aid box which i was thankful for.

"I'm sorry Araseea bit you. You think she would be much more kind to the person who delivered her." Zim said and I just nodded.

"One would think, don't get me wrong, I love and adore kids. i just have never been bit by one with fucking shark teeth." the whole comment about Araseea having shark teeth must have tickled Zims' peach because he started to chuckle, ones he tried very hard to stifle. I could still hear them and I shoved him over on his back with a playful push. He just laughed more and I spit my tongue out at him.

After being here long enough both Dib and Zim felt like brothers to me. what was better was they both considered me like a little sister. Zim was starting to talk more like a normal human teen, thanks to me and Dibs' help.

"What happened this time?" And right on cue to his name, even in thought, Dib entered the room where he spotted a laughing Zim on the floor. He then turned his attention to me while i was spitting my tongue out at Zim, or at least I was and I had just forgotten to put it back in my mouth.

With a sigh Dib first made his way over to me and pushed my tongue back in my mouth. I tried to bite his finger lightly but he just pushed me over in return by shoving my head back. He just laughed at me. the douche. But I forgave him when I began to laugh as well.

When we all stood Zim was holding Araseea and Dib had his arms wrapped lovingly around Zim's waist with his head on the Irkens shoulder. that's when i noticed the TV had an incoming transmission sign on it.

-not so deep in space-

A small spittle ship traveled at not a top speed, but a rather slow speed, just hovering around the Earths atmosphere. the ship contained a somewhat dangerous being inside. Clothes were torn and had many hold with bloodied edged rips. Scars covered pale green skin that seemed to be sickly pale.

Yet despite all that there was a wonderfully wide smirk and perked curly lekku. smiling as they saw their transmission was being accepted.

-back with the crazies-

"hey Zim you have a transmission coming in." His attention was alerted then. "Should we accept it? It doesn't have the Tallest insignia on it." I can safely say that i was a tiny bit worried that it was a sign neither Zim or I recognized. I had only ever talked with Red and purple, yeah that's right, we're total buds now.

"Computer accept the transmission." The computer obeyed Zims' order and let me tell you I nearly shat a brick right there. Instead of seeing the usual Tallest like I was used to or the occasional vortian technician that would call in. Instead this was a a black figure who had a strange voice hider, that made their voice sound like L's off Death Note.

"Hello, i'm just wondering if I can get permission to land. you see my ship is orbiting just outside this planets gravitational pull and i'm sort of injured." Even after the figure spoke i turned to look at Zim. He seemed just as unsure as I felt.

"Um. i guess so." After I said that the transmission immediately went dead. no more than a few minutes later was there a knock on the door.

I got up and walked over to it. I had a feeling like something scary was just behind it. When i opened the door I was more than surprised.

-line break-

LAWL, cliffy. anyways hope this holds you guys over until my next random update. please review for me


	16. Chapter 16

And here's another chapter. Y'know this story is slowly straying from the story I wrote 3 years ago in my freshman year of high school. but I'm not sure if that's a bad thing, I went back and read my original story and thought "what the fuck monkey is this crap?" literally I was laughing in hysterical depression about how bad it was. XD if you want guys, leave reviews saying if so. But im debating on adding little scraps in the authors notes some little snippets of what the original had been written like and how it was. leave a review telling me if you would like me to add little pieces of the original story in the beginning of each new chapter. you can say whatever you think about it in your review, it won't faze me. Bad news, my MP3 player recently broke so I have no music to keep me under constant brainstorming T^T.

AHH, memories of my horrible writing makes me want to write more. so here is the next chapter of my story.

-linebreak-

"Um, hi." Really? That was all I could say to the person who was standing in front of me. She did look a little psycho though. she had knives just about everywhere on her person and this weird creepy smile, apparently Shiki considered her an amateur. When I asked her what she meant she didn't answer me.

"Yeah, well I'm kind injured, so can come in before I fall to the ground because of blood loss? It would really suck if I did." When i finally got out of my stupid thought train I moved aside to let her in. Damn! She looks like she escaped a war zone.

"Stay here." I told her. "I'll get some medical supplies from downstairs." She just nodded and I ran off to the elevator to go to the lower levels of the base. I did feel bad for Zim, I left the poor guy alone with whatever her name is.

"Well, this is a sweet place. A little drab, but homey I guess." The mysterious Irken smiled walking around the place. then she spotted Zim standing beside the couch with Araseea tucked safely behind him in case this new arrival decided to go bat shit crazy. "Hey Zimmy, I didn't notice you there." she smiled. "How are you?"

Zim looked a little uneasy and shocked the female knew his name. Then something clicked in his head. "Secret?" he asked taking a step forward toward the shorter Irken. She clapped her hands together.

"Congrats, you remembered." she gave a small giggle and Zim seemed to give a nervous laugh.

"What are you doing here?" He walked to her and patted her head. "Last I heard you had been into custody and thrown into the highest level insane asylum."

"Please, as if they could contain me." she laughed and decided to move and place every one of her weapons on the couch. sighing she stretched her sore limbs. "damn. those strait-jackets really do constrict your movements. Make you sore all over." A few pops and cracks later and she was giving out a sigh of contentment.

"I can only imagine." Zim chuckled. "Aren't they using the metal ones now because containment's were beginning to tear out of the old ones?" she nodded.

"Yeah. Assholes don't let us move. Just give us a single chair to sit on. The food sucked too. It was just a disgusting liquid filed with nutrients, then we had to crawl to it twenty feet away just to get to it without using our arms."

Zim shook his head. He sympathized for her. Then I came bouncing back into the room holding a large first aid kit. "Here I got all the supplies I could manage to find."

It had taken about an hour, but I managed to find, clean, and wrap every wound on this new arrival. I think Zim told me her name was Secret. Nice name, sounds mysterious. "Sorry." I apologized. "I was more concerned about your wounds and forgot to introduce myself to you. I'm Alyssa." I held my hand out for her to shake. She did.

"Nice to meet you." she smiled. I smiled as well. "So what are you doing here and how do you know about Zim?"

I was a little surprised she wanted to know about me. "Well, i'm not originally from here." she cocked her head to the side. "I came here upon accident. What really happened was my house was robbed, the burglar shot me, my necklace turned out to be fucking magic or something, I woke up in Dib's house, got better, got these two together and am now Zim's personal nurse." My mouth is dry now. I started pulling on my tongue like a dork.

"Sounds interesting. so you came from another planet?" i shook my head.

"No, another reality. Where I was spawned Zim and the others are from a very popular TV cartoon called Invader Zim." she just nodded her head.

"So you're a dimensional traveler. neat. I go to a new dimension or reality every time I die." Hearing that made me laugh and squeal in excitement.

I pulled her into a hug. "That's so cool. How long are you planning on staying here? Or are you leaving?" I would feel pretty sad if she had to leave so soon. She seemed pretty fun, plus I would love to hear about this asylum place she came from. Zim made it sounds brutal and I wanted to know about it as much as I could

"She will be staying here." Zim responded for her before she could say anything. Both me and Secret looked surprised. I jumped in excitement. "Yay we get to have a new person."

-line break-

end


	17. Chapter 17

What is this? Am I really seeing this correctly? Yes, it appears I have lost the last of my sanity *insert creepy ass smile here* I would like to inform you all that I am going to be hosting a contest on here for my dear reviewers, who appear to have forgotten about this story, but who the fuck cares about review right? :D (oh wait, I kinda do. it lets me know you guys like it and are enjoying it)

My contest is this. The next couple of chapters will be getting very complicated and confusing. Therefore I am in dire need of oc's. and lot's of them. I won't be giving to much future detail but I will say this. A war is coming toward me and the others in this world D: therefore I need strong Irkens to help with the army and become known heroes among the ranks.

The contest will be this. If I reach 35, or more, reviews, I will allow all those who reviewed to help in the war effort. Give a review saying you want to be a part of the war and help me and zim fight off whatever villain I come up with. leave me a pm on my account with your oc name, their description and current rank in the Irken way of life. Vortians are also welcomed. when your done just do whatever, hug a tree, scream at random people, hell go jump off your roof and into a pile of leaves, I don't care.

without further waiting i bring you the next chapter. don't forget what I said K?

-line break-

"So how long have you known Zim for secret?" I asked happily while we began drawing up designs for her new room. the computer said we could put anything in it, and with the scary smile secret had on her face, I'm guessing that made her happy as well.

She taped the pen to her chin for a moment while she thought. It was funny to see her eyebrows all scrunched up, even if she didn't really have any. "I've known Zim since we were both in training together." she said. I smiled. It made me happy to know that zim had a sort of friend back before I came along and fucked up his life for the better, or perhaps wonderful. "He was a really hyper guy, always yelling and stuffs."

"Yeah why did he used to yell so much?" I asked curiously. "Not that he doesn't still yell now, just not as much as a years ago i'm sure."

Secret nodded. With a cry of success Secret yelled to the computer that she had finished creating the room she wanted. The computer took the blue prints and put them into effect immediately. "Well Zim had gone through an accident that left him to have bad hearing. It was an explosion in one of the labs back on Irk. It damaged his lekku badly"

Oh! So that's why. "Oh, I guess I can understand that." smiling i picked up a few loose things and put them away. Araseea was running around in the lab, with Laney, and Michelle! and they were totally tearing this place apart in their stupid shenanigans. Heh, shenanigans. I like the sound of that word. I giggled.

"Why you giggling?" Secret asked me.

"Shenanigans." Was my answer along with a total goofy Colin grin. (credit to Lostseason for telling me of that)

Nearly right after I said that did Secret start to giggle as well. Her face blue with a faint blush as she began to laugh louder and harder.

"Alright you two laughing girls, stop your annoying fits of humor and pay attention." The computer ordered us. How dare he order me, er, I mean us?

"Did you just order me to do something?" I glared angrily at the ceiling. "You do know I cans till take the internet from you yes?" Jesus, with the way Zims computer hated my threat of taking away the internet access to it, I honestly wonder what it looks up on the internet.

...Porn. Wait, back track there Alyssa. I think to myself for a moment. Porn...WHAT THE FUCKMONKEY? Why does my brain automatically go to that? Another three seconds of thinking later. Oh that's right, I'm a yaoi obsessed 17 year old. DUR dur dur.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" Zim came out of nowhere holding Arasseea in his arms.

"Hey Zim." I said between chuckles.

"What?" he asked.

"Shinanegans." Zim began to giggle along with me and Secret now. "Me and Secret are designing her room and waiting for the computer to finish making it. The design is pretty boss if I am allowed to comment."

Secret nodded. "Yeah, now I have a place to store all of my weapons and stuffs." She had an odd smile on her face. It made me somewhat sceptical. But what the fuck do I know. I'm just crazy."

The day continued to pass as it usually did. Boring and uneventful. The only good thing was that Zim was expecting a call from the Tallest today. They were very eager to see Arasseea for the first time. She didn't seem to agree. She seemed very nervous.

"It's ok sweety." I smiled petting down her lekku lightly while threading my fingers through her hair. "The Tallest aren't mean or scary, just really dumb and idiotic." oh how they were dumb. Jesus, they made me wonder how the Irken race continued to conquer worlds when they barely knew how to do anything themselves. Well now that I think about it. They aren't completely stupid, at least not Red. One of these days they're going to mess with the wrong planet and shit will seriously get real. like really really realz.

I began to giggle to myself. When I look up I see the Tallest are trying to call. "Zim, Dib! The Tallest are sending a transmission request." Withing seconds they are in the room and I am standing off to their side as Zim holds Arasseea on his hip, Dib on his other side. such a kawaii family.

"Transmission accepted." Zim voiced. The black screen was replaced with two Irkens. One with red eyes, the other with purple. "Greetings my Tallest." Zim bowed his head. Secret decided not to stick around to see the Tallest again. Something about them freaking out at the sight of her. I merely shrugged it off and she went off to her room.

"Hello Zim." Red greeted. "We received a message from the Alyssa-Human about the birth. We hear all went well?"

"It went fine my Tallest. Me and my smeet did not receive any injuries."

Purple nodded as Red began to write something on some sort of notepad. "Is that the little smeet right there on your side?" Purple asked curiously, pointing to Arasseea. She hid her face in Zim's chest cutely. Peeking slightly from one eye at the strange looking new Irkens.

"Yes. This is Arasseea aspidora." Zim said petting her head and giving her a warm smile. She smiled back up at him. "As you've probably heard she was born not to long ago. It hurt more getting her out of me than it did getting her created." He gave a nervous chuckle. Purple made a pained expression.

"I see." Red noted "Well she has shown exceptional growth in physical development. But i'm worried about her pak. Does she not have one?" The question sort of took all of us by surprise. Zim looked to Dib concerned. So I decided to come into the conversation and smooth things over. Because we all know I can fix any situation. Ok so that's a lie. But most of the time i'm right.

I can see why they were worried though. I mean Irkens their pak is their life basically. When Irkens began putting paks on their bodies they soon adapted so well to them they couldn't live without them. And yet here was a wonderfully adorable hybrid in Zims' arms. "Pardon my interruption Tallests Red and Purple." Red seemed to nod and allow me to speak. Purple was now destracted with his little tallest hand puppet with the punching gloves. moron.

"But unlike Irkens, im sure you've noticed, humans do not require any pak like technology to survive or sustain life." Wait, that's the same damn thing. Fuck. I mentally slapped myself.

"Explain." purple told me. I agreed and went on explaining.

"You see, our bodies themselves are like machines. Just like yours. We are born living after our birth and go on living and developing." Mouthful much Alyssa? I give my cheeks a quick squeeze.

"Does that mean your species does not require anything to live?" Red asked as he swatted purple and started yelling at him to pay attention. Purple gave a dejected look and turned to look at us with a pout on his face. He's so cute it's stupid.

"Not entirely." I say to them. "Our bodies need food and water. Irkens eat snacks quite often I have recorded. But not much else. Humans,on the other hand, need several different types of substances in order to function properly and healthy. Proteins, sugars, carbs, stuff like that."

"Zim your smeet could be the very thing that saves our race for population problems. With your permission we would like to take a sample of her blood and extract the DNA from it then add the codes into the new wave of Irkens being prepared to be broken from their tubes." Zim didn't seem to like that idea. Neither did Arasseea she didn't like needles. I learned that the hard way. Long story short, lets say the needle definately went in an arm, just not Arasseea's

"Will it hurt?" Zim asked worried. DIb had the same look of concern.

"No, from what we hear, the she-human-" I take offense to that Red! I yell rather loudly in my head. "Has taken blood samples already for nursing protocols. Just send a sample to us an we will have out scientists alter it."

"Yes my Tallest. I will send the sample soon. I thank you for the transmission. I'm sure you are both busy, so I shall call you again when necassary." Both Tallest nodded and bid us goodbye.

"Alyssa can you hold Arasseea while I talk to Zim in the other room?" Dib held Arasseea now. I agreed and took the little cutie pie in my arms. Damn she was so fucking adorable. It wan't fair. I want mismatched eyes! Why you no fair universe? I glare at the ceiling stupidly.

"So whose winnging? The ceiling or you?" I hear secret chuckle loudly. I scoff and smirk still keeping my gaze on the wired roof.

"So far it's a tie." I laugh and look at her. She is still chuckling and sits on the couch with me. Arasseea begins to stir slightly so I adjust my hold on her. Why is she so squirmy all of a sudden? She usually has no problem with me holding her. Then I catch her staring at me. "What's up honey?" I ask. she continues to stare.

"Yeah, what up shorty?" secret asked waving her hand in front of the toddlers face, only to get no response to the action.

"...Not human." she pipes up. I look at her in shock. What the fuck did she just say to me?

-linebreak-

Alright well imma end it here. Hope you all liked it. Hey lostseason, I hope this is enough info for another chapter. hope you liked this crazy writing. And to my fans. don't forget to review and join the fight with me :) ill be looking forward to recruiting all of you. but you have to review then leave a pm. good night everyone, enjoy your evening.


	18. Chapter 18

Holy fucking fuckitty fuck, when the word spreads there will be a war you guys really get interested don't you? XD jk anyway thank you to those who reviewed saying you want to be in the army with me and everything. we are still two reviews short, plus I haven't gotten any character bios quite yet. Be sure to pm me those if you want to be in the war, if I don't get those vital pieces of information I won't be able to add you into the story at all. So remember to review and enjoy this story as it continues.

I would like to take this time to thank LostSeason right now because she has been a huge ass help to me while trying to come up with characters and enemies for the war. And for that I am going to allow her to help me write this. lostSeason I am asking you this on the hopes that you will agree and take up the offer. Here goes *takes deep breath* I would like to ask if you would like to co-author this story with me from this point on since you have gotten me out of tough jams and help create big parts of this with me. I owe you a ton of credit, so please consider my offer and leave a review giving me your answer. As for everyone else, review and join our fight, become legends with us. you will all get credit for charaters and contribution. enjoy

-linebreak-

Please tell me i'm just imagining shit again and this is just Shiki messing with me. "Uh. Araseea what did you tell me." A nervous smile crept on my lips. "I don't think I heard that correctly."

"Not human." Araseea piped up again. I facepalmed as the words left her lips.

"No Araseea I am human." I adjusted her on my lap. "Sure perhaps not a mentally stable one, but a human all the same." She continued to stare at me.

Araseea just shook her head and poked my face repeatedly. When did she take up poking people? I'd have to ask Dib later, or Zim. "Nu-uh. You don't smell like one." she had the cutest face right there.

"AWW, she's so innocent." Secret snickered next to me. I jammed my elbow into her ribs to get her to stop, but it didn't. She just kept on laughing. Brat. I huffed and turned my attention back to the child trying to wiggle around while standing on my legs.

"No Araseea listen. I am human, just like my mom and dad. I'm just from an alternate universe is all, but still human none the less." I tried telling her. She just kept shaking her head continuously. I sighed. this was getting way to complicated for my underage brain. Then out of flipping nowhere Araseea is climbing up and behind me. "Whoa what the flip?" I have to sensor myself around her.

"WHOOO! Go Araseea!" Secret cheered with her hands held high in the air. I glared at her.

"So not helping!" I said in a freaked tone as Araseea suddenly lifted the back of my shirt up all the way to my shoulders. What's with everyone in this family and wanting me bare? I mean seriously. First Zim and now Araseea. Come on. Secret kept laughing away and even fell off the couch she was holding her sides as they cramped in pain i'm sure.

I was squirming on the couch by now, desperately trying to escape the toddler. How did Zim and Dib not notice my sounds and pleas of attack and help. You're supposed to be my big brother Dib, help your little sister dammit! "What are you doing back there Araseea? Stop touching places you should- NGh-t." I squeaked loudly when the little hybrid stroked her claw down my back, not scratching me of course.

"You have markings on your back, kinda like tattos. They're black, and pretty." Araseea giggled with a slight coo in her voice. Oh. tattoos, ok.

"Wait! DID YOU SAY TATTOOS!?" I screeched loudly. When the hell did I get tattoos? I would never let that happen. Did someone fucking spike something in my water? Oh god I pray not.

Again secret was howling with laughter as she gasped for breath while rolling on the floor like a mad man, tears were brimming at the edges of her eyes and her tongue was practically hanging out of her mouth. "You think this is funny?" I snapped at her impatiently. She just nodded.

"Of course I do." she replied trying to stand. "What's better than a human finding out something about themselves they didn't even know? Let alone something as permanent as a tattoo." I scowled at her then shoved my foot into her stomach. She coughed in a gasping fit and I just smirked in triumphancy.

Holy shit there are those cold hands again. I flinched as Araseea traced the markings with her fingers. "Ok well I have no clue as to how or why those got there." I reached behind me to grab the girl by her waist. She gave a yelp of surprise and tried to snuggle her way out of my grasp.

"Lemme go aunty lyssa." Araseea said with a tiny giggle as I mercilessly tickled her sides and tummy after pulling her over my head and back onto my lap.

"Never." I said in a false taunting manor. The evil tickling demon does not stop for anyone. So I tickled her more and more until she was crying tears.

"Araseea." Zim and Dib made their way back into the living room with smiles on their faces. How dare you sirs, interrupt my time with this child of unnatural creation? I gave them a total troll stare. Dib spit his tongue out at me as a retaliation. Then I made a sad face of total depression.

"No fair, I was totally joking, you spit your tongue out at me, I don't love you anymore." I turned away from Dib. How much does everyone wanna bet he rolled his eyes for me being overly dramatic again.

I felt Dib pull me into a surprise hug from behind and rest his head on top of mine. "Oh stop being a baby." With his hands he grabbed both my cheeks and pulled them.

"Blegh" That was the only noise I could make when he pulled on my face. "Le mah fashe gu."

He only chuckled and let my cheeks go. I rubbed them soothingly as they stung a bit from the pinching. "Why you so mean bro?" I asked in a meme voice from Dick figures on youtube

"I'm not mean to you." Dib said back with a small smirk. "You're just to sensitive about the crap I say to you."

I am so not amused. "That's not true you dick." giggling I stood up and jumped on Dib like a monkey, though I didn't judge my distance enough because I ended up on my knees holding him by the hips with my chin on his tummy. "Hi there." I laughed.

Dib just pat me head and helped me up. "whatever, I know for a fact you have feelings somewhere in that black heart you have." I rolled my eyes this time just as he had before. Man I never thought I would be so close to Dib like this. It makes me happy.

"Well hey can I talk to you?" I asked Dib quietly while Zim played with Araseea. He nodded and we walked into the kitchen. "Alright you remember the night you found me about 8 months ago right?"

"Sure I do. How could I forget something like that?" I wasn't to excited about his somewhat sarcastic words.

"Anyway." I said getting back on topic. "Did you notice anything strange about my body when you were helping me." Dib crossed his arms across his chest. I waited patiently as he tried to recall old memories.

"Not that I could see. Gaz kicked me out of the room before I could get a good look." He said and I groaned. That sure was helpful.

"Are you sure you didn't notice anything?" I asked again.

Dib just gave me a look that looked to be asking if I were serious. "You're serious right?" He asked. I nodded. "Well I was a little more concerned about you bleeding ni my back yard more than anything else. Why do you wanna know all of a sudden?"

I groaned very heavily. This was so not good. This really sucked. "When you and Zim were talking earlier and I had Araseea she got a little squirmy and said some things."

"What kind of things did she say?"

I gave a light hum. "She said I wasn't human. Then she jumped behind me to pull my shirt up and said my entire back is covered in black tattoo like spirals and markings. And I'm sure i've told you that I would never get a tattoo"

Dib nodded in agreement. "Yeah I remember you telling me that about a month ago. Can I see them?" Dib must have really been curious about this. So with me being me and not having any self shame I agreed and turned around and lifted my shirt to my shoulders to show him.

"What is all this I hear about you and markings?" Zim asked suddenly walking into the room. He just appeared out of nowhere and made me jump. So just like with Dib I explained everything to Zim. When I told him he asked if we could go check it out in the lab in the lower levels. Then out of nowhere there was this large boom, and the whole house shook.

"Sorry!" We heard a loud voice yell from the elevator. I was so unamused again. My face was completely bored. Really? Really secret?

"What did you blow up this time?" I yelled back sounding completely annoyed like always when she destroyed something.

"I blew up the big extra computer. It was mocking me so I put an explosive on it." She explained. I just dragged my hands down my face in complete disbelief and agony.

"Perhaps we should go to the main computer and do our little observation there." Zim opted. All of us agreed and with nothing else stopping us we made our way downstairs to the experimentation room. I really like it down here, weird and as strange as that may sound I don't care.

"Alright Alyssa-human." Zim stopped in front of a large metal examination chamber and held his hand out motioning me over to it. "Lie down here on your stomach and remove your shirt." He turned to the computer and started it up.

I did as I was instructed, and pulled my shirt up over my head. When laying down on my tummy a shiver ran up my spine. The table was flipping cold as ice. After a few seconds of adjusting to the sudden change in temperature I could feel Zim tracing his hands over my skin, and without gloves. That's totally new. "I don't see anything on your skin at all."

I simply looked at him. "Seriously. But Araseea told me she did."

"I really did mommy." Araseea said looking up at her mother sadly. "They were there I saw them, i'm not lying." That's when secret walked into the room covered in black ash and smoking like a candle.

"Sup peoples." She waved excitedly. "Why is Alyssa on a metal table with no shirt?" I shrugged from my on stomach position

"Zim wanted to see the markings on my back from earlier but now he's saying he sees nothing." Secret gave a face of understanding and just took a seat next to me. After minutes of just talking to each other I started to fall asleep. And man were the nightmares bad this time. There were these shadowy figures attacking other people. Fire was burning everywhere and there were so many screams.

I guess I was being a little whiner because I could hear secret get closer. "Uhh. Zim" I heard her say.

"What?" Zim asked while he spoke with Dib with Araseea sleeping somewhere close to the wall.

"You might want to come see this." She dragged him over. I heard about two gasps and I couldn't tell who it was.

"Dib get look up these designs and see what culture they come up in earth history." Then there was a sound of clicking keys and flashing from a small camera. My skin was starting to burn now, like a lot. After about an hour passed I heard Dib slam his hands down on the keyboard hard.

"Dammit I can't find these anywhere." He gave a frustrated side and shoved the chair away from him. When he turned to look at Zim he noticed the alien hadn't moved from his spot. He just continued to stare at me with a completely lost look on his face. "Zim? Are you ok?" He walked over and stood next to his lover.

"I know why you can't find these in earth culture." Zim said suddenly but very softly.

"Zim what do you mean?" Dib said very confused.

"These aren't human markings." He turned his gaze to Dib looking very worried, or at least that's what I could see when I opened my eyes. "These are Irken."

-linebreak-

DUN DUN DUN! a trip right. anyway that's the end of this chapter. please review and let me know if your in for a fight. night


	19. CH 19- I'm sort of alive

Omg people still read this story? Jesus, well I guess I should give an explanation for my long ass disappearance shouldn't I. Truth is after I started writing this story was about 15 or 16 years old and really just wanting to write some story to ease my ZADR feels as a fangirl. So I did just that, looking back on it now I'm not too keen on the story nor do I really like it much. I've lost the original writing to the story but I think I might know where it is somewhere.

I've also moved so that took a few months out of my time, then it was onto my senior year of high school which was full of work and getting prepared for Graduation, then it was getting a job, which i finally got, then going to college. Currently i am enrolled in classes at my local community college and work takes a lot of my free time so I don't have a long time to write or post. I mostly just RP now.

To be honest i lost all motivation to write this story a long time ago, but looking over it now I don't think it's a complete loss to me, i've actually thought about it and i might actually start updating this old piece again, hope some of my old fans are still around, if not, well, then maybe i can get some new ones. If not, meh, i'll just go back to shipping THORKI so damn hard. Yummy. Anyway enough of that.

This will be a little reminder or rather interlude, i will be posting a new chapter soon, expect a much more sophisticated writing style that is more detailed, the characters will begin to evolve into more like the characters they were like in the show based upon their personality, it will be a slow process I assure you. You can expect an update here within the next few hours or rather the next two to three days. Feel free to leave me a comment if you have any questions for me or rather send me a PM.


	20. Chapter 20

Ok so to be totally honest I have no clue where i was going with this story but I do remember this part of the story so it will be explained as to why I have these random ass markings on my back. So stay tuned my lovelies and enjoy this piece of crumpled up paper i used to call a story. Currently i'm writing this while im in my stupid Hdev Lecture at my college so i've decided to waste about 200 dollars today by writing instead of paying attention. Have fun reading this. *Throws fucks and leaves* now excuse me as I go watch wreck-it ralph for the upteenth time.

"These are Irken." By now Zim had gone silent, no words escaping his mouth to begin to express whatever thoughts swirled around his mind. Surely such markings were not here on a human, a human female that was not even of the same dimension or space plane. Of course not. Dib worrying about the long period of silence approached Zim as he stood at the computer keyboard staring at the screen blankly.

"Zim?" He placed a hand on his shoulder but received no response. "Zim." Dib looked down at him to regard his expression and tried once more to catch his attention. "We need you to tell us what's going on. We don't know what's happening and it seems that right now you are the only one who seems to have an idea what it might be." Zim was a talkative little alien and to hear him be so silent for a long time, even if just a few minutes, was frightening itself.

Zim shook his head and his claws grabbed at his antennae as if frustrated and confused. "It doesn't make sense why." He muttered softly, enough so that Dib could not catch anything that he said. Dib asked him to repeat what he said and Zim gave a almost painful sounding sigh. "It doesn't make sense why she has those...those symbols on her back."

Confused Dib cast a wary glance to Alyssa, watching to see if she moved at all and turned back to Zim very aware of their little girl clutching very tightly to her mothers leg. "Well I couldn't find anything about them through earth files, so are they possibly something from another planet maybe? I mean it can't be a far stretch, not after all i've grown up knowing and all the other shit that came with it."

Oh it certainly wasn't earth like and Zim knew it. He just had to find a way of explaining it to the human in a way that wouldn't make him worry about anything. These symbols were old, and by old he meant fucking Irken old. These symbols predated even the creation of earth and this planet was billions of years old. "They are of another world" Zim started to say and bit on one of his claws nervously, hip popped off to the side and eyes slightly squinted as if straining to think. "More importantly they are from my planet. Irk. How they have branded themselves upon human flesh is beyond me."

One angry shrug and groan Zim stalked away from the computer and back to the unconscious girl on the observation table, face peaceful and undisturbed. How she was sleeping so peacefully on such a cold surface and flat he had not the slightest clue. And he was one who had slept on sharp rocks and in caves. "Dude she's like out cold. Colder than the surface of the table." Secret snickered and earned a confused look from Zim. pursing her lips she skipped off to the computers to play at the keyboard.

"Secret." Zim stated. "I want you to send some of those pictures we took and send them to the tallest then send a communication call to them. If anyone will know I would hope it would be those two. They are the leaders after spork and Miyuki. there has to be something they know." There just had to be. This was far beyond anything he knew. Hell Zim had only trained to be an invader, not a scholar, those guys were all file nerds and hardly were ever seen by anyone.

It would take a while before any message was received from the Tallest. Zim paced around the room, looking through both digital and paper files he kept on hand. He scowered every bit of technology to try and find something maybe encoded that could help find out what were on his friends skin. Just as Zim was about to call it a lost cause he received a call from the tallest and shot out from his seat the call noise spooked him so terribly.

Accept it! "Secret accept that transmission." Secret rolled her eyes and replied with a yeah yeah and quickly accepted so as to please the mighty Zim. Red and Purple were ever as regal as they used to be, which wasn't much to be perfectly honest, but looking at them now one could obviously see that there was something off about them. Red looked ominously serious while purple kept rubbing his hands muttering something that couldn't be made out well.

"Zim." Red greeted. "I understand you've come into possession of some very important images." They weren't ones that were kept in the massives database, or on Irk. Mostly they were kept to memory of the tallests past down from previous rulers and so on in that pattern. Other Irkens knew sure, but a limited percent of the vast population. "Would you care to explain to us where you obtained them?"

More than eager and ready to explain Zim was going to tell them but something stopped him. "If I may ask my Tallest. What are the markings? I would like to have some certainty that they do not mean something terrible, that way once I tell you my sources I have guarantee you are not lying to me." Lying to subordinates or underlings was far from uncommon and Red and Purple were known for their skills in diverting one's attention simply by telling stories.

It was quiet a moment and after a small huddle with the other the Tallest finally conceded to Zim's demands. "Alright. It's a history lesson if anything Zim. One that we don't often teach irkens like you that are lower on the ranks under tallest. These designs." REd pointed to the screen as several of the images Zim had taken before hand came up to show themselves like how must television people had screen shots appear. "These are old designs, not of art but of special genetics and birth. Many eons ago when the Irken race was like any other, none to advanced and cultured, special breeds of Irkens were lucky enough to be born with these on their skin."

"Only few got them since it had to be in the blood and genes for them to even show." Purple took his turn explaining now after his little panic fit seemed to die down a little. "Mostly it was in irkens who presented themselves are more female like and even had some form of sex difference. When they would grow and fully mature these would show up on them and stay for their lives. Those who bore these were a special kind of Irken. One often called dimensional rippers."

Dimensional rippers? What on Irk was that. "And what made them so special from the rest of the race? Are all Irkens not created the same as all their genetic clones siblings?" Zim asked. To that he recieved a shake of the head from Red. He told them of how in the past cloning was not available and that they were born naturally, that way every Irken born was genetically different than another in vast ways. Some could be diseased, which now was completely ruled out due to the packs that would destroy any cells contaminated. Others could have had handicaps physically and mentally. They were as vulerable as the humans were in a time.

Dib stepped forward to speak. "So why were they called dimensional rippers and why do these marks even matter then? Because the way you're explaining it these just prove that they are a separate breed. Why would they be any different than the rest?"

"They varied from the rest of our race because of the gift they held." Red sighed and scratched his eyes furiously almost like he was confused on how to explain the rest. Was it that hard to explain to them? Or was it simply he did not want to even explain anything in the first place? It was highly kept information, information that he did not want others to know. But in a case where someone managed to obtain something where these were present, even if just in pictures, he had no other choice but to if he wanted to know the source.

"I'll continue from here." Purple poked Red's face and pushed him aside almost out of frame but he remained there, quiet and patient, if ever attentive. "The reason they were special was not just because they had these pretty tattoo like things on their body. They in a sense were able to bend the fabrics of reality. They could tear through the universe and quite literally walk into another one with no trouble at all. Next to Irk there once sat another planet, Arigon. A sister planet to Irk." Now that was a surprising turn of events. Who would have known.

"The inhabitants were nearly identical to the irken race in nearly ever way. The anatomy, physiology and the way their minds developed. But there were differences. They were slimmer, taller by nature and were divided into two separate breeds of the same race. The Arigina one day attacked us with no reason or warning. So the Irkens sent off the last of the dimensional rippers to hide in safety from them. We did not know anymore were alive or even still breeding. We thought them dead."

Zim and both Secret went to sit down, heads in their hands and trying to think. It was a lot to process, all this so called knowledge of their ancestors past. "Then why now, why appear. I'm sure you've figured it out now that I have a living Dimensional whatever here with me." The tallest nodded. It was quite obvious now. "She doesnt even belong to this dimensional at all. She was born somewhere else."

To this it was much more understandable. "Zim Dimensional rippers aren't bound to one dimension like we are, they are born in any dimension. The universe in it's ways makes it possible. We will never know. The way to tell how they use their powers is by a charm. They often carried it with them and if lost it always finds its way back to its holder."

To that Dib turned his glance back to Alyssa. The charm she had was the Irken insignia and it was hanging around her neck all the time and she would often flip out if she lost it since it was the last thing she ever got from her mother. Did her mom know she was one, or was her mom one to in hiding. "She looks nothing like an irken though." Dib pointed out. "How could she be one and have these things on her but look human without even having the technology to do so."

"It's possible she went into a survival mode upon her birth while developing before her birth. Taking the likeness of the inhabiting species on the planet she was conceived. It would not be anything new." Red gestured to the figure behind them on the table. "Is she still unconscious?" They nodded and he sighed. "If it were possible could you bring her upon the massive so we can take a look at her. Perhaps if she is introduced back into an Irken run environment she'll revert to how she would have been if born in her correct home."

"Won't that cause problems for her though?" Dib asked. If you looked at it if she did turn back into whatever she was meant to be she'd be lost and who knows what she would do. She could go off on a tangent and harm herself or others. And he did not want to be one of the 'others' she went off on. She was scary as it was when she was in a good mood. In a bad mood she could beat them all to a pulp. "Is it really all that wise?"

Zim agreed with his mate on that one. Secret approached and after being silent for so long it was almost pleasant to hear her speak again. "Well if we do and I come along can I stay?" Purple and Red hissed and were quiet for some time. "Please, I promise I won't kill to many people."

"You won't kill anyone." Red snapped at her. "We don't need anymore trouble from you."

"...No that's not good..other way...run." Everyone turned their heads back to the once thought to be human on the table. She was murmuring things now, most likely from dreaming or a nightmare. Her eyes moving beneath the lids and fingers twitching involuntarily. Alyssa moaned a little like she was pained by something. Dib came over to rub her back hoping it would help and to maybe quiet her down.

"Zim we can't just leave her here like this now that we know. Go find her phone and call Michelle. She's going to want to know this."

_-TBC_

Ok sweetie pies and death dodgers. This was so much cooler the way i wrote it on paper, but like this it's explained better with more detail and eventually I'll let you guys hear the full story of the arigina, i may doodle them or something. Explain the two breeds and junk like that. Please Review for me and tell me what you think and if you want another update, stuff like that. Hope you enjoyed this.


	21. Chapter 21

Ok, I don't think I can do this anymore.

I'm sorry guys, but i've rewritten these chapters over and over again and I still hate what i've written. The old story is horrible, the writing is poor and the ideas may be cool but the way I incorporated them are shotty at best. I just can't. I really tried guys, I really did.

I'll be ending the story here, I doubt I'll ever come back to it, but if I do then they will be long waiting posted chapters. If you want to know what happens in the end tell me and i'll post a large explanation as to how the story ends, if I even remember how it ends.

Really I was making the story up as I was writing it, chapter by chapter, which is probably why I can't write it. The muse I had is dead along with my motivation. Sorry everyone.


End file.
